I'm so much more than meets the eye
by dangerouslywrong
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks. Two years later Hazel moves to Forks. She meets Jasper and feelings she thought she could control tear her apart from the inside. Little does she know Jasper feels the same way. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Being the new kid sucks. I just moved across the country of Forks, Washington. My family wanted to get away from Pennsylvania. I still don't understand why we had to move. I pulled up to the Elementary school and let my two younger brothers out.

"Try to have fun." I said to the two of them.

"We will." Jack, the oldest of the two said. Kyle hugged me not wanting to let go.

"I know Kyle. I don't want to go to High School either." I said into his hair.

"Come on Kyle we're going to be late." Jack said. Kyle released me and I watched as they walked into school. I drove to the High School with a frown. It hurt to see Kyle look at me like that. He didn't want me to leave and yet I just left him. I hope he wasn't scared. My only thoughts were on the two of them. Wondering if they were ok and if they were making friends. I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello I'm Hazel Denvern. I was told to come to the office." I said to the secretary.

"Hello dear. Here is your schedule." She handed me a paper with my classes on it.

"Thank you." I said before leaving. I walked out of the office and looked down at my paper. Its weird to say it but I had the sudden urge to step left and I followed it. Not a second later a guy not paying attention and talking to his friends, walked by.

I know it sounds odd but I've had the sudden urges since I could walk. I could sense a terrible thing was about to happen to me and I always avoided it. Even though I couldn't see the danger I knew I did not want to endure it. I felt eyes burning into my back. I turned to look and saw a pair of black eyes staring at me. The guy was tall, blond, and pale. He then disappeared with a passing crowd.

"Hi. You're new right?" A girl said with blond hair.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a smile.

"Just a little. What class do you have?" She asked.

"Um. English in room B308." I said while looking down at my schedule.

"Really? Me too." Then she went on a rant about how the teacher was so boring and then she launched into a conversation about the boys in Forks. I smiled and laughed at all the right moments even though I was barely paying attention. We went to walk in when a guy went to walk in at the same time. He hung back and gestured for us to go first.

"Thank you Jasper." The blond guy from earlier was looking at her.

"Thank you." I said before the blond girl pulled me through the door.

"Mrs. Decker this is the new student." The blond girl said.

"Thank you Amelia." The teacher said. Then she turned to me.

"I'm Hazel." I said to her.

"Nice to have you here Hazel. There is a desk next to Mr. Hale." She pointed to Jasper. Then she handed me a book. "We're reading Julius Caesar this week. You are familiar with Shakespeare. Right?"

"Yes I am." I said while taking the book. She smiled and I sat down in the desk. When I passed Jasper I saw him become rigid and he sat unmoving. He covered his mouth and nose. He looked lie he was in pain.

I bit my bottom lip lightly and smelt my hair slightly. It smelt like my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Mrs. Decker addressed the class.

"We have a new student, Hazel. Jasper can you get her up to speed with the book?" She said. Jasper nodded and he didn't look at me.

"Julius Caesar is-" He began.

"What page are you guys on?" I asked softly.

"Page 144." He said. I opened my book and followed along as a few students in the class took roles as the character. Before long my mind was wandering to Kyle and Jack again. I hoped they were having a good day. I knew the move had been hard on them but it had to be done. My mom and step-dad both got job transfers here. The bell rang dragging me out of my thoughts. Amelia was standing by the door waiting for me.

"What do you have next?" She asked.

"Algebra 2." I said while dodging another group of people not paying attention. Then I grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly to the right as a football went flying past her head from behind us. I knew she was shocked but she didn't say a word. We soon reached the Algebra room. When I walked in I immediately noticed a huge guy sitting next to a beautiful blond.

I introduced myself to the teacher and she put me in the back of the class. I was seated behind the beautiful blond. We were instructed to do problems out of the large textbook the teacher handed out. Many people groaned but I kept to my self and silently flipped to the right page. The big guy turned around facing me.

"What page did she say again?" He asked.

"486." I said.

"Thank you." He said with a perfect smile. I immediately felt my low, as it was self esteem melt away. For the remainder of the class I kept my head down and was silent. The bell rang and I waited for Amelia.

"Gym?" she asked me. I nodded and we walked down to the gym floor. Gym went by uninteresting. Next was lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with Amelia and a bunch of her friends. "Everyone this is Hazel. She just moved here." Amelia introduced me.

"Hi Hazel I'm Guy, this is my boyfriend Scott." One of the guys said. I smiled at them.

"I'm Oliver and this is my girlfriend Camile."

"I'm Ally." A girl said from her book.

I sat down and everything around me went unnoticed. I didn't notice that Jasper looked at me all through lunch. By the time lunch was over I found out what books Ally likes to read, what kind of music Camile listens to, what magazines Scott reads, what fashion design Guy wears, the exact length of Oliver's guitar, and what boys Amelia likes. I also found out about the Cullens. The bell rang and I stood up. Ally left right after lunch to go to a doctor's office.

My last class was History. Jasper sat alone at one of the tables. The teacher sat me next to Jasper. He went rigid again. I became angry with myself for making myself repulse someone like I had with Jasper. My eyes burned with the tears I refused to let fall. For the whole class we sat silently. When the bell rang, Jasper almost ran out of the room. I stood up and saw Amelia, Scott, Guy, Oliver, and Camile.

"What did you do to Jasper? You stab him or something?" Oliver joked.

"No. I just sat down." I said sadly. I turned to Guy. "Do I smell?"

He leaned down and smelt my hair. "Yeah like strawberries." He said.

"Maybe he doesn't like strawberries." Camile said.

"Maybe. Crap there goes my bus." Guy said.

"You need a ride?" I asked while fishing my keys out of my purse.

"You have a car?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just have to pick up my two younger brothers before I drop you off. Anyone else want a ride?" I asked. Amelia and Scott raised their hands.

"Lets go." I said. Guy and Scott walked out hand in hand. I smiled when I looked at them. They seemed so happy.

"Thank you again for giving us a ride." Scott said as we made our way to my car. Jasper and the rest of the Cullens were standing by the car next to mine. I got in avoiding eye contact with any of them. I saw Guy and Amelia glare briefly at Jasper. The three of them got into the back and I drove to the Elementary School.

"I'll be right back." I got out of the car and walked to the office. Kyle and Jack were waiting there. I smiled down at them and Kyle ran and jumped into my arms. I stood up with him still in my arms.

"How was your first day?" I asked them.

"I don't like school." Jack said.

"I do. My teacher is really nice and so are the kids in my class." Kyle said excitedly.

"That's good. You guys get to meet three of my new friends." I said while we walked to the car.

"Why?" Jack asked as he held onto the bottom of my shirt slightly.

"They needed a ride home and I offered." I helped them into the front seat and buckled them in.

"Hi there. I'm Guy, this is Scott, and this is Amelia." Guy said friendly.

"Hi." Kyle and Jack said together.

"So where do you all live?" I said while pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Down the road and we each live a block away from each other." Amelia said.

"So what do you think is Jasper's problem. I mean hello your beautiful." Amelia said.

"Sweetie I don't think that Hazel wants to talk about it." Scott said. I smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"Anyways. What grade are you two in?" Amelia said to the boys.

"I'm in first." Kyle said proudly.

"I'm in second." Jack said.

"Aww. You two are so young." Guy cooed.

I laughed along with Scott and Amelia. I pulled up to Guy's house. It was beautiful yet small, it had that cozy house feeling about it. He and Scott got out walked up the driveway. I drove Amelia home and then headed home myself. Kyle was talking nonstop about his day while Jack seemed reluctant to talk about it. I smiled sadly. Jack was a lot like me in many ways. We look at people differently. If they don't like us then we ponder on why they don't.

I got out and the boys followed. Mom and Chip were at work still and they wouldn't be back until late at night. I helped the boys with their homework and helped explain things they didn't understand so they were ready for the year. After all that I made dinner. I made Mac and Cheese since it was their favorites.

"I like your friends Hazel. They're funny." Jack said as I was doing the dishes.

"Yeah they are." I said. Jack hugged my leg.

"You ok buddy?" I said, bending down so I was looking eye to eye with him.

"I miss my old friends. I miss our old house. I don't like this house." He said while tears fell down his face. I picked him up.

"I promise you that I will try my hardest to make it look like the old house. We can paint your room like your old one. We can get the same furniture and everything. I want you to be happy." I said while hugging him.

"Can we do it this weekend?" He asked. He wiped his eyes.

"We'll go out tomorrow night since it's Friday. What do you say we go to Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are your friends coming?" He asked.

"Do you want them too?"

"Yeah." He smiled. I let him down.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be up when I finish the dishes." He ran up the stairs and I heard him telling Kyle what we were doing tomorrow after school. I smiled to myself and finished the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up and tucked each of them in. I kissed their foreheads and turned off the light.

"Remember I'm down the hall." I said as I closed the door halfway with the hallway light on. I walked to my room and did my homework. I heard the front door open and close. My dad was the first to arrive home. I walked downstairs.

"Hey Dad." I said while getting the leftovers out of the refrigerator.

"Hey Hazel. How was school?" He asked while loosening his tie and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It was good. I'm ahead of the classes here." I said and put the plate of Mac and Cheese in front of him.

"What about the boys?" He asked then he took a bite.

"Kyle had fun. Jack doesn't like it. Which reminds me. Dad can I take the two boys to Seattle so we can paint their rooms the same as it was in the old house. Jack is truly upset about this house. He misses the other one." I said while sitting down across from him.

"Absolutely." He handed me a fifty dollars. "Hope that's enough." He said.

"Thank you Dad." I hugged him. The front door opened and closed again. Mom walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you two." She said tiredly.

"Hey mom. How was work?" I asked while getting her a plate as well.

"Long. First the copier conked out and then we missed our meeting." She said. Then she looked at the clock. "This is the time I will be getting home every night. I agreed to take extra time at the office.

"Same here." Dad said. I washed his plate as he went to take a shower. My mom didn't talk to me as she ate.

"You get any homework?" She asked.

"Yeah but its all done. I'm ahead in all my classes." I said while taking the plate from her and washing it. She kissed my forehead and walked upstairs.

I went upstairs as well when I finished and layed on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I went over to my nightstand and picked up my ipod. I layed back down and turned it on. I fell asleep listening to 'Believe Me I'm Lying' by Forever The Sickest Kids.

My alarm woke me up. I got up and turned it off. Then I went and wake the boys up. I turned on cartoons for them in my bedroom and they sleepily walked into my room and curled up on my bed. I laughed and took a shower. I straightened my hair and put my make up on. Then I made the two boys change and then I made them breakfast. We left right after breakfast.

"Have fun. Remember we are going to Seattle tonight when I pick you up." I said as they exited the car.

"How could we forget?" Jack said. I laughed as they walked into the school. I sleepily drove to my school. I rested my head against my hand for a minute as a headache started. I parked somewhere in the middle of the parking lot. When I got out I saw Jasper and his family looking over at me. I looked around for Amelia or any of the others. Then someone had jumped and we both rested against my car.

"Hiya Hazel." Amelia said.

"Hi Amelia. What are you on and why aren't you sharing?" I asked her while picking up my fallen school bag.

"Not telling you." She laughed. I laughed and followed her past the Cullens and into English class. Jasper walked in behind us. I sat down and looked out the window. I laughed quietly as two squirrels played in the trees, chasing each other.

"Hello Hazel. I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was not feeling very well." I turned to see Jasper talking to me.

"That's ok." I said as the teacher started to talk. Just before the bell rang he turned to me.

"Would your friends mind if I walked you to Algebra?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I said confused as to why now all of a sudden he wanted to walk with me. The bell rang and he waited while I talked to Amelia. She encouraged me to go with him. I went back to Jasper.

"How did you know that I had Algebra next?" I asked, looking up at him.

"My brother and sister are in the same class and they mentioned something about you." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"So where did you move from?" He asked.

"Pennsylvania." I said as I dodged people. I pulled Jasper out of the way as well.

"How did you know they were coming this way when you didn't even look up?" He asked.

"I don't know. It started when I was little. I always listen to the urges." I said. "That probably sounded so weird." I said with a slight laugh.

"Just a bit. But I do understand. Well here we are. I'll talk to you later in class?"

"Yeah. Thank you for walking me to class." I said.

"My pleasure." He said before walking away.

I walked into the room and took my seat in the back. Amelia looked over at me with a smile. Guy peered around her with a smile. He put the thumbs up sign and I just laughed under my breath. The big guy and the blond walked through the door. The blond glared at me and the guy smiled at me. When he sat down he turned to look at me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, one of Jasper's brothers. She's Rosalie, his twin sister." Emmett said while pointing to the blond.

"Hi. I'm Hazel." The teacher walked in and we immediately started working. Emmett turned back around. My headache became worse as the class went by. My head throbbed painfully and when the bell rang it felt as if my head was going to explode.

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little headache." I said while walking with her to Gym.

"Ok." She said as we changed.

We played soccer. "You're really good at soccer." Amelia said when we were changing back into our other clothes.

"Thank you. So are you." We walked to lunch and sat at the table.

"So what did you and Jasper talk about?" Guy said immediately when I sat down.

"He asked a few questions about me and then he said he would talk to me later in History." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Hello Everyone. Would you mind if I borrow Hazel? I have questions about our History lesson." He asked.

"Not at all. Take her." Amelia said. I smiled at them before following Jasper to an empty table.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about yourself?" He asked me.

"Not at all." I said.

"I heard you had little brothers. What are their names?" He said.

"Kyle is the youngest and Jack is the oldest." I answered.

"And they go to the Elementary School?"

"Yes they do."


	4. Chapter 4

My head began to throb again. I rested my head against my hands acting like nothing was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said softly.

"Your really pale. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Its just my head." I said pushing the pain away with all my force. "Back to the questions." I said to him.

"Right. So why did you move from Pennsylvania?" He asked.

"Both my parents got job transfers." I said simply.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yep. In all honesty I don't like to stay in one place for long. So I'm not all that sad that we moved." I said. Before I knew it the bell rang.

"Already?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Talking to you makes time fly." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"May I walk with you and your friends to History?" He asked as we made our way to Amelia and the others.

"Yeah." I turned to the others. "Do you guys mind if Jasper walks with us?" I asked them.

"Of course not." I noticed Ally was gone again.

"Where does Ally go?" I asked.

"Ally has cancer so she has to go to the hospital after lunch every day." Camile said sadly.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I mean what else do you say?

"That's what we said. Just don't show her any sympathy, she hates it." Oliver said quickly.

"I'll remember that." We walked to History with small conversations here and there. A dark haired girl walked, well it seemed she danced, over to us. He hugged me.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's sister. I just thought I'd say hi." Then she danced away.

I looked up at Jasper with a confused expression.

"That's just how Alice is." He said.

I smiled. "Oh."

We walked into the class and the teacher assigned us a partner project. It was about the wars. Together we had to make a poster on the facts about war. Then we had to write a paper. This was all due on Monday.

"Well we have a lot of work to do." Jasper said while turning towards me

.

"I'd say so. How much do you know about the wars?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say a lot but my siblings thing so." He laughed. I laughed along with him.

"Can I have your number so I know where to meet you at?" He asked.

"Sure. Do you mind coming over to my house. It would be hard to watch the boys and do a project anywhere else." I said while writing my number down on a piece of paper. I tore it out and handed it to him.

"I understand and of course it would be alright." He said. "When do you want to start?"

"I can't tonight. I'm taking my brothers and maybe Guy, Amelia, and Scott out to Seattle so we can pick out paints for their rooms. They are starting to get homesick."

"Saturday?"

"Yes. Saturday. Just call me anytime and I can give you directions." He nodded and we started on a rough draft and outline.

"Wow. You write really neat." He said while watching me write.

"Thank you. You write neat too. Sorry to say but I was expecting chicken scratch." I teased. He smiled and then the bell rang.

"Talking to you does make time fly." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Same with you." I said goodbye to him and walked over to Amelia, Guy, and Scott.

"Were are Oliver and Camile?" I asked after I didn't see them anywhere.

"They left already." Guy said.

"You three want to come to Seattle with me and my brothers?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry I can't. My mom grounded me for sneaking out last night." Scott said.

"Same. My parents were beyond pissed." Guy said sadly.

"Amelia?" I asked, turning to her.

"I can't my dad doesn't let me out of the house until next month." She said.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Too many things. My parents found out that I smoke and I was grounded for like three months."

"That's ok. Maybe another time we can go. You guys need rides?" I said as we got to my car.

"Yeah." They all said at once.

I laughed and slid into the drivers seat. The other three got into the back. I pulled out of the parking lot and narrowly missed a speeding car. I quickly slammed my brakes and the car spun in a 180.

"Holy crap Hazel." Amelia said as she began to shake.

"Is everyone ok?" Guy asked.

"I am." Scott said.

"I am too." Amelia said.

"Hazel?" Guy asked. I sat staring blankly out of the windshield. "Hazel?" Guy said again. My body began to shake as I recalled my last accident about 4 months ago.

~Flashback~

I was just pulling out of the school parking lot after dropping off Kyle and Jack. As I was pulling out a truck slammed into my door. I saw the lights and then black.

~End of Flashback~

I had begun to shake. My door was open and Jasper was looking at me.

"Hazel. Are you ok?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah." I said my voice shaking. I quickly turned around and saw the concerned faces of Amelia, Guy, and Scott.

"You guys ok?" I asked.

"You space out and we're unable to bring you back for about five minutes and you asked if we're alright?" Amelia said amazed.

"That happens a lot. Nothing to worry about." I said to them and Jasper.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine." I said with a smile. He closed my door and whispered. "Be careful." I drove to the Elementary School. Jack and Kyle were waiting outside. I helped them into their seat belts.

"Are you guy's coming to Seattle with us?" Jack asked the three in the back.

"Sorry Squirt but we can't. We're all in trouble." Amelia said sadly. Jack's smile fell a bit.

"Another time?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Pinky Promise?" He held out his pinky. She laughed and they intertwined their pinkies.

"Pink Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

We laughed and I dropped everyone off.

"Bye Amelia." Jack and Kyle said as we dropped her off.

"Bye squirts." She laughed and headed inside.

"Seattle here we come." I said to the two boys as they climbed into the back seat.

"Yay!" They said. I pulled out of Amelia's driveway and we drove to Seattle. When we got there I drove around till I came to the mall.

"We'll try here first." I said, as Kyle wanted me to pick him up. I picked Kyle up and Jack grabbed ahold of the bottom of my hoodie. We walked in and looked for a painting place. Just as we were walking towards it Alice appeared next to us.

"Hi Hazel." She said happily. Bella and another girl appeared next to Alice. "This is Bella and Renesmee."

"Hi. This is Kyle and Jack." I said.

"Would you like to shop with us?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry I can't. I need to get paint and then furniture." I said.

"That's ok. We'll see you at school then. Bye." Then they left. We walked into the paint shop and I paid for the two gallons of blue and the two gallons of green. I carried out the two blue gallons out first then went back for the two green.

"Furniture?" I asked the two boys.

"We were thinking about it and we don't really need any. The paint is good. Can we get a few new toys?" Jack said.

"Yeah. Can we?" Kyle asked.

"I don't see why not." They laughed and ran to the toy place.

They ran around the whole store while playing with the toys as well. They bounced around on the balls and hit each other with light sabers. They also snuggled up to a couple of stuffed animals. After about an hour and a half we were done shopping. I hade to stuff the bags in the truck. I got into the car and took out my ipod. I plugged it into the adapter.

"I'm never taking you guys shopping." I teased when I got into the car.

"I'm hungry." Jack said.

"Me too." Kyle agreed. I laughed and we pulled into McDonalds.

"I want chicken fingers." Kyle said.

"I want a cheeseburger." Jack said, while looking for a seat. He ran for a booth and Kyle followed him.

"Hi. Can I get a chicken finger happy meal and a cheeseburger happy meal? Also three milkshakes and a large fry?"

"Your total is 20.56" I handed her the money and waited. I brought the food over to them. They immediately reached for the toy.

"You know the rules. You don't get the toy until you eat the food." I said.

They ate quickly as I ate my fries slowly. They began to play with their toys and we left an hour later. It was dark and as we were walking to our car a small group of guys walked towards us. I quickly got the two boys in the car.

"Lock the doors." I said quietly. "Don't open them. Do you understand?" The nodded with wide, fearful eyes.

"Hey there." One of the guys said. He walked closer to me and played with my hair.

"Leave me alone." I said while pushing him away.

"Playing hard to get?" Another guy said. The whole group took a step forward and laughed. One of the guys leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. I pulled back and slapped him. The guy stumbled as I wiped my lips.

"Don't be like that." The guy said. He leaned in again and I punched him in the nose. One of the guys grabbed my hair.

"Let her go." A threatening voice said from behind the group. I looked up and seen Jasper sanding there. They laughed and ignored him. The silver Volvo appeared behind Jasper along with a yellow Porsche. Emmet and Edward got out of the Volvo and Ben got out of the yellow Porsche. The guy let me go and I fell back into my car a bit. The group took off running.

My breath became shaky as I tried to gain control of it. Alice ran out of the Porsche and ran next to me.

"Hazel are you alright?" She asked me. I looked over at her and seen the concern and worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up." I said while my body began to shake.

"I'll take you home." Jasper said. I tried t stand on my own but I swayed and almost fell over. "Easy there." He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. I nodded to the boys in the car and they unlocked the doors. Jasper picked me up and walked me to the passenger side. He placed me in the car and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Are you ok?" He asked when we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah." I said while reaching out to turn on the heater. His hand also reached out, his hand was ice cold. I pulled away in surprise. He looked over at me with a sad expression. Then he turned to heat on. I looked at him with curiosity.

His eyes were black and he was extremely pale. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine but it should be the other way around." He said.

"Thank you for saving me. It could have been a lot worse if you weren't there." I said as I remembered what it could have been like.

"Hazel?" He asked worried.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything. You just started to cry and you had a blank stare on your face." I then noticed the hot tears running down my face. I pulled my hand off of his shoulder and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry about that." We were in my driveway. I looked over at him. "Thank you." We both got out of the car. Kyle and Jack were asleep.

"Do you need help getting them inside?" He asked.

"Please." I grabbed Jack while Jasper grabbed Kyle. I opened the door and led him into the house. I quietly closed the door behind him and walked upstairs. Jasper followed.

"Kyle's room is the next one over." I said to him. He nodded and disappeared around the corner. I kissed Jack's head and looked up to see Jasper. I walked past him and into Kyle's room. I kissed his forehead as well. I went back into the hallway to find that Jasper was gone.

"Jasper?" I asked while making my way towards the stairs.

"Sorry. Your door was open and I got curious." He appeared at the end of the hall.

"Its ok." I said walking towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I should get you home. Its pretty late." I said to Jasper.

"No Its ok. I'll walk, I don't want you driving after what happened tonight."

"Well I don't want you walking home in the dark." I responded.

"Fine. I'll call my brother to come and get me. Ok?"

"Yes." I left the room to give him a bit more privacy as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. I walked downstairs and began to do the dishes from this morning's breakfast.

"Need any help?" Jasper asked.

"No thank you." I turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe. "I do have a few questions for you though. If that's ok?" I said uncertain. He nodded. I turned and shut the water off. I sat down at the island and motioned for him to take the seat next to me.

"How did you know I was at McDonalds?" I asked confused.

"Alice followed you." He said simply. "I'm glad she did." He added.

"Ok question two. Why are your hands so cold? Are you still not feeling well?"

He laughed. "No I'm feeling perfectly fine. I was born naturally cold I guess." He said amused.

Then it was silent. I looked down at the counter, thinking of what to say next. When I looked up at Jasper, he was closer.

"Can I try something?" He asked as he reached out and brushed the hair from my face.

"Sure." I said nervously, not taking my eyes from his. He leaned in and kissed my lips. The kiss was gentle and caring. Then he pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." A car honked from the driveway. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he left. I leaned against the door collecting myself. I smiled and walked upstairs. I logged onto my computer at the desk in the corner of my room. I logged onto my email account, I had a few emails from people in Pennsylvania and one from him. Without reading it I quickly deleted it.

I soon became bored. I don't know why but I typed in cold skin, pale skin, and black eyes into Google. I skimmed each site. All with the same word, _Vampires_.

"He can't be." I said in disbelief. I wiped my eyes and looked again.

"I am." A voice said from behind me. I quickly spun around and saw Jasper.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, my heart racing inside my chest.

"The window. Just like last night." He said watching for my reaction.

"You were in here last night too?" I asked.

"Yes. It was late of course. You were asleep." He said while walking to the window.

"So your really a vampire?" I asked unsure.

"Yes. My whole family is." He said calmly. "Yet your not afraid." He said.

"How'd you know?"

"I can feel and control emotions." He said calmly like before. I walked over to him.

"Is that why you regret kissing me?" He turned to me quickly.

"I never regret kissing you. I regret a lot of things in my life but that's wasn't one of them." He said seriously. Then he leaned in again and kissed my lips.

"Hazel!" Jack yelled out. I pulled away from Jasper.

"I'm sorry." I quickly ran out of the room and into his room. Jack had tears falling down his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down on the end of his bed. He climbed into my arms.

"Shh. Tell me about the nightmare." I said soothingly.

"You were dead. You had blood all around you and there was a bunch of guys. Me and Kyle were watching through the car window." He cried.

"Well you can see that it didn't happen. I'm right here. Look." I let him down on the bed and stood in front of him, spinning in a circle. "Completely fine." He nodded.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." I tucked him into bed and sat down beside him. In 10 minutes he was fast asleep. I walked back into my room and saw Jasper lying on my bed.

"Comfy?" I asked as I got under the covers.

"Actually it is a rather comfortable bed." He laughed.

"I'll take that as a complement." I laughed as well. He turned to me.

"You'd make a wonderful mother. You know that right?" He said looking into my eyes.

"So I've been told."

"Where are your parents?"

"Working. They are never home. Come to think about it they were never home. That's why I have such a good relationship with the two of them." I said, angry at my parents.

"You should be angry at them. No offence but its not like you need any money." He said.

"That's what I keep telling them. I actually think they just don't want us or they don't care about us. I just hope I'm wrong." I said quietly.

They front door opened and closed. "I have to go get him dinner." I got up but he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"Please don't." He said pleading.

"Hazel!" My dad yelled angrily.

"I have too." I pulled away from Jasper and ran downstairs. "Dad the boys are asleep. Don't yell." I walked to the refrigerator.

"I'll yell if I want. This is my house." He yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him a little frightened by him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Its you that is the problem." He took a step towards me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath now. The phone rang. He angrily walked over to it. It took the opportunity and ran up the stairs. I saw Jasper on the phone.

"We have a package deal. No I understand. Thank you for your time." He said calmly but his face was set on a glare. He looked over at me and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." He pulled me close to his chest. I pulled back quickly. "The boys." I quietly ran down the hall and brought them into my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I layed them on the bed and covered them up. I turned and Jasper immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok. Alice called and said that everything was going to be ok. Just relax." Then I felt my muscles relax and I looked up at Jasper.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He kissed my forehead and picked me up. He walked across the room to the chair in the corner. He sat down and placed me in his lap. I rested my on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Hazel. Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Kyle in front of me. Jack was jumping on my bed.

"You guys hungry then?"

"Yeah." I got up and stretched. "Lets go then." They took off down the stairs. I followed them and made pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Enjoy." I set the plates down in front of them. They shoveled down the food quickly. "Calm down it isn't going to run away." They finished and I turned on the TV to Cartoon Network, their favorite channel. The doorbell ran and I walked over to it and opened it.

"Hello." Jasper said with a huge smile.

"Hi. Why are you so smiley?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"War project."

"Your excited about that?"

"I get to tell you my life story." He said as I stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Life story?" I asked.

"Yes. Before I was turned." We walked into the living room. I turned to the boys.

"You two behave. We'll be upstairs in my room if you need anything. At noon come get me." I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him upstairs. I lied down on my bed.

"So what where you before you were turned?" I asked curiously.

He lied down next to me. "I was a soldier. After I became a vampire I was recruited for a vampire army. My job was to train the newborns and get them ready to fight." He rolled up his sleeves. I looked down and saw a bunch of crest shaped scars. I lightly ran my finger across a few.

"You were bit?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes. It was painful to say the very least." My eyes teared up. "Hey don't cry. It happened about a hundred years or so." He wiped a few loose tears from my face.

"How did you become a Cullen?" I asked him.

"I broke away from the vampire army and went on my own for awhile. I met Alice who had a vision of us meeting and joining the Cullen's together. When we got to the house Alice surprised everyone by knowing their names. Alice packed Edward's stuff as he was on a hunting trip when we arrived. She moved him to a room above the garage." He laughed and I smiled.

"Why are your eyes golden?"

"Its because we drink animal blood. If we drank human blood then we would have red eyes. That's when you know who to stay away from." We continued talking. Well me asking questions and him answering. There was a knock on the door.

"Its noon Hazel." Kyle said.

"Ok. You hungry?" I asked Kyle and Jack. They both nodded their heads quickly. I laughed and turned to Jasper.

"Would you like to help me make lunch?"

"Of course." He smiled and walked down the stairs with us. I grabbed the pans and spatula for grilled cheese. Jasper grabbed the cheese, bread, and butter. I began making the sandwiches. Jasper leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"They believe in Santa still?"

"Yeah." He turned to the boys.

"So what do guys want Santa Claus to bring you?" He asked them.

"A bike." Jack said happily.

"A monkey." Kyle said.

"A monkey?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Yeah. They are so much fun. We use to go to the zoo all the time and watch the monkey."

"Yeah and the penguins. Oh and the lions."

"And the bears." They went on and on about the zoo and the animals.

"Do they have a zoo here?" Kyle asked Jasper.

"I actually don't know. I haven't seen one yet. But I'll find out and tell you. Ok?" Jasper said while sitting down.

"Thank you." Jack and Kyle said at the same time. I laughed and set their grilled cheeses in front of them. Each grilled cheese cut in half.

"What about you Jasper?" Kyle asked after swallowing.

"I ate before I came." He replied. I sat next to him with a grilled cheese. "That's all your going to eat?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later why." I ate and waited for the others to finish.

"Jasper will you play a video game with us?" Kyle asked.

He looked at me. I nodded my head and the boys drug him into the living room. I heard the sound of cars racing and smiled to myself. I washed the dishes and then walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and watched as the three of them raced. Kyle was in the lead and Jasper and Jack were tied for second. Kyle came in first, Jack in second and Jasper in third.

"Rematch." Jack said. I laughed and watched as they raced again. This time it was Jack in first, Kyle in second and Jasper in third.

"Ok boys. Jasper and I have a project to do. You two play by yourselves." Jasper stood up.

"Good games boys." Then we walked upstairs.

"Ok. We need to have a rematch after we're done." We walked up the stairs and began working on the project.

"Why don't you eat a lot?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Oh. You remembered huh?" I said slightly ashamed.

"Why are you ashamed?" Jasper asked while wrapping an arm around me.


	8. Chapter 8

"I recently got over an eating disorder." I looked down at the paper, afraid to look at Jasper.

"Why?" He asked concerned.

"High School was brutal. All the girls were prettier then me. My ex boyfriend cheated on me and I thought it was because I wasn't good enough. My parents asked for new jobs around here so they could get away from our old town. People found out about my eating disorder and my parents were embarrassed about it." I said, my voice going hoarse at the end. His arm tightened around me slightly.

"Shh. Its ok. How could you even think that you aren't pretty enough?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I don't know." He kissed me and I felt calm. "We should finish this up." I said referring to the project.

"Yeah." He typed the paper while I began working on the poster. Five minutes later he was done typing the five-page paper.

"Lucky." I said as he began looking for pictures to glue to the poster. At around 5 I left to go make dinner. The door opened and closed. I looked up in surprise and saw Alice.

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Hi Hazel. Jasper still here?" She asked.

"Yes. He's upstairs." I said pointing up the stairs. "You can go up. He's in the last room in the hall."

"Thank you." She disappeared up the stairs. Jasper and Alice quickly came down the stairs.

"Hazel please do me this one favor. I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag for you and the boys. You have to come to my house tonight. Your dad is going to be extremely drunk." Jasper pleaded. I nodded and quickly packed three bags. I ran downstairs. Jasper grabbed Kyle while I grabbed Jack.

"We're going over Jasper's for the night. They have a game system as well." I said as they protested against leaving their game.

"Yeah and my brother Emmett is a huge video game guy." Jasper said calming them down as I wrote a note for my parents. Telling them that we went to a friend's house for a sleepover. I followed Jasper out and into my car. Jasper drove us to his house.

He grabbed Kyle again and I picked up Jack. We walked into the house. Everyone was sitting on the couch. When I walked in everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jasper let Kyle down and I let Jack down.

My headache came again. I tried to ignore the pounding right above my eye. Emmett stood up.

"Who wants to play video games?" Jack and Kyle immediately raised their hands. Everyone laughed and Emmett turned on the TV. Jasper led me to the loveseat in front of the window that over looked the yard. We watched as the three of them raced. Kyle turned to me and held the controller out. I shook my head and he offered it to Jasper, who shook his head as well. He ended up beating Emmett and Jack. Jack came in last and Emmett in second.

Kyle got up and brought the wireless controller with him. He crawled on my lap. He handed the controller to Jasper.

"I'm tired." He said sleepily. I nodded and looked to Jasper. He got up.

"Jack come on. Time for bed." I said while adjusting Kyle.

"But I want to play." He whined.

"Jack." I said warningly. He pouted and stomped of after Jasper. I rolled my eyes. We came to the room.

"This is my room. Hope the bed is comfortable enough." The boys went to get on it.

"Wait. You need to take your shoes off first and then get in your pajamas." I said making them stop in their tracks. Jasper handed me their bags and left the room. I got them dressed in the pajamas and then I tucked them in. I went to leave the bed but Kyle grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Will you sing us a song?" He asked with puppy eyes. I laughed and sat at the end of the bed.

"What song?" I asked.

"Oasis."

"Wonderwall? Your not sick of that song yet?" He shook his head.

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now "

I stopped singing since they were asleep. I walked out the door silently and went back down to the living room. I saw everyone still sitting there.

"Thank you all for letting us stay here." I said while sitting next to Jasper again.

"Your welcome dear. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I'm sure you know everyone else."

"Yeah except you." I said focusing on the bronze haired boy with his arm around Bella and an arm around Renesmee.

"I'm Edward." He said with a smile. I smiled back. Jasper put an arm around my shoulder. My head started to throb again. I saw Edward frown and I saw Jasper frown as well.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little headache." I said simply.

"Would you like an Advil?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes please." She stood up and went into the kitchen.

"You get headaches a lot don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I have had them since I was little." I said putting pressure to my temple. Esme handed me a glass of water and two Advils. I swallowed the pills and cradled the glass.

"Have you seen a doctor about it?" Carlisle asked.

"They couldn't find anything wrong with me. They tried giving me anti-depressants for it and that didn't work."

"How long ago was that?" Carlisle asked.

"About five years ago. I had to stop seeing the doctor because my mom and dad got rid of their insurance. The medicine and appointments were too much for my parents to spend so I had to stop." I said, taking a sip of water.

"Why would they drop the insurance? Especially with three kids?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. They didn't want us was the first thing that popped into my head. Edward frowned again. I turned to the TV and saw a horror movie starting. Everyone grew silent as the movie started. It was 'The Hills Have Eyes.' I watched with interest. I had yet to see this movie.

"Are you tired Hazel?" Alice asked me. I shook my head without looking from the movie. I heard her chuckle along with a few others. My eyes never left the television until it was over. I smiled at all the scary parts.

"Your never got scared." He said slightly impressed.

"Yeah. It takes a lot more to scare me then a movie about creepy cannibals." I said. My phone rang from my pocket. Like him. I thought as my caller id flashed Dad.


	9. Chapter 9

"Its my dad. What do I say?" I asked. My heart racing painfully in my chest.

"Tell him you are at Ally's house." Jasper said reassuring. I nodded and opened the phone.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled.

"I'm at my friend's Ally's house." I said while looking up at Jasper. He nodded and tightened his hold a bit.

"I want you home. Now." He yelled.

"I can't Dad. Her mom and dad went to bed and we are banned from leaving the house." I said.

"That is bull shit. Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

I quickly hung up. I felt calm and brave. Jasper kissed my forehead.

"It's ok. He won't look for you." Alice said after a minute.

"How do you know?" I asked softly. She smiled.

"Jasper never told you?" she asked amused.

"No. Maybe he did and I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"No I never told you." Jasper said.

"I can see the future." She said happily. I looked at her with a confused look.

"The future?" I asked.

"Yep. Edward can read minds." She pointed to Edward. My eyes shot up towards him.

"Bella's a shield. She can block other vampire powers at will and she can protect all of us with her shield now." Edward said.

"Nessie. Show Hazel your talent." Bella encouraged.

"It won't hurt will it?" I asked as Renesmee walked towards me.

"No." She touched my face. I saw myself watching the movie. I was staring at the TV and Jasper was looking down at me with a smile. Nessie pulled away.

"Wow. That's amazing. Do all vampires have powers?" I asked.

"No. Well some have them and some don't. There is a coven in Alaska and they have a vampire with a power with them." Carlisle answered.

"Ok. Time for bed." Jasper picked me up. He ran up the stairs. "This is Edward's old room. He said you can use it tonight." He said while laying me on the bed. I got under the covers and he lied on top of the covers. I layed my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep with the distant sound of someone playing the piano.

I woke up to someone having a conversation in the room.

"Alice the boys are waking up. We should get them some food." Jasper said.

"Esme is making it as we speak." I heard Alice say softly.

"Why was he so drunk last night?" Jasper asked.

"He lost his job. The mother wasn't home last night so she is safe." Alice replied.

"He lost his job?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Yeah. You heard that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'll make the boys breakfast. Esme doesn't have too." I said, sitting up. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I stumbled a bit and became dizzy. I sat back down on the bed.

"Hazel are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Just stood up too fast. It'll be gone in a minute."

"Hazel it's really no problem. It will give Esme a chance to use the kitchen. Why don't you just rest?" Jasper pulled me back on the bed. I curled up next to him and my eyes closed. I fell back asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking down at me.

"Hey sleepy head." He kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its eleven o'clock." He said. I sat up and stood up. "You should get changed. Come downstairs when you're done." Then he left the room.

I changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a red tank top. I walked downstairs and saw Jack, Kyle, Emmett, and Jasper playing a shooting game. They were sitting on the floor. Ben and Alice were sitting on the loveseat, Esme was sitting on the couch, and Edward, Bella, and Nessie were sitting next to Esme. Nessie was sitting on Edward's lap.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked motherly.

"A little." I admitted. I followed her into the kitchen. "I can make it. You don't have to do this." I said as she made me breakfast.

"That's quite alright. I enjoy cooking."

"Thank you for making the boys breakfast."

"Your welcome." She set the plate of eggs down in front of me and walked into the living room. I ate silently and listened to the sound of the game coming from the living room.

"I win! Hazel I won!" Kyle yelled.

"Good job buddy." He ran back into the living room.

"Rematch!" Emmett yelled.

I stood up and my head began to pound. I walked towards the sink. Just as I was about to turn the water on someone said.

"Just throw the plate away." I quickly spun around and saw Edward. My knees gave out on me and Edward quickly caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Hazel?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. You just scared me." I said as he sat me down in a chair.


	10. Chapter 10

"I doubt that." He said looking me in the eye.

"I'm fine." I stood up and walked into the living room. I sat down next to Jasper on the floor. He looked over at me.

"I'm fine." I said before he could ask.

Alice walked down the stairs with my phone. "Amelia is going to call you." Just as she said this my phone rang. I grabbed it from her and answered it.

"Hello." I said looking over at the TV.

"Hey Hazel. It's Amelia. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, Guy, and Scott?" She asked.

"Yeah. Please come over. I need cloth opinions." I heard Guy call out.

"I don't know guys. I have Jack and Kyle with me. I can't leave them." I said looking over at the two boys. Jasper turned to me.

"We'll watch them. Go." He said with a smile.

"Hold on Amelia." I covered the phone. "I can't do that to you guys."

"We'll do it. Please?" Alice asked excitedly.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Go have fun." Jasper encouraged.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Ok. I'll come over." I heard Amelia squeal happily.

"Hurry up." Then she hung up. I laughed to myself.

"I guess I'll head over there for a bit. Thank you guys for watching these two. If they get too much please call me and I'll take them home." I kissed Jasper on the cheek. I walked over to the boys. Jasper paused it and the boys looked up at me. I bent down next to them.

"You two be good." I kissed their foreheads and Jasper handed me a sweatshirt.

"Its cold." I put it on and kissed him again. "Be careful." He said looking into my eyes.

"I will." I walked out to my car and drove to Amelia's. When I got out of the car my legs were unstable. I leaned against the car for a second. I walked to the door and just before I knocked Amelia had it thrown open and she pulled me inside.

"Hey. I'm so happy you came. Those boys are ridiculous." I laughed as she led me to her bedroom. Scott and Guy were making out on her bed.

"Oh no you don't. Not on my bed." She flipped the mattress and they both hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh as they sat there stunned.

"Hazel!" Scott ran at me and hugged me tight.

"Scott. Release." I said slightly out of breath.

"Oh right. Sorry." He let me go and then Guy hugged me.

"Wow guys I saw you yesterday. What's with the hugging?" They just shrugged.

"Ok. What outfit would look better?" Guy held up an outfit and then another. "I like this one because it is causal." I looked over the white button down shirt, red tie, and acid wash jeans. "But I like this one because it is dressy." I looked at the green shirt under a black vest and black slacks.

"What is it for?" I asked.

"School on Monday." He said as if it was a well-known fact.

"Is there something special about Monday?" I asked confused.

"No. He just likes to know what he is going to wear." Amelia said.

"Then I would say the casual Monday and the dressy outfit for Tuesday." I said thoughtfully.

"I agree with her." Amelia said.

"You just passed the test. Welcome to our small family." Guy said with a smile. I smiled back.

"My turn." Scott layed out five outfits on the bed. "Which do you think for each day?" He looked over at me. I stepped closer to the bed.

I pointed to a jean and polo combo. "Monday." He rearranged it so that it was first. "Tuesday." I pointed to a black button down shirt and a dark jean. He put it next to the other outfit. "Wednesday." I pointed to a white shirt with a blue vest over it and dark blue slacks. "Thursday." A stripped shirt and light jeans. "Friday." I pointed to the last outfit, a blue jean and a shirt with a three-fourth's sleeve.

"Brilliant." He piled the clothes in order.

We talked for an hour and a half. I looked over at the clock. "Well I should head out." I'll talk to you guys later." I grabbed the sweatshirt Jasper gave me and they each hugged me. I got to my car and drove back to the Cullen's. I shivered against the cold winds and wrapped the larger sweatshirt closer to my body.

I knocked on the door. Alice immediately opened the door.

"You know you don't need to knock." She said amused.

"It would feel weird if I didn't." I shrugged my shoulders. She smiled and led me into the living room. Kyle and Jack were playing a different game, Jasper was reading a book, Edward and Bella were watching the two boys play and Nessie and a tall boy were laughing about something when I walked into the room. Jasper looked up fro his book.

"Did you have fun?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah I did. Where they any trouble?" I sat down next to him.

"Not the least bit of trouble. Emmett behaved worse then they did though. He lost quite a few times." He looked over at the two boys. I layed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone on the couch. I sat up quickly. The boys were still playing the game. I looked at my phone and saw that I was asleep for three hours.

"Yeah. You fell asleep father quickly." Edward said from the couch.

"I guess I was more tired then I thought. I'm sorry for that."

"You apologize a lot." Bella commented.

"Yeah. Its kind of a habit." I looked around the room. "Where's Jasper?"

"He went hunting. He should be back soon." Alice said. "Very soon." I nodded and watched the TV as the boys ran around shooting each other. "Have you two been playing the whole time?" I asked.

"Yep." Kyle said, zombie like.

"Ok. Enough video games." I said. I got up and walked towards the game system. I turned it off and watched as the two boys glared at me.

"Hazel would you like to come for a walk with me?" I turned and saw Jasper.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and we walked out into the warmer then before air. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that." I said softly.

"Its alright. You looked peaceful." He smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah." I blushed.


	11. Chapter 11

It started to rain and Jasper turned to me. 

"Get on." I got on his back, my arms tightly around his neck and my legs tightly around his waist. He took off in what looked like a run but felt like we were flying. I buried my head in his back as the rain hit my skin like bullets. 

We soon arrived at the house. I let go of him. "Was that you running?" I asked in amazement. 

"Yeah." 

"I love it. Do you always fun fast like that?" I asked. He laughed and led me inside. 

"I think its time that we go home. My dad will be pissed even more." 

"I'll come with you. Just to make sure you'll be ok." He turned to Edward and Bella. "Tell Carlisle and Esme I'll be home in the morning." Jasper grabbed my hand and we followed the boys out to the car. This time I drove. 

"Please don't say we went to the Cullen's house you two. Don't mention anything ok. Not in front of Dad." I looked in the rearview mirror. 

"Ok." They both said. I smiled and we got to the house. 

"Where were you all day?" I heard my dad say. 

"I stayed longer then expected at Ally's house." I said. He glared at me. 

"Get to bed. All of you." He said annoyed. I followed the boys upstairs. I helped them into their pajamas and then I headed to bed. Jasper was waiting on my bed. 

"What took you so long?" He asked slightly worried. 

"I had to put the boy's to bed." I grabbed a pair of pajama pant and a tank top. I motioned for him to turn around and he obeyed. I quickly changed and we laid down on the bed. I layed on his chest as his chest slightly fell and rose. I slowly fell asleep. 

"Wake up Hazel." A soft voice said in my ear. I opened one eye and saw Jasper leaning over me. I groaned and sat up. 

"Morning already?" I asked. 

"Unfortunately." He smiled. I kissed him. "I'll see you at school. Ok?" I nodded and he went out the window. I got up and woke the boys up. They sleepily walked to my room and watched cartoons while I took a shower. After I was ready I quickly got the boys ready. 

"Hurry up boys. We're already late." I said as they were eating. We left ten minutes after that. I dropped them off and drove quickly to my school. As I was getting out of the car Amelia jumped on me again. 

"Is this going to be a regular event?" I asked with a smile. 

"Yep. Its my way of greeting people." She said and then ran off. I laughed and shook my head. I grabbed my messenger bag out of the backseat. 

"Hi there." A guy said from behind me. I instantly straightened up and looked over my shoulder. 

Hi." I closed the door and locked the car up. 

"Your Hazel right?" He asked. 

"Yeah." I said turning to face him completely. 

"I'm Derek. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He asked. 

"I don't think so." I went to walk away but he pushed me against the car. "Get away from me." I threatened. He smiled and leaned into me. I pushed him away and walked off. 

"Wait up Hazel." He said, jogging to catch up with me. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Ben were standing in front of me. Edward took my arm gently and placed himself between Derek and me. 

"This is none of your concerns Cullen's." Derek said with a glare. Alice led me away from them and to Bella and Rosalie. I glanced back and saw Derek still glaring. 

"Thank you." I said to Alice. 

"No problem. You might want to get to Amelia now though. Will you sit with us at lunch?" 

"Yeah sure." I left and went to Amelia, Guy, Ally, Scott, Camile, and Oliver. 

"Hey guys." I said. 

"OMG! Guess who I have a date with." Amelia said. 

"OMG! Who?" I joked. 

"Justin Gilford." She did a happy dance. 

"Ally got a date as well." Camile said. I turned to Ally and saw her face was red. I smiled. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked her. 

"Henry Rentrol." She blushed again. 

"Aww. I'm so happy for you guys." I hugged them and noticed Ally was losing weight quickly. I frowned slightly and the bell rang. 

"I don't want to go." Amelia whined. I laughed and pushed her through the hallway towards English class. When we finally got there Jasper was already sitting down. I smiled and sat next to him. He turned to me. 

"Thank you for this morning." I said to him. 

"No problem. Do me a favor though and stay close to us and away from Derek." I nodded and then teacher started class. We finished the book by the time the bell rang. Jasper stood up and offered me his hand. 

"May I walk you to class?" He asked. 

I smiled. "Yes you may." I grabbed his hand and we walked past Amelia and the others. Amelia and guy wiggled their eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Jasper. 

"I thought I woke you up early enough. I'm sorry if I woke you up later then normal. I looked up at him confused. "You were late this morning." 

"Oh. That wasn't your fault. It was mine. I took a little longer then usual in the shower." I said. 

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. 

"I don't know. I'm worried about Ally. When I hugged her this morning she was really thin." I said, looking at the floor. 

"Why don't you sit with her at lunch today. I'm sure the others would understand." 

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Now lets get you to Algebra." 


	12. Chapter 12

As we walked to the math building I was getting glares from the girls. I noticed Jasper glaring at the guys. We got to my classroom.

"I'll talk to you later." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"Ok." I turned and walked into the class. Amelia caught me before I sat down.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"What was what?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"That kiss between you and Jasper." She said.

"We got kind of close this weekend." I said while walking to my seat.

"Close?" She choked.

"Not like that you pervert." I lightly smacked her arm. I sat down in my desk. I tapped Emmett on the shoulder. He turned around to look at me.

"Thank you for this morning." I said watching as the teacher walked in.

"Your welcome." He said right before the teacher started talking. For the whole class we took notes. I felt like my hand was going to fall off by the time the bell rang. Amelia led me to Gym quickly.

"What's the rush?" I laughed.

"Sarah Forge is mad at me for going on this date with Justin. I just want to get away from her." We walked into the locker room and quickly changed. Thankfully her gym class was in the second gymnasium. As soon as we got to the locker room again we quickly changed and then ran out. We ran to the cafeteria and quickly sat down. The others joined us.

"You are so dead. I heard Sarah is looking for you." Camile said.

"Yeah I know. I know." Amelia said frustrated. I rubbed her back.

"She won't do anything to you. I won't let her." I said to her.

"Thank you Hazel." She hugged me and then looked around the cafeteria franticly. "She's here." She whispered. I quickly turned to where Amelia was looking. I saw a fake blond and a bunch of other fake blonds glaring at Amelia. I glared back at them and turned Amelia back around. I looked over at the Cullen's table and saw them all looking over at us. I quickly smiled and waved then I turned back to Amelia.

"Why are you letting her get to you?" I asked.

"She has the power to make my High School years complete hell. She can get all the preps, jocks, and everyone else against me. Against us." She said, beginning to shake.

"That's it. Look at me Amelia. She won't touch you." I said calmingly.

"You don't know what she can do to me. She doesn't have to touch me." She said, tears of fear filling her eyes. I stood up quickly and swiftly.

"Hazel don't! Amelia said. The others urging me to continue. I shot Amelia a smile and walked over to Sarah.

"Which one of you is Sarah Forge?" I said sweetly.

"I am." the fake blond said confidently.

"Good. Listen because this is your first and last warning. Leave Amelia alone. Obviously Justin doesn't like you. Truthfully I can see why he doesn't." Her clones gasped. "Get over it." I said darkly. Then I walked away.

"Who are you anyways her little lap dog?" Sarah said disgusted. "Or is she too afraid to actually say something to me?"

"Amelia is not afraid. Especially of you." I snapped.

"Why didn't she come talk to me then?" Sarah asked, clearly happy that she said it. She said it loud enough so that the tables around us could hear her.

"She thought she couldn't stand to look at you long enough to actually talk to you. She said she was going to bust out laughing at the work your plastic surgeon did. Oh and before I forget your nose is off centered." She gasped and took out a mirror. The whole cafeteria was laughing as I walked back to my table.

Amelia hugged me. "Thank you so much." She laughed. I looked over at Sarah and saw that she was glaring at me. I smiled over at her and sat down. The bell rang fifteen minutes after that. I hugged Ally, wishing her luck at the doctors and walked with Amelia, Guy, Scott, Camile, and Oliver to History.

"Very nice performance." Jasper said with a smile. I laughed.

"She was bugging Amelia." He hugged me.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok class. Hand in your projects." The teacher said. I saw Amelia groan and hit her head against her hand. I shook my head and smiled.

"Amelia forget her project?" Jasper asked amused.

"Yeah it seems like it." I turned back to him and smiled. "Good thing I was partnered with you or I would have done the same." We turned our attention back to the teacher. I felt something cod on top of my hand. I looked down and saw Jasper's hand. I intertwined my fingers with his.

"We will be taking more notes." I groaned quietly. Jasper laughed at my reaction.

We took notes and then the bell rang as the teacher was talking. We had to wait five minutes after the bell for her to stop talking.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry but Justin is taking me home tonight. I'll see you guys later. Wish my luck." Amelia said. I hugged her.

"Call me when you get home." I said to her.

"Will do." She ran off and who I'm guessing was Justin put an arm around her shoulder. I turned to the Scott and Guy.

"Its only us then."

"Actually we are double dating with Camile and Oliver." Scott said. I smiled.

"Have fun then." I hugged them and they ran off to Oliver's car. I got into my car and just as I was ready to back up I looked over and saw Jasper sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jasper!?" My heart racing in my chest. I smacked his chest. I ended up hurting myself instead but I didn't show it or feel it. He laughed.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a wide grin.

"I don't know. You tell me." I said. I turned around and as I was backing up I saw the Cullens laughing. I rolled my eyes and backed out of the parking lot.

"Am I dropping you off at your house?" I asked him, looking at him briefly and then back at the road.

"I'll just run when I get to your house." He said.

"Ok just don't do that again." I pulled into the Elementary School parking lot. I got out and got the boys. I helped them into the back seats.

"Where are Amelia, Guy, and Scott?" Jake asked.

"Dates." I said as I walked around and got into the drivers seat.

"Hi Jasper." They said at the same time.

"Hi Jake, Kyle." He was looking through my ipod. He picked a song and the music played through my crappy speakers.

"You need a new car." He said.

"Hey. I do not. It still runs fine." I said in defense.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. I went to hit him again but thought better of it. He laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can't hit me." He teased.

"I'll find something to hit you with." I said back.

"My teacher said that its wrong to hit someone." Kyle said from the back seat.

"It is." I said. I turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well." Then we got to my house. My dad's car was in the driveway.

"I'll take you home." I passed the house and drove to the Cullen's house. I dropped Jasper off and then went home. When I walked in I was expecting my dad to yell but instead he was in the kitchen. I walked in cautiously. He was at the kitchen table looking at the jobs in the newspaper.

"Dad?" I said softly. He looked up and motioned for me to sit down.

"Honey I lost my job." He said sadly.

"That's ok Dad. You'll find another one." I said comforting.

"I think I'm going to take a break off work though. When I was working we never hung out. I miss actually seeing you and the boys." I sat there with my mouth slightly opened. He leaned over and closed my mouth.

"How was your day?" He asked standing up and going to the refrigerator.

"Um. It was ok. I have a enemy as of today." I said with a smirk.

"Uh Oh. What did you do?" He asked with a smile.

"She was threatening my friend Amelia and I walked up to her and told her to stop. Then I told her that her nose was off centered and she looked into a mirror with a look of horror on her face." He laughed loudly.

"Good job!" He praised.

I got up and went to make dinner. "No. I want to take the three of you out for dinner." He said.

"I'll go get the boys ready then." I ran up the stairs.

"Boys get ready to go out." I said to them and then running into my room. I grabbed my purse, keys, and phone. Just as I was about to leave my room Jasper appeared in front of me.

"Stop doing that." I scolded.

"But its funny. Your reactions are always funny" He said.

"Ha-ha laugh it up." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Have fun with your dad. I'll see you when you get home." He said. Then he was gone.

I walked downstairs and saw the boys all ready to leave. He took us to an Italian restaurant and we talked excitedly.

Dad turned to me. "Any interesting boys around?"

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked, placing my fork down.

"any boys that you are interested in." He said.

"There is one. Yes." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"His name is Jasper Cullen."


	14. Chapter 14

"A Cullen?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Dad." I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with the Cullens anyways?"

"Nothing. I just thought they weren't your type." He said.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Well you tend to go for the bad guys." He said taking a bite of his sausage. "The Cullens are all proper and the kids are nice. I've never heard any trouble from them. Just not your type is all." 

"Yeah I guess you're right. Ok lets drop the subject." I said feeling embarrassed. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I smiled and looked around quickly. I saw him sitting with Renesmee and Jacob. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back and looked back at my dad and brothers. 

After we were done at the restaurant, I drove us home. I ran up stairs and into my room. Jasper was there, waiting. This time he was standing by my window.

"Everything ok?" I asked him, worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." He said, not turning around.

I set my purse on a hook in my closet. I took off my jacket and hung it up on a hanger in my closet. Then I set my keys down on my nightstand and I plugged my phone into the charger. I looked up and noticed Jasper was watching me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You know you looked so happy tonight with your family." He said sitting on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"You're happy around your family too." I pointed out. He nodded and leaned over and kissed my forehead. 

I looked over at my phone and worry immediately filled my mind. 

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. 

"Amelia was suppose to call me when she got home. She said she would call me when Justin dropped her off." I got up and picked up my phone. I hoped that I had missed a call or a text. My hope fell quickly when I saw that I had no missed calls or a text. I quickly called Scott.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Scott have you heard anything from Amelia?" I asked him franticly.

"No. Hold on, Babe did you hear anything from Amelia?" 

"Sorry Hazel but we haven't. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"She hasn't called yet. I'm just worried." 

"Try calling her and then call us back."

"Ok. Thank you Scott." I hung up and called Amelia. It rang a few times and then it went to voice mail. 

I saw Jasper on his phone. He was talking to fast for me to hear anything. I called Scott back.

"It went to voice mail." I said.

"Oh god. We're going to go look for her. We'll call you if we find her." 

"I'm going to go look for her too." with that we both hung up. Jasper was looking at me.

"I'm coming too." He said. I grabbed my keys and bolted out of my room. I passed my dad.

"Dad I have to go. My friend is missing. I'm going to go look for her." I said hurriedly. I ran out to my car and saw Jasper in the passenger seat. He sent a wave of calmness. 

"Everyone is looking for her. Its only a matter of time before we find her." Jasper said softly.

"Thank you. If I don't get a chance to tell your family tell them thank you for me." I drove to her house. 

I got out and ran to the front door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist. The door opened and a woman who looked similar to Amelia stood there.

Hello. We were wondering if Amelia was here. We need to get the notes from History." Jasper said calmly.

"Sorry but she isn't home yet." The woman said.

"Thank you for your time." Jasper led me back to the car. This time he got into the driver's seat. We drove and his phone rang. He quickly took it out and as soon as he did he slammed on the brakes and turned the car into a 180. 

"Alice and Ben found her." He said as he raced towards the park. As soon as the car stopped I had already thrown open the car door. Jasper gripped my hand and led me to the swings. Amelia was sitting there crying. 

I ran to her. "Amelia are you ok?" I asked her.

"Justin doesn't like me. He only wanted to have sex with me. I refused and he threw me out of the car. I didn't want my parents to see me like this." She said, crying into my shoulder. 

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jasper asked, kneeling down next to me. I saw her blush when she seen Jasper. He smiled softly at her.

"No. I got out of the car before he could." She said. 

"Lets get you home." I stood up and helped her up. 

"But my parents." She said.

"Fine come to my house and we'll get you cleaned up. Then I'll take you home." I said, walking to my car. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and one around Amelia's waist. 

"So you two are a couple right?" Amelia asked as she got into the backseat. I looked to Jasper, who was driving again.

"Yeah." We both said at the same time. I turned to her and saw her smiling. 

"Aww. Good you two are a cute couple." She said. I looked over at Jasper and seen the speedometer. 

"You're going to kill my car. Slow down." He laughed and slowed down to 60 rather then 85. 

"Its not my fault your car is slow. You truly do need a new car." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"This one runs fine. Though it may not after your driving." I said as he inched his way back up in speed. "Quite it." I went to hit him but put my hand down quickly. He smirked at me when he seen my hand go down.

"We're here." I said. Jasper opened Amelia's door for her.

"Thank you Jasper." She said. I walked over to them. I kissed Jasper quickly on the lips. 

"See you later." I said to him. I grabbed Amelia and drug her through the house. I saw the kitchen light on. I walked around the corner and saw Dad sitting at the table.

"Dad. We found my friend. I'm going to take her upstairs and get her a change of clothes." He nodded and left the kitchen. He walked upstairs. 


	15. Chapter 15

I led Amelia upstairs and gave her a pair of clothes to borrow.

"when you're done give me your clothes. I'll wash them tonight and bring them into school tomorrow." I said as I left my bedroom. I sat down in the hallway. Dad walked out of his room.

"Hazel I need to talk to you." He said.

"Yeah Dad?" I patted the spot next to me.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce. She is moving out. She wants to know if you are going with her." he said hesitantly.

"Are the boys going?" I asked. He shook his head, no.

"Then no. I'm staying here." He smiled and hugged me. "Did you tell the boys?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you first." He said, getting up. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Be careful when you take your friend home." He said. Then he walked into his room. My door opened and Amelia handed me her clothes.

"Thank you so much Hazel. I owe you big time." She said.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." I said. She hugged me. We walked out to my car and I drove her home. She got out of the car when I pulled up to her house.

"See you tomorrow." She called out, running into her house. I pulled out of her driveway and drove home.

My door opened before the car even stopped. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. I looked up and saw a pale man with red eyes.

"Interesting. You smell strongly of vampire yet you are human." He said.

"Let me go." I tried to pull away. The guy just laughed. He pushed me away and I collided with my car. I stood up quickly. He moved closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You see its been awhile since I hunted." He smiled at me. "And you smell delicious." He ran at me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I waited and then opened my eyes, confused. I was now standing behind the man. He spun around and charged at me. He stopped a few feet away from me. It looked as if he ran into something.

I heard a low angry growl from behind me. I quickly turned my head and saw Jasper. He was glaring at the other vampire. The vampire went to run but Edward was behind him, growling as well. I looked around and saw the whole Cullen family.

"Hazel come over here." Jasper pleaded. I backed up to him, not taking my eyes off of the vampire. Jasper pulled me behind him gently. He didn't release his glare on the vampire. Then the vampire ran at the two of us. I closed my eyes and then I heard gasps.

I opened my eyes to see the vampire on the ground. He stood up quickly and ran at us again. It looked like he ran into something again. My head started to hurt badly and the pain brought me to my knees. Carlisle was next to me in an instant.

"Hazel? Are you ok?" He asked.

"My head." The vampire ran at us and this time he collided with Jasper. Carlisle moved me before he two of them could crush me. The sound when they collided rang in my ears. The two of them fought on the front lawn. The other Cullens attacked the new vampire. They drug him into the woods.

"Carlisle is she ok?" I heard Esme ask.

"Hazel?" Carlisle asked. I had begun to shake. I was staring at the ground running through the events of what had just happened. A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, surprising me. A loud CRACK was heard. I quickly looked up and saw Carlisle 20 or so feet away from me. He looked shocked.

"Hazel how did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Honey you just threw him 20 feet away from you without touching him." Esme said softly. My eyes grew wide.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Carlisle." I said to him.

"Don't apologize. That was amazing. How did you do it and how did you stop the vampire from attacking you and Jasper?" He questioned.

"I don't know. He grabbed me out of the car and then he threw me against the car. I closed my eyes when he ran at me and when I opened my eyes, I was behind him. When he ran at me again I closed my eyes again and he just stopped. Then I closed my eyes when he ran at Jasper and I." I said.

"I think we found the reason for your headaches." Carlisle said. He hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't move. "How does your head feel now?" he asked me.

"Better. I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to throw you." I said softly. Jasper ran out of the woods. He was next to me in a second. I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"You missed it Jasper. Hazel just threw Carlisle 20 feet without touching him." Esme said.

"She has a power? Even as a human?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes. She was protecting the two of you when the vampire ran at you." Carlisle said.

"I thought that was Bella." He said, running a hand up ad down my back. He was sending huge waves of calmness over me. "Are you ok Hazel?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Just a bit shaken up." I said with a smile. He smiled back and leaned down. He kissed me lovingly.

"You're never allowed out of your house without me." He said kissing my forehead.

"You say that like it is an easy task." Edward laughed, walking out of the wood with Bella.

"It can't be that hard." Jasper said.

"Yeah Edward. Hazel isn't like Bella. Hazel has balance." Emmett laughed. I smiled.

"Thank you guys for saving me." I said to them all.

"Like we needed to. It looked as if you could have taken him. How did you do that whole shield thing?" Bella asked.

"What are you talking about Bella? That wasn't you?" Ben asked.

"Nope. I couldn't protect the two of them with her shield up." Bella said. I saw Alice.

"Alice? Ben?" I asked.

"Yes?" They said at the same time.

"Thank you for finding Amelia."

"No problem. Well we better get home." Alice said.

"Yes. Hazel you might want to get inside. Your dad is beginning to wonder where you are." Edward said.

"Again thank you guys." I said before going inside. I went upstairs and changed in the bathroom. I walked back into my room. Jasper was looking at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Crap I almost forgot. I'll be right back." I went to the laundry room and put Amelia's clothes in the washer machine. I went back upstairs.

"Well congratulations. You have a power as a human. Has something like that happen to you before?" He asked.

"No. That was the first time."


	16. Chapter 16

"You should get some sleep. It's been a rough night." He kissed me. I lied down and rested my head on his chest.

"I have to wait so I can put Amelia's clothes in the drier." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." He whispered. I gave up and fell asleep.

_~DREAM~_

_I was reliving what happened earlier. I was thrown into the car. I got up quickly and ran into the woods. I heard him laughing behind me. I was sent flying forwards and something was on top of me. I was turned on to my back. I was staring into is bright crimson eyes. I screamed for Jasper. The vampire leaned down and laughed. I felt his teeth graze my neck. Then a sharp pain ran from my neck to the rest of my body. _

_~END DREAM~_

I shot up, breathing hard.

"Hazel?" Jasper said.

I looked over at him. His face held concern.

"Sorry. It was just a dream. I'm fine." I laid back down. I sat up a little and looked over at my alarm clock. The red lights formed the numbers **2:30.** I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you ok?" Jasper asked, rubbing my back.

"It was just a dream." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Do you want to hear it?" I asked him timidly.

"Yes."

"I had a dream that what happened earlier went a different way. I couldn't get away fast enough." I muttered. He instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing is going to hurt you. Ever." He said soothingly. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said. He kissed my lips with his icy lips.

"Your welcome. Now go to sleep." After a half hour of silence I stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm never going to be able to get to sleep. Once I'm up then I stay awake." I said. I grabbed my favorite book off of my bookcase. I sat back down on the bed.

"You're welcome to any of my books." I said gesturing to my shelf. He got up and walked over to it. He picked up a murder novel.

"You like murder novels?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I opened my book and started to read. He picked the murder novel and lied down next to me. We sat in silence for the rest of the time. At about 5:00 I got up and grabbed clothes for the day.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I kissed him and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed. I put my hair in a high pony tail. I went back into my room. I kissed Jasper before he jumped out of the window. I woke up the boys and went downstairs. I was surprised to see Dad making breakfast.

"Morning Dad." I said, sitting down at the counter.

"Morning Hazel." The boys ran down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. We quickly ate and I drove them to school. Then I drove to school. My door opened and I quickly looked up. I smiled when I saw it was Jasper. I took his outstretched hand.

"Leave me the hell alone Justin." I heard being yelled across the parking lot. I looked up and saw Amelia walking away from Justin. I went to walk towards him angrily. Jasper held me back.

"I'll do it." Then he walked over to them. I followed after him. Amelia looked surprised when Jasper put himself between the two of them. I grabbed her and we walked away from the two boys.

"This isn't any of your business Cullen." I heard Justin snap. I turned to look at them and saw we were on the other side of the parking lot. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

'_I can't believe he actually thought I wanted him. I can't believe I actually liked him.' _I heard Amelia's voice. I looked over at her and saw that her mouth was not moved.

'_ha look at Amelia. She is a wreck. No doubt Justin went through with the dare.' _I snapped my head up and saw Sarah. She was smirking and I glared at her.

"I'm going to talk to Guy and Scott. They were worried last night. Tell Jasper thank you." Amelia walked over to the guys. I turned around and saw Jasper walking towards me.

'_What a stupid human.'_ Jasper's voice said from inside my head. I watched as his lips never moved.

"Jasper something is wrong. I heard your thought. I also heard Amelia's and Sarah's thoughts." More thoughts flooded my head. I cringed and my knees buckled. Jasper quickly caught me and I leaned against him for support. He led me to the Volvo, where everyone was standing.

'_I can't believe her. She acts like she is a god.' _I looked up and saw Rosalie glaring at Sarah.

"Guys, Hazel can read minds now." Jasper said.

"How is that possible?" Ben hissed.

"I don't know. I just can." I answered. I saw them all looking at me.

"How did you hear that?" Ben asked again.

"I don't know. I heard Justin hiss at Jasper when I was across the parking lot. What's happening to me?" I asked frightened. I nervously bit my nail. I felt calm and I felt Jasper put his arms around my waist.

"Do you think you can go through the day?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. It's just a bit overwhelming." I said.

"Yeah it is. Try to home in on my thoughts." He said looking me in the eye. '_can you hear me?' _I nodded. '_Ok good. Try to ignore the other people. Just my voice.' _I did and then it was almost silent. What was once a screaming fit turned into a dull whisper.

"Thank you Edward." I said. The bell rang and I walked with Jasper to the English room.

I turned to Jasper. "Amelia said thank you." I said to him. He nodded and kissed me.

'_How did he pick her over me?' _

'_How is that possible. We had to work for two years trying to get him to like us and then she just walks in. Unbelievable.' _All these thoughts about us filled my head again.

"What do you hear?" He asked.

"Just a bunch of girls asking why me instead of them." I said. He kissed my forehead comfortingly. I smiled and wrapped and arm around his waist as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We walked into the class room.

'_Whoa when did that happen?' _I heard Scott think.

'_Why didn't she tell us?' _Guy thought. I felt guilty for not telling them. I bit my lip slightly and sat down.

'_Are you ok?' _Jasper's voice stood out from all the other thoughts. I looked over at him and nodded. I started to get images of different boys kissing me instead of Jasper. I saw a lot of fantasies in that class. I stood up just as the bell rang.

"How does Edward do this. I don't ever want any other guys around me. Especially with their thoughts." I said frustrated. He kissed my cheek.

"It'll get better." He said in my ear. He walked me to Algebra but I waited for Amelia, Guy, and Scott.

"So we saw you getting all comfy with Jasper." Guy said with a nudge.

"Yeah. Since when?" Scott asked.

"Last night." I" said as everyone's thoughts pounded my brain.

"I bet you I can get her to kiss me." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Derek looking at our way. _'She so wants me and not Jasper.'_ he thought loudly. We walked into the room and I saw Rosalie an Emmett.

'_You can hear me right?' _Rosalie asked. I nodded as I passed her. '_I know I haven't been nice to you at all and I'm sorry for that. I hope we can be friends.' _She turned to look at me.

"I'd like that Rosalie." She smiled and then Emmett turned to me.

"Hey freak." He joked. I laughed and the teacher walked in. In this class I saw fantasies for Rosalie. I mentally cringed with every new fantasy.

'_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.' _Emmett sang mentally. I quietly groaned. Emmett laughed lowly.


	17. Chapter 17

The bell finally rang after what felt like forever listening to Emmett scream out lyrics to a bunch of teeny bopper songs. I listened to Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, and a bunch of other songs. I met up with Amelia and we walked into the locker room.

'_Wait till they open their lockers.' _I heard Sarah think.

'_Hazel don't open your gym locker of Amelia's.' _I heard Alice scream in my head. I grabbed Amelia's hand as she reached out to unlock her locker.

"I don't feel like changing. Will you sit out with me?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Ok. I don't feel like doing Gym either." I put my books in the locker under mine along with Amelia's books.

'_Someone must have told them.' _Sarah thought angrily. As we walked passed her I smirked at her. '_I'll get that whore.' _She thought evilly. We went through gym without any incidents. I quickly grabbed Amelia once she grabbed her books and we were the first ones to leave. We entered the lunch room. I saw Edward already sitting at the table. He motioned me over.

"I'm going to go see what he needs." I told Amelia before walking over to Edward.

"How are you holding up?" He asked kindly.

"This is horrible. How do you stand it? I know that some girls have to be thinking about you." I said.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard to get use to. Mind you I have had a lot of time to get use to it, unlike yourself. You may want to prepare yourself though. This is going to be very hard for you. I will be loud in the cafeteria and in here." he pointed to my head.

"I'm guessing you are sitting with your friends today?" Alice asked.

"I thought I would sit with you guys today. That is if its alright." I added the last part.

"Of course." Rosalie said, sitting down next to Emmett. I glared at him and he began to sing again.

"I will find something hard enough that will hurt you." I threatened.

"What are you doing to her?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"He's singing, badly I may add, in his mind. Well more like screaming it." Rosalie smacked Emmett in the head.

"I'm going to go tell them that I'm sitting with you guys." I go up and walked back to the table.

"Is it ok if I sit with the Cullens today? I promise to sit with you tomorrow, its just Alice wants to talk about clothes." I said to them.

"Yeah its ok." they all said. I hugged them and walked back to the Cullen table. When I sat down the lunch room vanished and instead I was looking into the hallway.

_**Vision**_

"_Why are you dating Hazel Jasper?" Sarah asked him, practically hanging off him._

"_Please leave me alone Sarah." Jasper growled. Then she kissed him hard on the lips. Jasper pushed her away and wiped his mouth._

"_I love Hazel, Sarah. Now leave me alone." He said angrily. Then he walked away. _

_**End Vision~**_

"That whore." Alice growled. I looked around the table.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"Its happening now Hazel." Edward said softly. I turned to the cafeteria door and waited for Jasper to walk in.

"That was the future. Since you can read minds it feels like you can see the future when Alice is around." Edward said again. I nodded and looked up when the doors were thrown open. I watched as Jasper walked angrily in. He saw me and looked down, not meeting my eyes.

'_You saw that didn't you.'_ He asked.

"Yeah we did." I said, still looking at him. "I love you too." I said, watching Jasper look up quickly. He smiled. I got up and hugged him. He pulled me close to him gently.

'_Aww. How cute, Not.' _I looked up and saw Sarah walking towards us. I saw Amelia, Scott, Guy, Ally, Oliver, and Camile glaring at Sarah as she passed.

'_I told Hazel not to go up to her. This is all my fault.'_ Amelia thought.

'_Hazel will so kick her ass.' _Scott thought confidently. I heard Edward chuckle from behind me.

"Hi Jasper." She said in a flirty tone.

'_Please control your self Hazel. Try to keep calm so your powers don't accidentally come out.' _Jasper thought to me. She held out a piece of paper out to Jasper.

"My number incase you want more of what happened in the hallway." she set it on the table and walked away. I quickly grabbed the piece of paper and threw it away, making sure Sarah saw me do it. Jasper leaned over to kiss me. I pulled away a little.

"Not until you brush your teeth and tongue." I kissed him on the cheek. The table laughed loudly. I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So are you having a hard time with your new power?" Renesmee asked.

"Its getting better. I am starting to hate the male population." I said. Then glared at Emmett. "Also I hate Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers even more." I said.

"How can you hate them?" Renesmee asked shocked.

'_Is she serious?' _The whole table, besides Emmett thought. She started to mentally sing Hannah Montana and Emmett sang Jonas Brothers. I groaned and let my head fall onto my desk. I closed my eyes trying to stop the thoughts that were coming into my head.

' _When you look me in the eyes-' _Was the last thing I heard before everything went silent. I sat up quickly and looked at them. Emmett was smiling along with Renesmee. I freaked out.

"Please tell me you stopped singing." I asked franticly. Their smiles fell.

"No Hazel we didn't." Emmett said.

"I can't hear anything." I said calmer now. I looked up at Emmett and smirked. "Finally it's quiet."

"I can't read your mind Hazel." Edward said, looking at me with a frown.

"I can't feel your emotions either." Jasper said, concerned. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I just wished that the thoughts would stop for a minute." I said. "I am such a freak." I groaned an put my head on the table.

"No you're just special." Bella said. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett laughed loudly at what Bella said.

"I'd rather be a freak then 'special'. I said using air quotes.

"Try to reverse what ever you did." Edward encouraged.


	18. Chapter 18

I thought about hearing the voices again and they all hit me full blast. I whimpered and clutched my head. Then it went silent again.

"I'm sorry. I should have had you wait till later to try that." Edward apologized. There was a disgusting slurp. I looked up in the direction of Jacob. He had spaghetti sauce all over his face.

"That was disgusting." Renesmee scolded him.

"Sorry Nessie." he said, wiping his face off with a napkin. Emmett made a whip noise.

"I wouldn't talk Emmett. Blondie has you wrapped around her finger." Jacob shot back. I smiled.

"Just go over there and kiss her." I heard Sarah say. I turned and saw her talking to Derek. I groaned and thought of the voices. I immediately heard Derek's thoughts about kissing me.

"That is disgusting." I commented. I saw images of me and him kissing. Then came the sexual fantasies. I cringed and blocked it all out. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Follow her Jasper." I heard Edward say. I looked back and waited for him to catch up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out together. I leaned against the locker.

"This is a lot to take in. especially in one day. I'm so proud of you." he kissed me. I kissed him back deepening the kiss a bit. The bell rang causing us to stop our kiss. He grabbed my hand and we walked to History Class.

"Today we will be watching a movie. I thought you could all use a break and I need to grade your projects." He put on National Treasures 2. I sat and watched it with Jasper's hand in my hand. I listened to the people's thoughts around me and they were actually really surprising. I heard a boy behind us thinking of what to do for his girlfriend's birthday.

'_Are you listening in on people's thoughts?" _Jasper thought. I nodded. '_Just be careful. When it gets too much block them out.' _He thought. I nodded.

'_Jasper?' _I thought hard, hoping my power let me communicate with others as well.

'_Yeah?' _I looked over at him and smiled.

'_This is cool.' _I thought to him.

'_Yeah it is.' _He agreed. The bell rang and we got up. Amelia ran over to us.

"is it ok if I get a ride with you? Scott and Guy are going with Oliver and Camile on another date." She asked.

"Of course. I have your clothes too." I said.

"I'll meet you by your car then." she smiled at us and walked off. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist.

'_I can't wait until she sees her car.' _I heard a few people think. We got to the parking lot.

'_Oh god. She is going to be so pissed.' _Amelia thought. I saw her walking towards us. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Alice and Ben.

'_Sarah and Derek trashed your car.' _Alice thought to me.

'_Is it bad?' _I asked her. She looked up at me with confusion. "I just learned how to do it in History." I explained.

"That is so cool. Now we can actually have silent conversations." She hugged me. Jasper let go of me.

"Is it bad?" I asked her.

"Yes. It is all painted with nasty comments and the interior is pulled apart." She said.

'_This will show her not to mess with Jasper's and my relationship.' _Sarah thought bitterly. I looked over at her, Derek was standing next to her. He began to think about sex fantasies again. I groaned in disgust and blocked it out. I looked at Amelia.

"Someone trashed your car. I mean completely trashed." She said. I looked behind her and at my car. The poor thing was completely trashed. I fought back angry tears, Jasper helped calm me down.

"I'll take you home." Jasper said.

"I'm going to go catch a ride with Oliver and the others. I'm really sorry about your car." She hugged me and then ran off. Jasper led me to the Volvo. Rosalie's convertible was parked next to it.

"That wasn't here this morning." I said to him.

"She ran home and got it. Everyone was busy looking at your car to notice it coming in. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Ben were in the convertible. Edward and Bella were standing near the Volvo. Nessie and Jacob were standing near a motorcycle.

'_what about Jack and Kyle?' _I thought to Jasper.

'_We'll pick them up. An you tell your Dad that you three were invited over to our house?' _He handed me my cell phone. I nodded and grabbed it. I called my dad and he said it was fine that I go over.

"Thank you guys for driving us home." I said to the three of them.

"Its ok. Still don't think you need a new car?" Jasper teased. I smacked him, completely forgetting how hard he was. I pulled my hand back as soon as it hit him. I cradled my hand.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked, fight back a smile.

"Yeah. I keep forgetting." I stuck my tongue out at him. We pulled up to the Elementary school. I got out and walked into the office. Jack and Kyle ran out. We walked back to the Volvo. Edward got out and motioned for one of the boys to get in the front seat. Kyle sat in between Edward and Bella. Jack got in the back with Jasper and I.

"I got a part in the play." Jack said excitedly.

"Really? Good Job Buddy." Jasper said with a smile.

"What part are you playing?" Bella asked.

"I'm a Christmas tree." He said with a huge grin. We got to the Cullen's house.

"When is the play?" I asked.

"Friday."

"Do you know all your lines?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Jack got out and ran inside. Kyle didn't move. Bella got out and I sat down where she was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking in his posture. His arms were crossed and he had a pout on his face.

"Nothing." He said angrily. He got out behind Edward and slammed the door. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked inside.

"You guys are going to come right?" Jack asked everyone.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Carlisle said with a smile. He looked up when we walked in.

'_Hazel would you please follow me to my office?' _Carlisle thought.

'_Of course.'_ I replied. He looked shocked and then smiled. Jasper and I followed him into his office.

"Well you have a list in progress with these powers of your's don't you?" He laughed.

"I guess I do don't I?" I replied.

"So we need to find out why you are getting these powers when you are still human. Its extraordinary." Carlisle said.

"I don't know why or how. I mean nothing like this has ever happened to me before." I said nervously.

"It seems you have defense powers. Those are the strongest. I think you may have a type of shield. How are your headaches?" He asked.

"I haven't had any." I said.

"Good. My theory is that the headaches where your powers, building up. The vampire must have triggered something and it released your abilities." He said calmly. "I was hoping you would like to practice your powers. I was also hoping you would allow me to watch."

"Yeah I would like to practice. I already practiced my mind reading thingy and I can block out them when I don't want to hear it." I stood up and we walked downstairs. Esme and Rosalie stayed inside with the boys as we walked outside.

"Ok. Focus on protecting yourself from Emmett." Carlisle said. Emmett ran towards me quickly. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was behind him. I closed my eyes again as Emmett turned around and ran at me again. This time I heard a loud CRASH. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett laying next to a broken oak tree.

"Is he ok?" I asked nervously. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. Emmett stood up with a grin.

"That was awesome. Do it again." He ran at me and I kept my eyes open this time. I watched as he flew backwards.


	19. Chapter 19

"How is this fun for you?" I asked Emmett after the fifth time of me throwing him across the yard.

"I believe I can fly." he said as I threw him back again. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok lets practice your shield." Edward said. He was on my left and Emmett was on my right. They both ran at me. They stopped a few feet away from me.

"Very good." Carlisle smiled. The two of the tried to get in again. They kept trying.

"Ok guys. Leave her alone. She needs to rest." Jasper said. I smiled and appeared behind Jasper. I jumped onto his back and we ran into the house. He ran upstairs and then he laid me on his bed. He laid down next to me. I curled into a ball at Jasper's side and fell asleep.

"I really need to stop falling asleep at your place. Its rude." I said when I woke up.

"Its perfectly ok. You had a rough day." He kissed my forehead. We walked downstairs hand in hand. The family was watching as Jack, Kyle, Jacob, Nessie, and Emmett played video games. Jasper pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him and turned to the TV. Jasper pulled the hair from my neck and rested his cheek on my neck. I smiled and played with his fingers.

"Its late. You should probably take Hazel, Jack, and Kyle home." Carlisle said to Jasper. He nodded and I stood up.

"Kyle, Jack lets go home." Kyle walked over to me and I picked him up. Jasper picked Jack up and we got into Edward's Volvo. He dropped us off and kissed me.

"I'll be back after I drop off the car." I nodded and led the boys inside. They walked upstairs and fell asleep. I sleepily walked into the room and lied down. There was a tapping sound on my window. I looked over and let Jasper in. He smiled and I lied back down on my bed. He lied down on top of the covers. I fell asleep shortly after that.

My alarm clock went off. "Are you going to get up anytime soon?" Jasper asked.

"No. I don't feel to good." I said, my voice a little hoarse. I sat up and coughed into my hand.

"Ok. I'm going to go tell the others and then I'll be back." I watched as he jumped out of the window. There was a small knock on the door.

"Hazel Daddy said to get up." Jack said through the door.

"Can you tell Daddy to come up here?" I asked him. I heard his footsteps grow distant. Then I heard heavy footsteps walking towards my door. There was another knock.

"Come in." The door opened and Dad walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't feel good. I think I'm sick." Dad put a hand on my forehead. He quickly redrew his hand.

"You're burning up. Stay in bed. I have a job interview but after that I will be back home." he kissed my forehead. He walked out of the room and then came back with day-quill and a cup of water. I took the medicine and they left. Jasper climbed back through the window. He put a hand to my forehead, hoping it would stop my fever. I whimpered at the coolness of his skin. He went to take his hand away but I quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Carlisle is on his way here." Jasper said. I nodded and began to fall asleep. I woke up when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle looking over me.

"Its ok Hazel." He said. He put a thermometer in my mouth. When it beeped it read 102 degrees. "Hazel you should go take a shower. A hot shower." he said softly. I nodded and stood up. I stumbled and Carlisle quickly grabbed me around the waist. I sneezed and I flew back into the wall.

"What the hell? Hazel are you ok?" Jasper asked me, pulling me up.

"I'm fine." I said, walking towards the bathroom. I sneezed again and the bookshelf fell to the ground. I looked at the two of them. They both had wide eyes.

"Oops." I said as I went to pick up the books. Jasper pushed me lightly to the bathroom.

"I'll get it." He said before handing me a towel and walking into my room. I took a shower and just let the hot water run over me. I got dressed and walked out. Jasper was lying on my bed and Carlisle was gone.

"Carlisle was called in." He said. I nodded and laid down next to him. I pressed my forehead into his cold neck. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better but not completely. I'm sorry you had to clean up the bookcase." I said.

"That's ok. I wasn't expecting you to knock it down with a sneeze or send yourself into a wall." He said, running his hand up and down my back.

"Oh I do that all the time." I said sarcastically. He laughed which caused me to laugh. I fell asleep again. I woke up to see Jasper no where in sight. I got up and walked over to my desk. I lifted the lid of my laptop and turned it on.

'_Are you wake?' _I heard Jasper think.

'_Yeah I am.' _I replied. There was a soft knock on my window and Jasper waved. I waved back and let him in. He kissed me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Much better. I don't get sick for very long." I said. I went back to my computer and logged onto my email. I deleted the message from my ex right away. Jasper was lying on my bed reading. I looked at the book.

"Your reading a vampire book?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I guess I am." He laughed too. I turned the computer off and lied down next to him.

"Did I do anything in my sleep?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. You couched a few times. You did sneeze again but you only moved the be a little." he said. I leaned over and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and then he towered over me. I was on my back and he was over me, resting his weight on his hand arm that was next to my head. I pulled away so I could breath. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Your dad is coming." Then he was gone.

'_I hate when you do that.'_ I thought to him.

'_I'll remember that.' _He thought. I smiled and my dad walked in.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah. The boys home yet?" I asked, noticing how quiet it was.

"Yeah. They're playing video games." He said. Just as he finished his sentence there was a sound of a loud explosion downstairs.

"Yes! I blew your whole team down." I heard Kyle say.

"You are such a cheater." Jack said back. I laughed quietly and laid my head on my pillow.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No. I'm good. Thank you though."


	20. Chapter 20

**~Sorry for The Delay. I was busy with homework, mid terms, and school in general. I'm hoping to get Chapter 21 out tonight for everyone. Hope the wait was worth it!~**

* * *

He left the room and Jasper reappeared. I leaned over and kissed him. I heard more explosion noises coming from downstairs. I smiled and listened as the two boys fought.

"I'm bored." I said off handedly.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Please." I begged him.

"Ok. I'll meet you outside at the end of the road." he kissed me and jumped out of the window. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I walked downstairs.

"Dad. I'm going to go for a walk. I have my cell if you need me." I walked down the road and Jasper walked next to me. He picked me up and ran into the woods. He stopped at a clearing. He ran to the middle of the clearing and we sat down. The grass was dry. He laid back and I laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me gently. I smiled up at him.

"Hazel I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Jasper." I looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away and sneezed. I watched as Jasper went flying back into a tree. I sneezed again and flew into a tree as well. I whimpered in pain as I tried to roll.

"Hazel!" Jasper was next to me in a second. "Hazel can you hear me?" Jasper asked. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jasper's worried eyes.

'_Wake up please Hazel.' _I heard Jasper's voice in the darkness I was currently in.

'**What's going on? Where am I?' **I thought to myself. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I began to cry.

'_Shh Hazel its ok. Try to relax sweetheart.' _I heard Edward say.

'_Can you hear me?' _I asked, hoping for an answer.

'_Yes. Now I need you to calm down. What do you see?'_ His voice floated through the darkness.

'_Nothing. Its all black. Edward I'm scared.'_ I said to him.

'_There's nothing to be afraid of. Carlisle is working on you. Do you feel anything?'_ Just as he finished I felt a sharp pain in my back.

'_Ow. Please make them stop.' _I said desperately.

"Carlisle she can feel it. It caused her pain." I heard Edward say.

'_I heard you.' _I said to him.

'_Good. Jasper is going to talk to you now. I'll answer for you.' _Edward said.

"She can hear it when we talk. Jasper you should probably talk to her." Edward said to the others.

"Hazel are you ok?" I heard Jasper asked concerned.

'_Tell him I'm fine. As long as no one touches my back.' _I replied.

"She said she is fine, as long as no one touches her back." He replied for me.

'_What happened?' _I asked Edward.

"She wants to know what happened."

"You sneezed and threw me into a tree. Then you sneezed again and you crashed into a tree. You cracked the tree in half. I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Jasper said softly.

'_Ask him if he's ok.' _I pleaded to Jasper.

"She want to know if your ok Jasper." Edward asked.

"You shouldn't worry about me. Worry about getting better." I felt a cold pressure on my forehead. "I love you Hazel." Jasper whispered.

'_I love him too.' _

"She said she loves you too."

Then I heard Carlisle's voice. "Hazel we are going to have to look at your back. We're going to numb it before we touch it. Ok?" He said carefully.

'_ok.' _Edward didn't say anything. I felt a small amount of pressure on my back. I slowly felt my back go numb.

"Can you feel your back?" Carlisle asked.

'_no.'_ I said softly.

"No she can't." Edward said. I prepared myself to feel something on my back. I was surprised that after a few minutes Carlisle started to talk again.

"Ok Hazel we're done looking at your back." He said sadly. I heard Edward gasp.

"What?" Jasper and a few other voices asked.

"It looks like she'll be paralyzed." Edward said softly. I started to cry.

"Shh sweetheart. It'll be ok." Jasper said, his voice cracking at the end. I continued to cry. Then I felt a pain in my back. I was aware of my back arching.

"Hazel, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked quickly.

'_My back. Make it stop please!' _I whimpered.

"Carlisle her back." Edward said sadly. I felt myself being rolled gently and quickly to my side. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Dr. Cullen, Miss Denvern's family is here." A new voice said.

"Thank you. Please send them in." Carlisle said.

'_What do they think happened?' _I asked.

"That you were hit by a car." Edward answered.

'_Thank you Edward. Tell everyone else thank you too.' _

"_Your welcome Hazel. Hazel says thank you to everyone." I heard. I became extremely tired. I started to loose all connections with Edward. I started to fall into the darkness. _

"_Hazel?" Edward asked urgently. I heard a faint straight beep. Then I heard and felt nothing. _


	21. Chapter 21

"Hazel! Can you hear me?" I heard Carlisle ask softly.

'_Yes.' _I thought, hoping Edward was still there.

"She can hear you." I heard a few sighs of relief.

"Hazel I need you to listen to me. This is very important. I need you to keep talking to Edward. I don't care about what but please just talk to him. We almost just lost you." I heard him say sadly.

'_really? I almost died?' _I asked Edward.

"Yes you almost did."

'_Is Jasper still there?' _I asked him.

"Yes he is."

'_is everyone here?' _

"Yep everyone."

'_Can everyone talk to me? I need to hear their voices. I want to remember them incase.' _I said quietly. I heard shuffles and then a hand clasped mine.

"Sweetheart its Esme. I want to let you know that we will always be here for you. No matter what. Just remember that." I heard her voice crack and then my hand was released. I heard sobbing and then Carlisle mumbling words of comfort. Next a large hand over sized mine.

"Hey Hazel. I wish you could see this huge bear I got you." I felt something warm and fuzzy being tucked close to my side. Then he laughed sadly. "I really hope you get better. I always wanted another little sister to pick on." Then there was a cold pressure to my forehead and my hand was released.

As soon as my hand was held by a warmer hand I saw myself. My skin pale and motionless. I also saw a large white bear curled up next to my side. "I hope that got to you." I heard Nessie say. "I hope you get better as well. I always need another aunt to spoil me." Then I heard laughter fill the room.

Nessie's hand was replaced by a small delicate hand. "You need to get better so we can go shopping. Also I never got to give you a makeover." Alice said happily.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you that well but when you get better that will change." Ben said.

"I'm so sorry Hazel." Bella said. I heard someone else start to sob. There was a slight pressure to my forehead again. I heard the door open.

"Hazel?" I heard my dad croak.

"She's unresponsive but we believe she can hear you. " Carlisle said. I felt another cold pressure on my forehead before I heard the door close again.

"Hey honey. Its Dad. I shouldn't of let you go out. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." It broke my heart to hear him say that. I felt tears slide from my eyes. I heard a beep increase in speed. "I'm guessing you can hear me." he laughed a little. I felt a series of pain ripple through my back. I felt my body arch and leave the bed.

"Nurse! Someone!" I heard my dad yell. I struggled to relax.

'_Edward?' _I screamed in my head. I heard Carlisle talking but I wasn't registering anything he was saying.

'_Relax Hazel. Keep talking.' _Edward said calmly.

'_I don't want to die.' _I said softly.

"_You won't. Just relax and keep talking.' _Edward said. He was still calm.

'_Tell Jasper I love him so much.' _I whimpered. I felt my body relax and I heard the regular beeping of the heart monitor. I felt my dad hold my hand tightly.

'_See your heart beat is back to normal. Remember we're here! Keep talking, especially if that happens again.' _He thought to me. I then saw a blinding white light. I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Hazel open your eyes." Dad urged. I was confused but tried to open them. I saw my dad looking down at me. He smiled. "I'm going to go get a doctor." He kissed my forehead.

"There's no need." I heard Carlisle say. I saw Carlisle look over me. "Can you move your head?" He asked. I moved my head to look towards the door and then back at him. "Very good. Can you move your arms for me?" I lifted my arms weakly and moved my wrist and fingers. "And now your legs?" He said. I bit my lip and moved my legs. I smiled out of relief. I looked to Carlisle and saw him smiling as well.

'_I'm not paralyzed. Edward.' _I said happily.

'_Thank god.'_ He answered in relief. I smiled and looked at my dad. He had tears in his eyes. He leaned down and hugged me tight. The boys came running in followed by Jasper.

"I'm sorry Mr. Denvern they really wanted to see her." I looked over at him and smiled. His smile widened when he saw me a wake and looking over at him. Jack and Kyle walked timidly to me.

"Are you ok Hazel?" Kyle asked. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice yet. He hugged me and Jack hugged me after Kyle. "I like your bear." Kyle said.

"Its from Emmett." I said softly and a bit hoarse.

"Hazel you should get some sleep." Carlisle said. I nodded and relaxed my body. The sounds faded out and I fell asleep.

I felt a cold hand grab my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper. He was sitting in the chair next to my head. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said softly. I licked my lips. "Can I have some water?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed a cup off my nightstand. I drank from the straw and felt as the cold water rushed down my throat. I pulled back and he set it back on the nightstand. "Thank you." He nodded and ran his hand through my hair softly.

"I'm sorry for throwing you." I said to him.

"It didn't hurt me. Its you that got hurt honey." He kissed my lips gently. "Your never aloud to sneeze." He joked.

"Not if I land in the hospital every time." I said with a smile.

"I'm so glad that you can move everything. I thought you were going to be paralyzed." He said softly.

"I'm glad too. What would have happened if I was?" I asked him.

"It would be the same but I would have to carry you everywhere. Though I do that now." he said. I laughed along with him.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked him. He stood up and nodded. I moved over to give him enough room. He slid into the bed next to me. I curled up to his side. "I love you." I said before falling back asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"Wake up sweetheart." I heard a voice say into my ear. I opened my eyes and saw my Dad sitting in the chair by my dad. I sat up slightly. He pushed me back gently. "No don't try that yet." He whispered.

"Hey Dad." I smiled up at him.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." He smiled back. "How are you and the boys?" I asked.

"We're good. I just got done dropping them off at school. I was heading to work and I thought I would come see you. You know that Jasper boy has been here all night?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Yes he was. He's was asleep when I came in here. He's in the cafeteria right now." Dad said smiling. "He really likes you. He asked me when you get better can he take you on a date. Not many boys ask permission these days." He smiled and took my hand.

"What did you tell him?" I asked him, a bit worried of how he answered.

"I said yes." Dad said with a smile. I laughed slightly and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Dad." He kissed my forehead.

"Your welcome now I'm sorry but I have to work. It wouldn't look to good since I just started a few days ago." I nodded. He gave me a kiss on the forehead again and left the room. Jasper walked in a minute later. I was trying to sit up again when he walked in.

"No its not a good idea for you to get up yet." He pushed me back slightly.

"I was just testing." I said. He smiled.

"So your dad said I could take you on a date when you get better. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Surprise me." I smiled. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Knock Knock." We pulled apart and I saw Carlisle at the door with a smile. "How are you feeling today Hazel?" He asked.

"Better. My back doesn't hurt that much." he smiled down at me.

"That's good. Tomorrow we are going to have you try to walk and see how that turns out. You may have to go through physical therapy."

"Can we try it today?" I asked him.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Hazel You need to heal." Carlisle said.

"Please. I will go crazy without doing something." I pleaded. Carlisle looked over at Jasper. "Please Carlisle." I begged.

"I guess we can see if you can walk now." Carlisle said after a minute. I smiled and sat up slowly. Jasper helped me out of the bed and I stood unsteadily on my feet. I stepped forward but collapsed in Jasper's arms.

I went to stand up and try it again but Jasper held me to his chest. "I think that's enough Hazel." He said.

"No. Let me try Jasper." I said softly. I looked into his arms. He let me try again. I didn't collapse but I started to lean dangerously to the left. I righted myself and took a step forward. I stumbled and Jasper caught me.

'Come on Hazel. You can do it.' I heard Rosalie's voice. I looked to the door way and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back and took another step. I winced as it sent a wave of pain through my back. I collapsed again into Jasper's arms.

"I'm done." I said up to him. He smiled slightly and helped me back into bed. Rosalie walked into the room.

"Hi Hazel." She said.

"Hi Rosalie." I replied with a smile.

"You look better. Yesterday you looked like us." She joked. I smiled. She took a seat next Jasper.

"Well you did a good job with walking Hazel. I'll be b later to check on you and to make sure you take your medication." Carlisle said before leaving. I turned to the two of them.

"Why aren't you two in school?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow.

"Like I could concentrate." Jasper said with a smile.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You didn't look that good this morning." Rosalie said.

"Really? It was probably because I had no make up on." I joked. She smiled at that.

"As if you need make up." another voice said from the doorway. I looked over and saw Alice and Ben. I smiled over at them. Alice kissed my cheek and Ben messed up my hair. I glared playfully at him.

"So you guys didn't go to school either?" I said.

"None of us did." I looked to the doorway and saw Edward, Nessie, Bella, Esme, and Jake. They all sat around the room. Esme came over and kissed my forehead motherly.

"I'm so happy your ok." She said softly. Rosalie stood up and Esme took her spot next to my bed beside Jasper. Nessie walked over and touched my arm. I saw Jasper and I on the bed last night. My head was on his chest and his arm was around my waist and the other behind his head. I looked over to Jasper and smiled.

"What did she show you?" Jasper asked.

"Us last night." I said.

There was a knock on the door. I looked over and saw another giant teddy bear. I laughed along with everyone in the room. The bear was brown instead of the white one he got me yesterday. He lied it down next to me. I smiled and started to pet the soft fur.

"Everyone knows what happened." Edward said softly. I looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

"How did they find out?" I asked.

"Apparently a nurse said something to her family and it happened to be a student that knows you. They told the school and know everyone knows." Edward replied.

"Uh oh. Now no one will leave me alone." I groaned.

"They will when Jasper will never leave your side." Bella smirked. I looked over at her. Edward had her arm around her shoulder. Edward was glaring at Jake as he had an arm around Nessie. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap. I smiled and felt tired. I fought the sleepy feeling and looked over to Jasper. He smiled when I locked eyes with him.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. I nodded and I fell asleep quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

I opened my eyes and saw Amelia, Guy, Scott, Camile, and Oliver standing next to my bed. I looked over and saw Jasper. His hand was still holding mine.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

Amelia hugged me gently with tears running down her face. "Oh my god. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm much better you guys." I said with a smile.

"We heard that it was a miracle that you weren't paralyzed." Scott said, hugging me gently. I tensed at the word 'paralyzed.' Jasper sent me a wave of calm. He stood up.

"I'll let you all have some privacy." He kissed me gently on the lips and walked out.

"So what happened? All we heard was that you were hit by a car." Guy said.

"I don't really remember anything that happened." I said, putting on a fake concentrated look.

"That's ok. Thank god your ok though. I can't believe this happened to you. Forks got interesting after you came here." Camile joked. I smiled and laughed a bit. There was a knock on the door. Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Hazel and everyone else." He said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." They replied. I smiled.

"You'll need to take these." He handed me a small cup with about three pills in it. He held the cup of water as I sipped it through the straw. He marked something on his clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"A lot better. My back doesn't hurt at all." I said. He smiled.

"That's good. I'll be back in later. Sorry for interrupting." He walked out and closed the door. Amelia sat in Jasper's seat, Scott sat down across the room next to Guy, Camile sat next to Amelia and Oliver sat next to the other two guys. They told me that everyone wanted to know what happened to me. They said that there was a bet on how long I was going to live.

"_Well we better get going. I'm so glad you're ok Hazel." everyone hugged me and they all left. My dad walked in next followed by Kyle and Jake. _

"_How's the play coming along Jake?" I asked._

"_We're almost ready." He said happily. I smiled. Kyle walked over and climbed onto the bed. He curled up into a ball at my side. I looked down at him smiling. Jack climbed onto the bed and laid down on my other side. I turned on the TV for them. _

"_I brought your mp3 and laptop incase you wanted them." Dad said. He rested the laptop case against the nightstand, _

"_Thank you. Can you hand me that cup of water please." I asked him. He held the cup because my hands were shaking as I tried to support the weight of it. I pulled away from the straw. Dad told me about his job and at some point I fell asleep again._

_I woke up and saw it was dark outside. I groaned at how time I was sleeping._

"_It is normal for people in a hospital to sleep a lot." Edward said from the chair beside me._

"_I hate it." I said, turning to look at him. "Can we try walking again?" I asked him._

"_I don't know if that is a good idea." he said. I sat up anyways and Edward rolled his eyes. He helped me out of bed and supported my weight. I took a step forward and then another. I didn't lean or collapse. I kept walking for about five minutes._

"_Ok you're going to tire yourself out." He said as guided me to bed._

"_Wait. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, embarrassed. He smiled and led me to the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against the wall as I walked over to the toilet. I went and washed my hands. Then I walked back over to the door. Carlisle was waiting at the door along with Jasper and Edward._

"_You're so stubborn." Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around my waist._

'_No I'm determined." I corrected. He smiled down at me and led me back to my bed. He laid me down and then lied down next to me. Carlisle and Edward laughed and followed us. Carlisle looked down at me. _

"_Physical Therapy starts tomorrow so you need your rest. It will be early so be prepared." He kissed my forehead and walked out. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek then followed Carlisle out. I curled into Jasper's side. _

"_Go to sleep." He said softly._

"_I love you." I whispered._

"_I love you too." I drifted to sleep. I woke up and Jasper was still lying in the bed with me. I smiled over at him. A nurse came in with a wheelchair and rolled me through the hallways. Jasper followed closely . _

_After the therapy I was able to walk on my own but not for a period of time. I was wheeled back into my room where everyone was waiting._

"_Won't you get in trouble with all €the days you guys are missing?" I teased. The room laughed. Carlisle handed me my cup of pills and I took them one at a time. _

"_When can I go home?" I asked him._

"_probably over the weekend." he said. _

"_But Jack's play is tomorrow." _

"_Well I guess we can get you out of here for the play, but you need to come back for the night." He said. "Jasper will have to carry you though." Carlisle added. _

"_Okay." I agreed. "If its ok with Jasper." I looked over at him and he nodded. I smiled and he kissed my lips. I laughed a little and he pulled away. _

"_Now rest. More therapy in the morning before you leave." Carlisle said. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Everyone said their good nights and left the room. Jasper crawled into bed and I fell asleep on his chest. _


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to see a nurse leaning over me. "Time for your therapy." I groggily got up and she helped me into the wheelchair. My head felt heavy and I could barely keep it up.

"You ok dear?" The elderly nurse asked me kindly.

"Yeah just tired." I answered. During therapy I collapsed a bunch of times but kept insisting that I continue. After about two hours the nurse wheeled me back into my room. Japer was sitting in the chair like usual. He smiled over at me but I looked away, mad at myself that I was getting worse instead of better. I was mad at myself and disappointed in myself. The nurse helped me into bed and then left.

Jasper grabbed me hand. "Hazel what's wrong?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes and voice.

"I was worse today, Jasper. I'm not getting better." He rubbed my hand soothingly.

"You're going to get better." He promised. "Alice saw you in a vision. You two were shopping." He said, kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry I got moody." I apologized. He smiled at me.

"That's ok. I understand. Its only the two of us today." he said. I scooted over and he took the hint. He climbed into the bed next to me and I laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and turned the TV on with the remote.

Carlisle walked in a half hour later. "How are you feeling Hazel?" He asked.

"Can I try walking again? I feel better then I did this morning." I did my best puppy dog eyes. I turned slightly and saw Jasper with puppy eyes as well. Carlisle laughed and nodded. He helped me out of bed and I didn't collapse once.

"I think its you guys." I said as Jasper helped me back into bed after an hour. There was a small knock on my door. Carlisle opened the door since he was closest. Ally sat in a wheelchair, pale and extremely thin.

"Hey Hazel." She said softly.

"Hi Ally. How are you doing?" I asked her. She looked at Jasper and bit her lip. "Jasper can Ally and I talk for a bit alone?" I asked, noticing her shyness. He nodded and kissed my forehead. He got up and smiled at Ally before leaving the room. Carlisle rolled her closer to my bed. I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm not doing the best Hazel." She admitted after a few minutes. I stood up shakily and walked towards her. I hugged her small figure and Ally broke down into tears. I held her as she cried into my shoulder. I cried with her and after a five minutes we began to try to calm ourselves. Ten minutes after that we stopped crying. I was sitting in the chair, unable to get back onto the bed.

"It'll be ok Ally." I reassured her.

"I'm hoping it does. I just started heavy Chemo so hopefully it helps." She said, her bottom lip quivered slightly. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"Ally its time for you to get back to bed. You are going to need the rest." I stood up again and gave her another hug. The nurse wheeled her out and Jasper immediately walked back in. He quickly wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Carlisle said that you can leave. The play is coming up in about two hours so I'm going to take you to my house and drive you to the school." He said. I smiled and he handed me a bag.

"Alice picked out an outfit for you." He said, noticing my confusion. I smiled then nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. I got dressed and at the bottom of the bag was my black eyeliner and mascara. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue blouse. I walked out a little unsteadily and Jasper was waiting at the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist again and we he handed me my shoes. I slipped the black sneakers on and Jasper led me out of the room.

"We're leaving with Carlisle." He said as he helped me into the back of the black Mercedes. As soon as we were situated Carlisle got into the front seat and started the car. We drove to the Cullen's house and Jasper helped me out. Emmett was the first one to greet me. He ran to me quickly and hugged me. I let out a yelp of surprise as he did it.

"You're going to be fun to scare." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes. I immediately let the thoughts of everyone fill my head.

'_Lets see. What can we do to her?' _A warning growl was sent to Emmett by Edward. I looked over at him and saw him shaking his head.

"Try it Emmett and I will kick your butt." I threatened. He looked down at me quickly.

'_Crap I forgot you could read minds.' _


	25. Chapter 25

Jasper helped me into the passenger seat of the black Mercedes. He ran and got into the driver's seat. Edward and Bella got into the backseat. We had spent the last two hours messing around at the Cullen's house. Emmett and Jasper wrestled, Bella was sitting in Edward's lap, Rosalie and Alice were getting ready, Ben joined the wrestling match. Jake and Nessie were off somewhere and told us that they would meet us at the school.

We arrived to the school in silence. I opened the door and walked out. Jasper walked over quickly and held me by my waist. We walked into the auditorium and met up with the rest of the Cullens. They were sitting next to my dad and Kyle. I sat on my dad's left and Jasper sat next to me at the last chair of the row. Nessie and Jake walked in and Edward and Bella. Kyle crawled onto my lap as the play started.

Jack walked out halfway through the play, dressed up as a Christmas tree. I smiled when I saw him say his lines. He didn't mess up and soon the play was over. Jack ran out and met up with us. He came up to me and I hugged him.

"You did great." I said to him. He smiled and we all walked out of the school. Sarah stopped us before we left.

"I heard you got hit by a car." She said smugly. I ignored her. "So Jasper have you decided that you wanted more of me?" Sarah asked seductively.

"Actually a bit less of you would be nice." Jasper said. I smirked and he led me to my dad's car. He sat me in the passenger seat. "I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and left.

"So how are you feeling?" Dad asked me.

"So much better. I'm able to walk for a few hours." I said brightly. He smiled and we talked about his job again for the rest of the ride. When we got home my dad helped me up the stairs and into my room. As soon as he left Jasper was laying down next to me.

**Monday Morning**

"You sure you want to go to school?" Dad asked me again.

"Yes. I need to get caught up." I answered him with a small smile. He smiled and the door bell rang. Dad got up and answered it and saw Jasper.

"Hello sir." Jasper aid politely.

"Good morning Jasper." dad said. He kissed my forehead and left for work.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." I stood up and walked into the living room. The boys got their coats on and we headed out the door. "I never got to ask, who's car is this?" asked as we slid into the black Mercedes.

"Well since I'm taking you everywhere lately Carlisle gave it to me." he said as we dropped the two boys off. Then he drove us to the high school. "You know you don't have to do this." He said.

"I'm already behind. Besides I feel fine. Even better, I haven't sneezed for a while." I said happily. "Besides it's the last few days before Christmas break." I said.

"Still."

"I'll be fine." I kissed him gently and got out of the car. I immediately focused on hearing everyone's thoughts.

'_I can't believe she lived.' _I heard a few bitter people say as we passed them.

'_I'm so happy she's ok.' _I heard Amelia, Scott, Camille, Guy, and Oliver say. I smiled at them as we walked into school. Everyone's thoughts varied but most asking themselves if they should talk to me. Jasper walked at my side to the English room.

"Its good to see you moving about Hazel." Mrs. Decker said. I smiled and took my seat next to Jasper. Half way through class I noticed Jasper staring at me.

'_There something on my face?' _I asked amused.

'_Nope. Just bored.' _he replied.

'_I know me too.'_ I then turned back to the teacher and listened to her talking about the next book.

'_Lord of the Flies? That doesn't sound very good.' _I thought to Jasper.

'_Its actually a good book.' _He replied. I raised my eyebrow at him.

'_You'll see.' _He said before the bell rang. He held his hand out to me and I immediately linked our fingers.

Soon the day was half way over. It was lunch and Jasper was walking by my side like all day.

'_I really hope she sits with us today.' _I heard Amelia's voice clearly. I looked up at Jasper.

"Amelia wants me to sit with them." I bit my lips as his eyes looked over at Amelia's table.

"Ok. I'm watching though." He kissed me and then walked with me to the table. He left after saying a few hello's. I sat down and smiled at them.

"Hey guys." I said. I stole Amelia's orange off her plate.

"Hey." She went to grab the orange back. I licked it and then offered it. She surprised me when he actually took it back. I frowned and crossed my arms childishly.

"I wanted that." I whined. She just smiled and ate it. Scott laughed and handed me his orange. I looked to Amelia and stuck my tongue out a t her.

'_You're so childish.' _Alice laughed.

'_I try.' _I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her. My eyes met Jaspers and he raised an eyebrow. I copied his action and then smiled. I looked back at the table.

'_Perfect time to make my move.' _I heard Sarah say to herself. I quickly looked around the room and saw her looking at Jasper.

'_Watch out you guy.' _I thought to them. They looked over at me in confusion. '_Sarah is coming.' _Jasper winced and Rosalie growled slightly. I watched as she sauntered over.

"Hi Jazz." She said, running her hand up and down his arm.

'_I really liked that shirt. Now we are going to have to burn it.' _I thought to Jasper. I saw Edward smile over at me. Amelia put a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her. She had a grim look on her face.

"I have faith in Jasper." I said. Then I turned back and saw Rosalie standing in front of Sarah with a murderous look. The whole table was glaring at Sarah.

'_What's wrong?' _I asked Bella.

'_She made a comment about you and /Rosalie snapped.' I looked to Rosalie. She was still glaring at Sarah. I knew Jasper was sending her calming emotions. _


	26. Chapter 26

**I know everyone is probally so mad at me! I'm SO SO SO Sorry!! Finals were this week and i was studing. I as once again so sorry for this long wait. I feel so bad. I know this chapter is super short but i will write more tomorrow!!! I just wanted to give everyone a short part and let everyone know that i am not abonding this story!!!**

* * *

I watched as Rosalie stood unmoving in from of Sarah. I warily looked at Edward. He was watching Rosalie with a smile.

'_Rosalie.'_ I thought to her.

'_I'm going to kill her.' _She said seriously. Edward moved and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should leave Sarah." Edward said darkly. Sarah gulped loudly and walked away from the table quickly. Scott and Guy started to laugh. That was the only sound in the cafeteria. I saw Sarah look over at us quickly. Her eyes narrowed and she stomped out of the cafeteria. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie smirking to herself. The whole table congratulated her and they all laughed.

'_Thank you.' _I thought to her as the bell rang.

'_Anytime. Remember you're my friend.' _I smiled and walked with Amelia, Scott, and Guy to History class. I sat down next to Jasper and the teacher had us make up the work we missed. We had to write a paper, do the missed assignments, and study for a quiz that we had to take the next day.

'_I'm so bored. Are you done yet?' _Jasper whined. I looked over at him and smiled. He rested his hand on my knee. I shivered slightly as I felt the coolness through my jeans. He laughed and went to move his hand. I quickly grabbed his wrist.

'_No. It feels good.' _I thought to him. I looked down at my paper and finished the outline. I finished just as the bell rang.

"Hazel can I talk to you for a minute?" Amelia asked. Jasper helped me up. I stumbled slightly but Jasper righted me. I leaned back into his chest slightly. "Are you ok Hazel?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. Just give me a minute." I said, I closed my eyes and let my hair fall into my face as I looked towards the floor. Jasper never let go of my waist. I opened my eyes.

"Ok. I'm good. I'll meet you at the car ok Jasper." I said turning slightly to look at him.

"Of course love." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. Amelia walked by my side.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Its about Ally." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panicky.

"She's fine. She said she is getting better." She said happily.

"Oh thank god." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I was also wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over this weekend?" She asked me.

"I'll have to ask my dad but I'm pretty sure I can." Then she latched herself to me in a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you." She said happily. She let me go and took off running into the parking lot. I rested up against the wall and closed my eyes. I opened them a second later and walked to the black Mercedes.

"Sleepover huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. As long as my dad will be able to watch the boys." I said. "Is that ok?" I added quickly. He held my hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to ask me permission to go see your friend." He said.

"Oh." I blushed. He smiled and laughed a bit. Then we pulled out of the parking lot and into the elementary parking lot. Jasper got out and walked into the school. He came back out with the boys and helped them into their seatbelt. Then he got into the driver's seat and drove us home. When we got there Jasper helped me out of the car and we all walked inside. I collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Tired love?" he mocked.

"Quiet you." I said with a smile. I buried my head into a pillow. The boys quickly turned on the x-box and started to play.


	27. Chapter 27

**This song does not belong to me. I'm not that clever. The song is 'Thriving Ivory- Angels on the Moon. I was listening to it wheni was writing and though i would include it. Gives Hazela break from Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers. i promise that i will go back to updating regularly!!**

* * *

'_Do you dream, that the world will know your name_

_So tell me your name_

_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?_

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel_

_I wanna sunburn, just to know that that I'm alive_

_To know I'm alive_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, casude I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves to soon.'_

I smiled as he sang in his head. I turned my head to face the TV. Jasper, Kyle, and Jack were playing some kind of racing game. This time Jasper won. The phone rang and I quickly got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god your ok. How are sweetheart?" I smiled.

"I'm doing fine Grandma."

"Thank god. What happened?" She asked.

"I was hit by a car. I don't remember much."

"Oh Dear."

"Yeah but its all good now."

"That's so good to hear. So your father mentioned something about a boy."

"Yes. His name Jasper." I smiled over at him and saw he was smiling back at me. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Is he cute? She asked happily.

"Yes Oma he is absolutely gorgeous."

'_You are as well love.'_ Jasper thought to me.

"Bring him to my house for Christmas. I want to meet the boy who has your heart." Then she giggled.

"He is spending Christmas with his family." I said.

"Well bring them too."

"it's a big family. Are you sure?"

"Of course. How many?" She asked.

"Eleven."

"Wow! I'll need more food. Ask them will you? I really want to meet this Jasper."

"I'll ask."

"Good. Well I have to go to the store. Call me when they answer."

"Will do Oma. Love you."

"Love you too Dear." We hung up and I laid back down on the couch.

"You want to come to my grandma's for Christmas?" I asked Jasper.

"We'll see." He said casually.

'_You mean Alice will see.' _I thought to him. He started to laugh. My cell phone ran and the called ID said Alice.

"Tell your grandma yes. Also get ready to go shopping!" Then she hung up before I could respond.

"Apparently you are coming to my grandma's and I'm going shopping with Alice tonight." He smiled.

After three hours of watching the three of them play video games Dad came home.

"I'm going to head home. Esme is making a special dinner." Jasper said when I started to make dinner.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Dad asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'll see you in the morning." e kissed my forehead and shook Dad's hand.

"Thank you for staying with them Jasper." Dad said to him.

"Its no problem sir." Then he walked out the door and drove away.

"I was so worried about when you came home. Is he going to be here everyday after school?" Dad asked me.

"I have no idea Dad." I told him truthfully. Then a thought occurred inside my head. I still had to go shopping. My phone rang and the caller ID said Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I asked with a smile.

"Please can I take you shopping?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course Alice." I said with a smile and laugh. She squealed happily and hung up.

'_You have no idea what you just got yourself into.' _I heard Jasper say.

'_Is she really that bad?' _

'_Yes.' He said seriously. I smiled and thought to myself. How bad can it be? _


	28. Chapter 28

"Hurry up Hazel!" Alice said after we exited the school. Today was a half day so Alice decided to take me to Seattle for Christmas shopping.

"I'm going as fast as I can Alice." I said to her as I got to the yellow Porsche. As soon as my door closed she sped out of the parking lot. We reached Seattle in record time. I stood shakily outside the car.

"You are a maniac driver." I said to her. She laughed and drug me into the mall.

"Clothes!" She squealed before dragging me into a random store. She drug me into the jeans section. "Bella says she wants jeans for Christmas." She said. Then she started to grab a load of jeans in Bella's size. Then she headed into another size section.

She grabbed a bunch of jeans. "Here." then she pushed me into the dressing room.

"Alice this is suppose to be for Christmas shopping." I groaned. I changed into the first pair. They were a dark wash. I walked out of the dressing room and saw Alice no where in sight. I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room. When I turned around she appeared out of no where in front of me. I jumped about three inches into the air in shock.

"Those look great on you." She said happily. I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I asked her.

"The jeans." She said with an arched eyebrow. I looked down and remembered the jeans. She looked at me a bit worried. "Are you ok Hazel?" She asked.

"Yeah. You just shocked me and I guess I went into a bit of shock." I smiled and went back into the dressing room. I changed into another pair of jeans but just sat down on the bench.

"Hazel are you ok?" Alice asked. I opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm fine." I smiled and spun in a slow 360. "What do you think about these?" I asked her.

"They're perfect. You don't have to try the rest of them on. I already see all of them fitting perfectly." I smiled at her and changed back into my original jeans. I grabbed the other jeans and walked out to Alice. She quickly grabbed them and walked up to the register. After paying for mine and Bella's jeans we walked out of the store. I saw the book store and told Alice that I would meet her after I was done in here.

I walked in and went in search for a book for Bella. After looking through most of the books I saw a copy of Wuthering Heights. She had recently lost hers so I quickly grabbed it. Then I walked to the Civil War books and looked through them. I bought a few for Jasper. I found a few medical books for Carlisle and a few designer books for Esme. I bought a few books for ally as well. Then I bought the books and went in search of Alice. My phone rang and the caller id said Alice.

"Yeah Alice?" I said.

"I'm in Hollister." Then she hung up. I laughed slightly and walked towards Hollister. I stopped in the music store first and looked around for Edward's present. I got him a piano book and a piano cleaning set. I walked into Hollister and saw her picking out clothes for Rosalie.

"What does Rosalie and Nessie want for Christmas?" I asked her.

"Rosalie is happy with clothes and Nessie likes jewelry." She said.

"Will you help me pick out clothes for Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Of course. I already have some picked out from you." I laughed as she drug me to a large stack at the register. She paid for the clothes even though I said I would pay for Rosalie's presents. She just handed the cashier her credit card and they bagged up all the clothes. I grabbed a few of the bags and we left that store.

"Nessie is next." Then we walked into a jewelry place. I looked into the glass cases and saw beautiful pieces of jewelry. Alice picked a bracelet and a pair of earrings. The earrings were dangling diamonds and the bracelet was a diamond tennis bracelet. She paid for them and we headed out.

"What about you? What do you want?" I asked her.

Her face went blank and then she smiled happily. "Oh my god I love it." Then she hugged me. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled and led me into the sports place. She bought a bunch of baseball gear. I wandered over to the football section and bought a few things for Emmett and Ben. I followed Alice into another store. As she was looking around I found a tribal bracelet. I immediately bought it as I thought of Jacob. We went to the toy store for Kyle and Jack. I got each of them a bunch of toys as did Alice.

I saw a briefcase in the window of one of the shops. I walked in and bought it for my Dad. It wasn't expensive and it didn't look expensive either. Then I saw a bracelet and necklace set that Amelia would like. Alice drug me into another store and I bought Scott, Oliver, Camile, and Guy an outfit each.

"Alice just please tell me what you want. You're the last one I have to shop for." I sad to her. Then we passed by a bulletin board. A colorful flier caught my eye. It was a flier for a fashion show in Seattle. I put the number in my phone and we walked out to the car.

"Whoa its already dark?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep. We were shopping for four hours." She said happily. I stopped dead n my tracks.

"Four hours?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. You're the longest to survive." She said. Then she hugged me and we put the bags in the car. She drove me home quickly. When we got there we separated out purchases and I headed inside. Dad walked out of the living room. He laughed as I struggled with my bags.

"I'm going to need wrapping paper." I said to him. He laughed and helped me with the bags up into my room. He left and then reappeared with three rolls of wrapping paper. I smiled and thanked him. I got my cell phone out and called the number from earlier. I purchased two tickets figuring Alice wouldn't want to go alone. Then I wrapped Kyle's, Jack's, and dad's presents first. I wrapped Jasper's and Edward's present before Jasper knocked on the window. I smiled and let him in. He kissed me and sat down on the bed. I sat back down on the floor.

"Whose are these?" He asked pointing to two piles of presents.

"Kyle's and Jack's." He laughed and looked at the others.

"What did you get me?" He asked, looking at the four wrapped presents with his name on them.

"You'll find out tomorrow." I said. He mockingly groaned and fell back on the bed.

"But I want to know now." He whined playfully. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Its only a day." I reassured. He smiled and helped me wrap the rest of the presents.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Next Day**

I was waken up by Kyle and Jack. They bounced into my room excitedly. 

"Hurry up Hazel!" They yelled. I laughed and followed them down the stairs. Our tradition is that we treat Christmas Eve morning like Christmas morning. I had brought down the presents last night so they were waiting for the two of them to open them. 

"What did Santa bring you guys?" Dad asked curiously. He looked over at me. Then he leaned in and whispered "Thank you." into my ear. I smiled and sat down, cradling my cup of coffee. Dad sat down next to me and we watched them open their presents. I got up and handed Dad his present. He opened it and thanked me. He apologized for not getting me anything but I assured him that I didn't need anything.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a guy holding out an envelope. "Rush delivery for the two tickets to the fashion show." I smiled and took the envelope after thanking him. As soon as got to the living room entrance there was another knock on the door. I opened the door to reveal the Cullens. 

"Hey everyone." I moved aside so they could come inside. Emmett, Ben, and Edward each had an armful of colorful wrapped presents. 

"Merry Christmas Eve." Alice said excitedly. I laughed and she hugged me.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too Alice." Everyone walked into the living room and divided the presents. Jasper came upstairs with me and helped me bring down the other presents. I handed them out praying that they liked them. Alice was the first to open her present. She looked stunned for a minute and then hugged me. 

"Ben look where we're going." She said in a sing-song voice. He groaned and everyone laughed. Bella opened hers next. 

"I know you recently lost yours." She smiled and hugged me. Edward opened his next. I watched his face as he opened it. He looked up and smiled at me. 

"Hazel its perfect. I have yet to receive a piano cleaner set. Thank you." Then he hugged me too. Ben opened his next. He jumped up into the air. 

"Yes!" We all laughed and he hugged me tightly. I winced and he let me go. Emmett opened his and his reaction was a bit slower. He first look disgusted and I became extremely nervous. Jasper wrapped an arm around me and shook his head.

"Emmett stop it. Your making her nervous." Edward said. Emmett laughed and then broke out into a huge grin. 

"I love it." He hugged me tightly as well and then turned to Ben. "I'm so going to win." He said.

"We'll see about that." Ben said cockily.

Esme opened her present and then looked at me with care filled eyes. "I love them. Thank you so much Hazel." She hugged me and then whispered in my ear. 

'Now you can help me design Jasper's room." She said. I smiled up at her and she went to sit back down next to Carlisle. Carlisle opened his present next. 

'_As if you need it. Its probably all wrong.' I thought to him._

"_Thank you Hazel." He hugged me and then winked as he opened one of them. Rosalie opened hers and she looked at me with confusion. I pointed to Alice. _

"_She picked them out. I didn't know what you would like." She smiled and hugged me. Nessie opened hers. Alice insisted that I give her the earrings. She gasped at them and just stared at them. I watched her curiously. She suddenly jumped up and tackled me into a hug. _

"_Thank Alice as well." She then tackled Alice. Jacob opened his. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. I had no idea what you liked." I apologized. _

"_Its perfectly fine. I love it. Thank you." I turned my attention to Jasper as he began to open his presents. He smiled when he realized what it was. He opened the diary first. He looked confused and then he opened it. He read the first page and then his face broke into a smile. I smiled at his reaction. _

"_I figured it would be nice for you to have someone else tell the story from their perspective." I smiled up at him and he hugged me to his chest._

"_Thank you. I absolutely love it darling." He kissed me and then opened his other books. When everyone else was done opening their presents they turned to me._

"_Your turn." Alice said as she thrusted a colorful wrapped box into my lap. I opened it and saw a whole set of vampire books. I laughed and looked at Alice. She pointed to Emmett who was laughing his head off. Then she handed me another colorful wrapped box. _

"_This is from Carlisle." She said as I started to open it. There was a velvet box and when I opened it there was a beautiful diamond necklace. My eyes were wide and my mouth fell open. I got up from the couch and hugged Carlisle tightly. _

"_Thank you. Its beautiful. Now I feel bad. I only got you a few books. I'm sorry." I said._

"_Don't worry and there is o need to apologize." I smiled and sat back down._

"_This is from Esme." I opened it and saw a set of candles. I smelt them and the smelt delicious. I hugged Esme._

"_Thank you." She smiled and hugged me back. Alice handed me a few more boxes. _

"_These are from me and Ben." I opened the first one to see a few jeans stuffed into a box. I smiled and opened the other box. There were more jeans. _

"_Thank you guys. I can never have too many jeans." I hugged the two of them._

"_At least someone thinks so." Alice said, looking at Bella with a slight glare. I laughed and she turned back to me. Ben handed me a larger box._

"_This is from Edward and Bella." I opened it and saw picture frames with pictures of me and Jasper. Some where colored and some where black and white. I gasped as I looked through the pictures._

"_When did you take these?" I asked them. _

"_Its easy to take pictures of the two of you. You guys are too wrapped up in each other. Especially in this one." Edward reached over and picked up a picture. It was when Jasper was helping me out of the car when I just got back from the hospital. I smiled and hugged the two of them._

"_Thank you so much. They're wonderful." Nessie jumped up and Jacob handed her a present. Then she bounced over to me._

"_This is for you." She handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was earrings and a matching necklace. The necklace had a heart on it with my birthstone. The earrings were a small hoop that had diamonds and my birthstone on it. _

"_Its beautiful. Thank you Nessie and Jacob. How did you know my birthstone?" I asked in curiosity. _

"_Jasper told me when your birthday was and I looked it up." I hugged her and then hugged Jacob. I sat back down and Jasper handed me a sparkly wrapped present. I opened it and my breath immediately left my whole body. A beautiful necklace was staring back up at me. _

"_It was my mother's. She wanted me to give it to the woman who captured my heart. To show everyone how much she meant to me." I felt tears come to my eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. _

"_Its gorgeous." I whispered into his ear. _

"_Now its yours." Before I knew what happened a cold pendent was placed on my neck. I looked down and saw it was Jasper's present. I kissed him on the lips. _

_I'm hungry!" Kyle then yelled out. I broke away from Jasper and looked at them. They were surrounded by toys of all sorts. _

"_What do you want?" I asked them. _

"_Eggs!" Jack said._

"_Pancakes!" Kyle yelled. I turned to Dad. _

"_I'll have whatever." I got up and I felt Jasper stand up too._

"_I'll help you." He said. Then they left and I heard Kyle ask Alice to open a few of his toys. Jasper got out the pans and I got out the pancake mix and egg carton._

"_There is a bigger surprise you know." Jasper said to me as he turned on the stove._

"_What?" I asked in confusion._

"_We have another surprise for you." He said slowly, mocking me. _

"_What is it?" I asked as I cracked a few eggs into one f the pans and poured the mix into a bowl and stirred it. _

"_You'll have to wait till tomorrow." He kissed me neck and then pulled away. He was staring at me. I glanced over at him and saw him watching me._

"_What's the matter? Is there something on my pants?" I asked him, looking down at myself._

"_Nothings wrong. Its just I am amazed by you. Now you are officially mine." He said._

"_I was your's the first day you talked to me." I smiled and he leaned down. I kissed him and then pulled away to flip the pancakes. _


	30. Chapter 30

"Come sit next to your old man Hazel." I sat down for a minute.

"Hazel the ham is done." My grandma called out.

"Ok Oma." I got up and took the ham out of the oven. I replaced it with the turkey and helped my grandma get the table set with all the appetizers. I was baking the chocolate cake for desert when there was a knock on the door. I heard the door open and a minute later it closed.

"Hello Hazel. You look stunning." I heard Carlisle say. I looked up and saw the Cullens walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Thank you." I looked down at my clothes and saw nothing really special. I wore dark blue jeans and a red fitted cardigan. Along with the necklace Jasper gave me, the earrings Nessie got me, and the bracelet Carlisle gave me. I noticed Esme had a bowl in her hands.

"We brought you some cookies." She said. I took the bowl from her.

"Thank you." my grandma said. "I'm Angelina." She introduced herself.

"I'm Carlisle. My wife Esme, my daughters Bella, Alice, Rose, my sons Emmett, Edward, Jasper. My niece Renesmee and her boyfriend Jacob."

"Nice to meet you all. Well Merry Christmas all of you. Please eat." she said gesturing to the table.

"Oh. We're so sorry. We already ate at my mother's house." Esme said.

"That's ok. When ever you get hungry please help yourselves." She said.

"Oma the cake is ready." I said. I slid the frosting over to her.

"Do you need any help?" Esme asked.

"No. Hazel why don't you introduce the Cullen's to the family." She said, icing the cake.

"Sure. Come on guys." I led them into the living room. I introduced the Cullens to my uncle and aunt, the only two to arrive after me, my dad, and the boys. They sat down and talked. Jasper patted the seat next to him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Merry Christmas. You look absolutely gorgeous." he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas and thank you. You look nice today." I looked at him and saw he had a pair of black slacks on and a light blue dress shirt.

"Thank you." The door opened and the boys ran in followed by three of my cousins and the two neighbor boys. They ran through the house.

"Hazel the turkey." Oma yelled.

"Coming." I stood up. The neighbor boy collided into me and we both fell to the floor. I hit my head on the floor. He landed on top of me and didn't move. I quickly pushed him off. Jasper had gotten up and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" He gently touched the back of my head. I winced when his fingers touched the bump I could feel forming. He looked at the boy and glared at him.

"I'm fine." I said. I kissed his cheek and sat him back down. My girl cousin ran up to me. She held her arms out to me, meaning she wanted to be picked up. I smiled and picked the 2 year old up. She began to play with my hair as we walked into the kitchen. I set her down and grabbed the turkey out of the oven.

"You look pretty Hazel." she said.

"Thank you sweetheart. You look pretty too Anna." I kissed her forehead. She giggled and hugged my waist from the chair. She was wearing a white and yellow dress and her hair was in a high pony tail.

She got off of the chair and led me back into the living room. Then she let go of my hand and ran after the boys. I sat down next to Jasper again. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested against his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No. I just need to rest. Too much cooking." I said. I closed my eyes. I felt someone crawl up onto my lap. I opened my eyes and saw Anna looking at me. I smiled at her and she laid down on me.

"Anna this is my boyfriend Jasper." I said looking at her to Jasper.

"Hi Anna. You can call me Jazz if you like." He said kindly.

"Hi Jazz." She said with a smile. She rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. The boys ran into the living room screaming.

"Stop it." I hissed at them, pointing to Anna. The neighbor boys continued to scream. Jasper glared at them and they stopped screaming almost immediately. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I rested my head on Jasper's chest and closed my eyes. There was a loud banging and I woke up with a start. Anna was woken up as well. I looked around and saw the boys beating each other with foam bats. I groaned and rested my head on Jasper's chest again. I looked up and looked at his face. He looked down and kissed my forehead. Then he began playing with the necklace.

"I can't believe your wearing it." He said happily.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised my eyebrow. And he just shrugged. I asked Alice if you were wearing it but she wouldn't tell me. Also when everyone else opens presents then you'll get yours." He kissed my forehead again and then turned his head to look at Emmett. They started to talk and I stood up, Anna still in my arms. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jake and Nessie each with a plate of food. Esme and Carlisle were talking with Oma. She looked over and smiled.

"My I just noticed all your jewelry. Where did you get those?" She asked me.

"My necklace is from Jasper, My earrings from Nessie and Jake and my bracelet from Carlisle." she looked over my necklace.

"This is beautiful." She admired it.

"Yes. It was Jasper's mother's necklace. The only thing he has left of her." Esme said. She smiled at me and Anna tugged on my shirt. I looked down and saw her with a plate.

"Hungry?" I asked her, picking her up. She smiled and nodded.

"Good because we made a lot of food." I walked around the table with her in my arms and made her a plate of food with what she wanted. Then I sat her down next to Nessie. She happily ate and talked with Nessie. As I was watching the two of them Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey sweetheart." He kissed my neck. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Hey. How do you like my family so far? Most of them aren't here yet." He laughed.

"I like them. They aren't judging us and they are talking to us so that must mean we are doing something right." He grinned and I kissed his lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said, kissing me lightly.

"Ewe!" Anna giggled. We broke apart and looked at her. Her and Nessie were laughing hard. Jake, Carlisle, Esme, and Grandma were smiling, holding back a laugh. I laughed and kissed Jasper's cheek. He handed me a plate and pushed me to the table. He wrapped his arms around my waist again as I put some food on my plate. I sat down across from Nessie and Jasper sat across from Anna.


	31. Chapter 31

As we were eating the rest of the family came in. Soon the house was full and Jasper was on the front porch. I excused myself from a conversation with my uncle about sports and walked outside. Jasper only looked up when I was next to him.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just need a bit of fresh air." He said with a small smile. I smiled back and rested my hand on top of his.

"So were you having fun?" He asked.

"Of course. They are family so its not uncomfortable. Where you having fun?" I asked him, looking at the kids playing in the yard.

"I did actually. Your family is really relaxed. I didn't have to use my powers at all." He looked at me and I turned to look at him. He pulled me close to his and wrapped his arms around me.

"Have you been listening to anyone's thoughts?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. I don't want to know what really goes on in my family's heads. " He laughed and rested his chin on the top of my head. We watched as the smaller children laughed and ran around the yard. I laughed and then I felt a small tug on the bottom of my shirt. I looked down and saw my youngest cousin looking up at me. He was only 1 and a half. He was just beginning to talk.

"Up." He said. I laughed and picked him up.

"Hi Erin." I kissed his cheek. He laughed and kissed my cheek. He played with my hair and then he laid his head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked him, bouncing slightly.

"Yeah." I looked at Jasper. He was smiling and laughed slightly. He was looking at someone behind me. I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme. I smiled and then a scream turned my attention to the kids in the lawn. I saw one of the neighbors holding his knee. I quickly turned to Jasper. He was looking at me with pain clear in his eyes. Carlisle ran over to the boy while Edward and Emmett stood next to Jasper. Emmett was standing in front of me protectively.

'_You can control this.' _I thought to him. He turned to look at me.

'_You don't know how hard this is.' _he snapped in his mind.

'_Just stay calm. I know you can do this. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Try not to breath.' _I thought to him. He sat down on the ground and ran his hand through his hair. He looked everywhere but at me and the boy in the yard. I handed Esme Erin and stepped out from behind Emmett. Ben grabbed my waist before I could go near Jasper.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." He said, watching Jasper closely.

"He won't hurt me." I snapped, mad that they thought he couldn't control himself. I used my power and appeared in front of Jasper. I hesitantly hugged him close.

'_I'm so proud of you.' _I thought to him. I kissed his cheek and he buried his head in my neck.

'_Thank you.' _He thought to me. I kissed his neck softly.

'_Anytime.' _I thought back.

"Are you ok now Jasper?" Carlisle asked kneeling down next to us.

"Yeah. I am now." He kissed me softly. I watched as Jasper's eyes changed from black to gold. I smiled and kissed him. I stood up and Esme handed me back Erin. I laughed and bounced him on my hip.

"He ok?" Erin asked, looking at Jasper, still sitting on the floor.

"Yes. He doesn't like blood. T makes him sick." I said, smiling at Erin. He smiled back and played with my hair again.

'_She looks so natural with a baby on her hip.' _I heard Bella's voice say inside my head.

"Thank you Bella." I said to her, without turning around. I turned my head slightly to see her mouth open slightly.

"Darn it. I keep forgetting you can hear thoughts as well." She said. "You know its true." She added. I shook my head, a no.

'_Why?' _She thought.

'_I don't want to put that on him. He already has a lot to worry about without the thought of me wanting children.' I thought to her. 'And don't tell anyone.' _I added quickly. She nodded her head.

'_What are you two talking about?' _Alice thought to me.

'_Nothing." I said, shaking my head sadly. I let Erin down and he ran into the yard. _

"_Presents!" Grandma yelled out the door. I offered my hand to Jasper who smiled and took my hand gently. I helped him up and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked into the house. All my cousins and my two brothers were sitting on the floor while everyone else sat on the couch. I was sitting on Jasper's lap with Alice next on our right and Bella on our left. We watched as everyone opened up presents. My family got me a few odd and end things. Some more clothes and a few books. I thanked everyone and everyone thanked us for their gifts. _

"_Ok. Your turn." Jasper said into my ear. I looked at him in confusion. "Your present. Come on." I stood up and he grabbed my hand. He cover my eyes with his other hand. _

"_Ok. Open them." Jasper said. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was standing in front of a new Blue Genesis Coupe. _

"_That's mine?" I asked them in disbelief._

"_Yeah. Its yours." Jasper laughed. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. _

"_Thank you." I said as I hugged him and then the rest of them. They laughed as I looked in disbelief at the car. Jasper quickly opened up the driver's side door and ushered me into the got into the passenger seat and handed me the keys. I took them and started the car. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled out of the driveway._

"_I love you." I said to him._

"_I love you too. Merry Christmas babe.' _


	32. Chapter 32

After my test drive around the block I parked the car back where it was carefully.

"How does it drive?" Rosalie asked.

"Perfectly." I smiled and looked back at the car.

"Good. If anything doesn't feel right just tell me." She said, looking over the car.

"Don't let her fool you. She just wants to tinker with it. She already tried to last night." Emmett said, putting an arm round Rosalie's shoulder. My uncles walked out and whistled at the car.

"A Coupe?" My favorite uncle asked. He raised an eyebrow at the me. "So you told them I was your FAVORITE uncle right?" He suggested. I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the arm. I was almost surprised when my hand didn't hurt. I laughed along with the others.

FAST FORWARD A BIT

"Well I must kick everyone out." Grandma said, at 11:00. I smiled as Jasper helped me up. My dad took the boys home and I took Jasper home. When we got to my house he I tried to follow him with my eyes as he jumped into the tree next to my room and in through the window. I shook my head and got out of the car.

"How does the car drive?" My dad asked.

"It is fantastic. I love it."

"You have to be pretty special for a guy to buy you a car. You must mean a lot to him." Dad said.

"Yeah. I'm hoping I mean as much to him as he does to me." I said, fingering the necklace. I kissed his cheek and walked upstairs. I said good night to the boys and went into my room.

"I do love you as much as you love me. I can feel your emotions remember." he said with a smile. I smiled back, standing on my tip toes and kissing him. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. He picked me up swiftly and then laid me down on the bed. He covered me and then laid down over the covers.

"I need to change out of my clothes." I said, trying to get up. He stopped me with an arm around my stomach. I wiggled under his arm and tried to get away.

"Just sleep in them." He said, amused as I tried to get out.

"I can't. I'll ruin them." He laughed and reluctantly let me up. I smiled and got out of bed. I went to my dresser and got out my pajamas.

"I'll be right back." I said, changing in the bathroom. When I got back to my room Jasper was no where in sight. I looked around for a note or something but saw none. I looked at the window and saw nothing. A small amount of snow fell on the ground. I saw a few footprints in the snow and sighed. I closed my window and laid down in bed. My eyes closed and I felt empty without Jasper next to me.

"Hazel?" A small sleepy voice called out. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my palms.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare." Kyle's scared voice asked.

"Yeah. Come on." I opened the covers and he slid into my bed. He curled up to my side and I fell back asleep. Small arms tightened around my waist and woke me up. I looked down and saw Kyle still asleep with a frown on his face. I ran my hand through his hair and the corner of his mouth curled into a smile.

"Would you please talk to Jasper about kids." Bella mused. I looked over to her and saw her sitting in the computer chair across the room.

"I already told you Bella. Not going to happen. Besides it was a rare occasion that you survived." I said, frowning and looking down at the covers.

"That was before we knew what we do know." She argued.

"No Bella. I already told you that I wasn't going to do that to Jasper." I stood up and reached for new clothes. Bell handed me a bag. I looked at her in confusion.

"Alice gave it to me. I was sent to make sure you came to our house." I nodded and looked in the bag. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a blouse, and a white mini jacket. I raised my eyebrow at Bella who just shrugged.

"I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked kind of formal. I asked Bella but she just shrugged. She jumped out the window and I snuck out of my room. No one was up so I just wrote a note to them saying I was going to the Cullens and I had my cell phone on me.

I got into my coupe with Bella in the passenger seat. Just before we got to the driveway I turned to Bella.

"Don't tell anyone because I don't need anyone else talking to me about my decision to have or don't have kids." I said.

"I won't tell anyone." She said. I smiled and drove up the driveway. Jasper was waiting at the door for us.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"I went hunting. Sorry I didn't leave a note. I was in a hurry." He said. I grabbed his hand and followed him inside. Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"What's with you Alice?" I asked her. I saw Edward and Ben ready to jump at her.

"I'm just glad that you are wearing the clothes." She said, glancing at Edward and Ben, who looked to as if relaxed when she finished her sentence. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Alice just smiled and bit her lip slightly.

"Lets go for a walk." Jasper suggested. I looked up at him and saw he was nervous. My heart beat became slightly faster and the first though that crossed my mind was that he was going to tell me that he found a vampire that could love him forever. Then my stomach dropped.

"Hazel?" Jasper asked, staring at me in concern.

"That's not what he is going to say Hazel." Edward said. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Trust me." He smiled and I looked to Jasper.

"Sorry. Yeah lets go." I smiled at him, unable to get my heart to stop racing and my stomach to return to normal. I followed him out the back door and into the woods. When we got to the meadow I saw a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on it. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me.

"Awe Jasper! I laughed and kissed him. He led me to the blanket and lifted the lid of the basket up. He handed me a sandwich with eggs and bacon.

"I love you! You bring me food." I joked. He laughed and told me to eat. I ate and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you." He then led me deeper into the woods. I tripped over a tree root but he caught me before I fell. He laughed at my clumsiness.

"Hey not funny." I said, leaning against his side, with his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on. I need you to be alive by the time we get there." He joked. I pushed him and we continued to walk. He stopped me when we got to a second meadow. He led me to the middle and then faced me.

"You know I love you right?" He asked me. I bit my lip and nodded. "Well that's good because I do. Now I have a question. Will you please make me the happiest vampire ever, Hazel Emily Denvern, and marry me?" He asked, lowering to one knee. My eyes grew wide and I forgot to breath. Tears fell from my eyes as I nodded, unable to speak. He smiled widely and stood up.

"I love you." I said, finally able to get something out. He kissed me and then slid the ring on my finger. I kissed him again.


	33. Chapter 33

"I love you too Darling." I wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up and then took off in a run. We got to the house and Alice engulfed me into a hug. I hugged her back and laughed as she picked me up off the ground.

"I'm so happy you're going to be my sister." She yelled. I broke away so I could cover my ears.

"Alice. You're going to make her deaf." Ben said, pulling me into a hug of his own. Emmett tore me out of Ben's arms and hugged me tightly.

"Emmett you're going to crack my ribs." I cried out. Emmett laughed and let me go. I took a deep breath and winced to myself.

"Emmett you broke her." Alice squealed. I looked up and saw Alice with a wide smile. "How much do you love me Hazel?" She asked me.

"Depends on what you want." I replied, staring at her wearily.

"Can I please please please please please plan your wedding?" She asked, actually getting on her knees and begging. I looked to Jasper and saw him smiling.

"I don't see why not. It depends on Jasper." I watched as she ran over to him and begged him.

"Yes Alice you can plan the wedding." As soon as he said yes, she was bouncing up and down. She grabbed my hand and drug me upstairs.

"Ok so do you want traditional or unique?" She asked.

"Alice can we not do it now. We haven't even graduated yet so we still have to wait for that." I reminded her. She pouted and then Jasper ran in.

"I am going to steal her." He said before I was picked up and then the scenery was a blur. We arrived back in the living room. Esme hugged me tightly just as I was set on the ground.

"I'm so happy you guys are going to get married." She cried. I laughed and hugged her back. Carlisle hugged me next.

"welcome to the family Hazel." He said with a huge smile.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead and let me go. Jasper then wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward walked out of the kitchen, holding Renesmee.

"Hazel do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, setting Renesmee down. I nodded and kissed Jasper's cheek. "I'll have her back to you in a few minutes." Edward said. I walked towards him. He turned around and crouched. I climbed onto his back and he ran into the woods.

"It seems Alice and Bella have the impression that the two of you will have children. Alice had a vision of a child and Bella was talking to Alice about you wanting kids. All I'm saying is that you two should be careful." He said. I looked down as tears reached my eyes.

"I don't want kids." I said to him.

"You're a terrible liar Hazel." he said, sitting on a fallen tree.

"I don't want to put that kind of pressure on Jasper. What if he doesn't want kids? I don't want to have him mad at me." I cried, the tears falling from my eyes. Edward walked over and hugged me to his chest.

"I understand. I just was unsure about it before. I'm sorry you feel this way." He said, rocking me slightly. After a few minutes I collected myself and then we headed back to the house.

Jasper met us in the living room and we sat on the couch for a few hours. We watched TV and talked for awhile as well.

"Ready to go tell your dad?" Jasper asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Mine as well get it over with before he finds out from some else tells him." I got up and offered him my hand. When we were both standing he led me to my car. I offered him the keys but he tod me to drive. I smiled as he opened the driver's door for me.

"Lets get this show on the road." He said. I laughed and grabbed his hand when he got in the car. He played with the ring on my finger and stared at it in amazement.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Jasper." I said, turning onto my street.

"Though it will never compare to your beauty." He said almost automatically. I blushed and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Thank you." We got to my house and walked in the door. The TV was on and gun shots could be heard. I rolled my eyes and headed into the living room. Kyle and Jack were playing video games, as usual, and Dad was watching them play on the couch.

"Dad can we talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He looked me up and down.

"Are you pregnant?" was the first thing out of his mouth. I gasped and looked down at my stomach.

"No sir. She isn't pregnant." Jasper said.

"Well then what's the matter?" Dad asked, giving us his full attention. I was still looking down at my stomach,

"Do I look pregnant?" I asked them.

"No Darling. It was probably an immediate reaction." Jasper said.

"Yeah Hazel that was the first thing that came to my mind." Dad said. "So what was is that you needed to tell me?" He asked, facing us now.

"Today Jasper asked me to marry him. I said yes and we want to know if we have you're blessing." I said softly, waiting for him to blow up. We watched him carefully as a smile spread across his face.

"Of course you guys have my blessings." He got up and pulled me into a tight hug. Then he gave Jasper a hug. "I'm going to go call your mom and tell her. Then you can call your grandma and tell her." Then he disappeared into the kitchen. I looked at Jasper with a huge smile. He laughed and we sat down on the couch. I subconsciously kept looking down at my stomach. I turned to Jasper.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He nodded and I stood up. I closed the door and looked into the full mirror on the back of the door. I studied my stomach and all I saw was myself fat. Tears leaked from my eyes as I blocked my emotions. I let the tears fall as I looked at myself in the mirror. I suddenly saw all my flaws and immediately wanted to change them.

"You ok Hazel?" Jasper asked. I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me a minute." I went to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I dried my face and walked out of the room.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Are you having second thoughts about being in engaged?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him.

"Why would I not want to marry you?" I asked with wide eyes. "I love you so much and I'm not doubting that I said yes. Wait are you?" I asked him.

"No of course not. I asked you didn't I?" He said, slinging an arm around my shoulder. We passes by a window and I saw it was already dark.

"When do we go back to school?" I asked him.

"After New Years. Which by the way Alice is throwing a party for everyone. You're family is invited and so is most of Forks." He said, staring at the wall.

"Are you going to be ok with that?" I asked him. He nodded and turned to me. He just stared at me. "There something on my face?" I ask him. He smiled.

"No. its absolutely perfect." Then he leaned down and kissed my nose. I laughed and blushed again. He leaned back on the couch and I laid my head on his chest.

"When were you thinking about getting married?" I asked him.

"After graduation. So in a few months. Then either we can go to collage then get married or we can get married and then go to college." He said, obviously he thought a lot about this.

"So we're going to college?" I asked him, playing with his fingers.

"I was hoping so. We don't have to go. Its up to you." He said.

"I always wanted to go to collage but I don't know what I want to be yet." I said.

"Like I said we don't have to go to collage." He reminded me.

" I know. Can I think about it for a little bit?" I asked him.

"Of course. No hurry. I have the time of the world." He joked. I smacked his chest softly. Just to get my point across. He laughed and grabbed my hand. Then he kissed the ring softly.

"I can't believe you said yes." He said, looking down at the ring.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't deserve you." He muttered.

"And I don't deserve you. There, we're even." I said to him. He shook his head and laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm tired. You coming to bed?" I asked him softly.

"Alice wants me home tonight. I'll try to get out of it and be here as soon as possible though." He said back. I shook my head.

"Spend some time with you're family. You haven't done that for awhile. They probably think I'm stealing you away." I joked. He laughed and stood up.

"I should be going. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, kissing me. I kissed him back and then he pulled away when Dad walked into the room. Jasper turned to my dad. "I should be going. It's starting to get late." I handed him my keys and he smiled. After he shook my Dad's hand he walked out the door.

"You know I wasn't saying anything about you're body when I asked if you were pregnant. It really was the first thing that sprung into my mind and I accidentally said it. I know you wouldn't have sex well unprotected sex at your age. I'm sorry if I offended you." Dad said, sitting down next to me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hungry?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I ate at Jasper's house. I'm going to go up to bed though. Good Night." I kissed his cheek and then walked over to the boys. I kissed their foreheads and said good night. Then I went upstairs and crashed on my bed. I slowly started to fall asleep but I was woken up fully by something falling over in my room. I sat up quickly and saw Emmett on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Jasper sent me to check on you." He said, getting up and sitting in my computer chair. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"Again congratulations. Now I get to pick on you since you will be my sister." He said. I looked at him with a glare.

"Great." I said sarcastically. He just laughed and looked around.

"So where do you keep your diary?" He asked, going through my desk drawers.

"I don't have one." I muttered, trying to fall back asleep. He continued to look, not believing me. I started to fall asleep again but he woke me up again.

"Hazel what are these?" He asked. I looked at him and saw him holding a few pictures. I reached my hand out for them so I could see them. He walked over and handed them to me. I looked through them and then stopped at one. My healed heart shattered again. It was a picture of my best friend and me. She ended up dying in a car crash just before we moved. I started to cry hard.

"Hazel I'm so sorry." Emmett said, sitting down on my bed next to me. He hugged me to his chest as I cried. Rosalie and Bella jumped in through the window.

"What did you do Emmett?" Rosalie asked, taking his place and rubbing my back.

"I didn't do anything. She saw a picture and started crying." He said, clearly freaked out. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked softly.

"Hazel what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. I showed her the picture. "You miss her?" She asked. I nodded. "What happened to her?" She asked again.

"She was killed in a car crash." I said, making myself stop crying. I wiped my eyes relaxed into Rosalie's chest. She laid me back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She said just before I fell asleep from exhaustion.

When I woke up I was alone and it was three in the morning. I got up and looked around my room. It was getting to boring for my taste. I grabbed the one of the last two unpacked boxes. It was labeled posters and pictures. I opened the box and started off with hanging up posters. I ran out of thumb tacks after a few posters. I groaned and sat up in frustration.

"Need more of these?" I heard Jasper's voice ask. Then there was a shaking sound. I turned and looked at him. He had a large pack of thumb tacks. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Then I started to put more posters up.

"Why are you up this early anyways?" He asked me, helping me put up a poster.

"I woke up and I already told you, once I'm up, I stay up." he laughed and leaned over towards me. He kissed me and then held the poster so I could pin it up. By the time everyone else was waking up, we had most of the room done.

"Where did you get these many poster anyways?" He asked me.

"I like to collect them. They use to cover the ugly painting that was in my old room." I shrugged. He laughed and kissed me again. "Do you have any posters?" I asked him.

"Nope. I just have a few pictures and some other things."

"What kind of pictures?" I asked, hanging up the pictures that I got from Christmas. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I got a few of us together, a few pictures from my past, all the pictures that you just got for Christmas, and a few pictures of you." He said.

"Me?" I asked, unsure if I heard him right.

"Yep. Alice likes to take a lot of pictures and you seemed to be her favorite target. She gave me a few, even before we started talking." He said. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"You were a stalker." I joked. He laughed and rested his chin on my head.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." He joked back. I laughed rested my hands over Jaspers hands around my waist.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't so handsome and if I first met you I defiantly would have called the cops on you if I knew." He laughed and tickled my sides. I laughed and tried to push him away playfully.

"Ok. I give up." I yelled in defeat, unable to breath.

"That's what I thought." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Ready to go shopping with Alice?" He asked. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He laughed and added. "Everyone is going. Even Carlisle and Esme." I smiled and relaxed a bit.

"I'm going to get dressed. When are we leaving?" I asked, looking through my drawers.

"When you get done getting changed." He said as I walked out of the room .I changed into a red tank top and a new pair of jeans that I got for Christmas. When I walked out Dad stopped me just before I was going back into my room.

"I have work today. Were you planning on going anywhere?" He asked.

"Yeah Alice wants to go shopping. I'll just see if the boys can come as well." I said. He nodded and walked down the stairs. I looked into the room and saw Jasper nod his head, yes. I smiled and woke Kyle and Jack up.

"Come on boys. We are going shopping with the Cullens." I said to them as they walked into the hall. I made them breakfast and they went upstairs to get dressed. A car honked outside. I shifted the curtains to see Alice's yellow Porsche, Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie's BMW.

"Hurry up guys they're here." I yelled up the stairs. Jasper walked down the stairs with my car keys. He walked out and started the car. Then there were two small sets of footprints barreling down the stairs.

"Can we drive with Rosalie and Emmett?" They asked.

"If its ok with them." I said, kind of hoping they would say no. they took off out the door and ran to Rosalie's car. They both got out of the car and let Kyle and Jack into the back seat. Jasper walked up behind me and led me to the passenger side.

"I don't get to drive?" I asked.

"No. I'm afraid you won't be able to keep up." He said. I looked back and saw Rosalie helping the boys buckle up.

'_Thank you Rose.' _I thought to her. She looked up and smiled.

'_No problem.'_ she thought back.

'_Can you do me a favor though?'_ I asked her.

'_Yeah.' _

'_Try not to talk about sex in front of them.' _I pleaded. She laughed and shook her head.

'_Ok. We won't.' _

'_Thank you.'_ Then we headed to the huge mall in Seattle. We got there in half the time it takes to actually get there.

"Good thing you did drive. I'm not sure I could have done that." I said, turning to Jasper as he looked for a parking space. I let the thoughts of people around me fill my head. We met up with everyone else and I heard the thoughts of jealousy and amazement as we walked into the mall.

"Wow look at them." I heard a girl whisper to her friends.

"They are gorgeous. Awe look at the kids." one of the girls said. I smiled and ruffled Kyle's hair. He laughed and went to smack my hand away. I laughed and we walked into Hollister. I tried to turn around when I realized where I was but Alice grabbed me quickly. She shooed the guys away.

"Here." She said, handing me a large pile of clothes .I looked at her in amazement.

"How did you get this much stuff. We just walked in." I asked her.

"I have my ways." She pushed me lightly in the direction of the dressing rooms. I muttered about her stupid shopping addiction.

"It's not stupid." She argued. I rolled my eyes and walked into the dressing room.


	35. Chapter 35

I slid the jeans and top on. Then I turned to the mirror. What I saw looking back at me didn't look good at all. I silently cried as I felt fat and ugly in the clothes.

"Hazel?" I heard Jasper's voice ask from outside the door.

"Yeah?" I replied, wiping the tears away quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, wiping my eyes dry. I opened the door and stepped out. Jasper studied my face.

"You've been crying." He observed.

"I stubbed my toe when I was changing. It hurt really bad." I lied. He didn't believe me and looked into my eyes.

"This isn't about you're dad thinking that you were pregnant right because if it is you need to tell me. I don't want to watch you go through another eating disorder." He said quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and then looked into the dressing room. "Why don't you go get changed while I talk to Alice. Just change back into your other clothes." He kissed my forehead and disappeared. I could hear the sound of whispers as I changed. I grabbed the clothes that Alice wanted me to try on and opened the door. Alice immediately took the clothes from me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen this." She apologized. I hugged her back.

"Its not your fault. Its something I need to get over anyways." I told her truthfully. Jasper walked over and grabbed my hand. We walked out of Hollister only to be greeted by the others. Kyle grabbed my other hand and Jack grabbed the bottom of my shirt.

"Toy Store." They both chanted excitedly. I laughed and allowed them to pull me towards the toy store. I turned to see the others following us.

"You guys don't have to come in here you know. I'm sure you guys have something else you'd rather be doing." I said to them.

"Its ok we want to." Emmett said excitedly, meaning every word. Kyle, Jack and Emmett split away from us and traveled around the store. I let the voices fill my head as I looked around the store. I immediately snapped towards a guy, watching Kyle carefully. His thoughts screamed out to me and I immediately felt sick. The thoughts running through his head literally made my stomach turn. My eyes watched his movements as he walked nearer to Kyle.

Jack ran over and showed him a toy. They laughed and separated again. I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked into the next aisle as the guy walked into the next aisle too.

'_What's wrong?' _he thought.

'_That guy over there in the dark hoodie is watching Kyle. He wants to kidnap Kyle.' _I thought back to him.

'_Oh god.' _Was all he could say. We both watched the guy.

'_Edward?' _I thought to him.

'_I'm watching the guy as well as Emmett. I already told him.' _He thought.

'_Thank you._' then I went back to focusing on the guy's thoughts. Kyle went to reach for a toy but couldn't reach it. The guy walked over and handed it to him. Kyle thanked the guy and went to walk away. I saw the guy go to grab his arm but I quickly walked over to them.

"Hazel look at this toy!" He said, showing me the toy.

"Cool." I said, crouching down so I was eye level with him. "I need you to listen to me for a minute. That guy that handed you the toy, stay away from him. Can you do that for me?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled softly. I stood back up and watched as he ran into the next aisle. I saw Edward follow him closely.

Emmett was following Jack two aisle's down, picking out a bunch of toys for them to play with when they went to the Cullen's house. I glared at the guy until he looked up. I quickly looked away and turned to Jasper. He was glaring at the guy.

'_Lets hurry it up in here guys.' _I thought to Jasper, Edward, and Emmett.

'_Got it.' _they each agreed. I nodded and headed towards the exit. Kyle ran over to us with a few toys.

"Please?" He asked, holding them out toward us. I nodded and went to grab my wallet out of my purse. Jasper however quickly grabbed the toys and was already getting ready to pay for them. Kyle ran to Jasper and clung to his leg tightly.

"Thank you Jasper." He said. I laughed and watched the two of them. Jasper laughed, reached down and picked Kyle up. He grabbed the bag from the cashier.

'_Awe how cute. I wonder if that is his son. No ring, maybe he is single.'_ The young cashier thought loudly. I narrowed my eyes at her and then returned them to Jasper and Kyle.

"Will you hold me for a little while?" Kyle asked Jasper.

"Of course buddy." I smiled at Jasper and saw he was a natural with kids. I went to take the bag from Jasper but Edward beat me to it.

"I got it." He said, watching Jasper and Kyle with a smile on his face. Emmett and Jack came out with a bunch of bags. Carlisle and Esme walked out of the book store next to the toy store.

"Emmett what did you buy?" Esme asked, eyeing the large amount of bags.

"Toys for the house." He answered. Carlisle shook his head. He then looked around as if he was looking for something. His eyebrows furrowed and then they relaxed when he saw Kyle and Jasper. He smiled and nudged Esme who looked over at Jasper with a smile as well.

"Where to next?" Emmett asked excitedly. I looked around and saw the book store.

"Was there anything good in the bookstore?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. Esme smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked into the store and she led me over to a large selection of cook books. As she showed me a few recipes that she wanted to try on us I listened intently to her words. Then when she went to turn away I grabbed the book and paid for it.

"If you don't mind we would love to be your guinea pigs." I told her, handing her the book when we left the store. She smiled and hugged me. The guys were waiting for us, sitting on one of the benches.

"I'm hungry." Jack said. I looked down at him in amazement.

"You just ate before we left the house." I said to him.

"Yeah but I'm still hungry. Can we get a pretzel?" He asked. I looked to the others.

"Can we make a pit stop?" I asked them. They smiled and nodded. As we walked I offered to take some bags from Emmett but he refused my offer. I sighed and walked next to Jasper. I grabbed my wallet before Jasper or anyone else could pay for it. I asked Kyle and Jack what they wanted.

"Cinnamon." Jack said, almost automatically.

"Pizza filling." Kyle said. I turned to the cashier and order two pizza fillings and a cinnamon. I paid for them and handed them to each boy before taking a bite of my own. Jasper smiled and put an arm around my shoulders, still holding Kyle on the other side.


	36. Chapter 36

After hours of shopping we headed back to Forks. Since Carlisle and Esme ran there, they rode home with me and Jasper. I sat in the back with Esme. When we got on the road, I fell asleep almost immediately. I felt someone running their hand through my hair.

**While Hazel Was Asleep/ Jasper's POV**

"**Is she ok?" Esme asked, looking over at Hazel. **

"**I hope so. She isn't comfortable with herself anymore. Ever since her father asked if she was pregnant. I'm afraid she'll go into another eating disorder. I don't think I can watch her do that to herself." I said, looking at Hazel sleeping through the rearview mirror. **

"**We'll help make sure that she doesn't go into an eating disorder." Esme promised. I turned and offered her a small smile.**

"**Thank you Esme. You have no idea how much that means to me." She smiled back and rested her free hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. **

"**Are you sure she doesn't feel comfortable with herself?" Carlisle asked. **

"**She was crying in the dressing room. She didn't block her feelings or her mind either. Edward heard her and said that she found herself fat and ugly. Which is completely absurd." I said, looking into the rearview mirror again. I frowned at the look on her face. Her lips turned down into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed. My frowned deepened when I couldn't feel her emotions or send her calming feelings. Esme ran her hand through Hazel's hair. **

"**She's really tense." She observed. **

"**I can't feel her emotions or sent her anything." I said sadly. Carlisle rested a hand on her knee and began to rub circles on it. He frown lifted slightly but not enough to smile. My beautiful angel was one comment about herself away from starving herself and I couldn't do much about it. I turned to Carlisle. **

"**What am I going to do?" I asked him. **

"**Its ok son. Just tell her that you can not see her do that to herself. If you ever need any of us for anything just remember that we are all there for you and Hazel." He said, removing his hand from Hazel's knee and placing it on my shoulder. "It will be fie. If she refuses to eat on her own I'll admit her to the hospital and we will feed her through a tube. We will make her comfortable with herself." He said reassuringly. I smiled at him. **

"**Thank you Dad." He smiled back and patted my shoulder before placing it back on Hazel's knee. As we got closer to home I slowed down so she could sleep a bit longer. I parked in our driveway and opened the door quietly. I pushed the seat up and picked Hazel up gently. **

"**I'm going to take her up to my room." I said to Esme and Carlisle. They nodded and I walked her up the stairs. I laid her down on my bed and covered her up. Then I walked down the stairs and saw everyone watching me walk down them. **

"**She still asleep?" Nessie asked. I nodded and sat down beside Emmett. He smiled at me and handed me a stuffed dog. I looked at him confused. **

"**Kyle and Jack picked it out for you. They also got one fore Hazel." He said, handing me a stuffed cat. I smiled and sat them both down beside me. **

"**Thank you Kyle. Thank you Jack." Kyle smiled and jumped onto my lap. He cuddled into my chest as he played with a few toys in his own lap. I laughed and watched as he did so. **

**There was a loud thump over heard. I quickly snapped my head up and heard Hazel's delicate footprints walk out of the room. My eyes followed her footsteps as she appeared at the op of the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and walked down the stairs. She smiled at us and sat down beside me. I grabbed her warm hand and placed both our hands on her lap. **

"**Sleep well?" I asked her. **

"**Yeah actually I did. Sorry you had to carry me up to your room." She apologized. I frowned and leaned over to kiss her. **

"**Its ok Darling." I said, kissing her again. She leaned her head on my shoulder and played with my fingers. Kyle jumped down and began wrestling with Jack. Emmett and Jacob started to wrestle too. I turned to see Hazel watching Kyle and Jack carefully, glancing at Emmett and Jake. She was on the end of her seat, ready to jump in if or when she was needed. Without warning she shot up and tickled Jack, who squirmed and squealed. Then she turned on Kyle and tickled him. **

"**Cheater!" Kyle said, in between laughs. I laughed but it stopped when Hazel darted out of the room. I heard the bathroom door close and then the sound of her vomiting. I glanced at Carlisle before we both ran to the bathroom. **

"**Hazel, darling are you ok?" I asked through the door. Se groaned and Carlisle opened the door. We walked in, Carlisle looked her over quickly. **

"**How are you feeling Hazel?" He asked. **

"**My stomach hurt." She said. I kneeled down next to her and held her in my arms. I rocked her gently as she rested her burning forehead on my forearm. **

"**I'm sorry Hazel but Alice is going to call your father and tell him you are going to be staying the night. I want to see how you react with your powers. Last time you almost paralyzed yourself." I felt her nod her head. **

"**Darling come on, lets get you to bed." Then I realized that she was asleep. I smiled slightly and carried her to my room again. I laid her down and covered her with a the covers. Then I kissed her forehead and walked down stairs. As I passed the kitchen I saw the time. **

"**What time is your bed time?" I asked Kyle and Jack.**

"**Ni-"**

"**We don't have one." Jack said quickly, cutting Kyle off. Everyone laughed and I smiled. **

"**Lets go get you into bed." I said. Kyle ran over and I picked him up. "Come on Jack." I said, looking down to him. He followed me without the slightest complaint. I smiled. "Why aren't you two this good for Hazel?" I joked. They laughed and I led them to Edward's room. **

"**Good night guys." I said after they were tucked into the bed. I turned the light off and walked down the hall to my room. I peeked in and saw Hazel still sleeping. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. **

"**Awe they listened to you." Alice mused. I stuck my tongue out at her. **

"**I think its cute. What if the two of you had kids." She continued. I froze and stared at her with wide eyes. **

"**What did you see?" I asked her. **

"**I didn't see anything. Hazel-" Edward quickly covered her mouth. **

"**What about Hazel?" I asked them. No one said anything. I raised my voice a bit more. "What about Hazel?" I repeated. **

"**She wants kids." Bella blurted put. I stared at her with wide eyes. **

"**Bella!" A voice shouted from the stairs. I turned my head and saw Hazel with wide eyes as well. They met mine and immediately teared up. She then ran up the stairs followed by Alice. I turned back to everyone else and saw them staring at me. **

"**I…um…well…" I said, running my hand through my hair. **

"**Bella you are in so much trouble." Rosalie said, coming down the steps. "She is crying." I then took off up the stairs. The sound of someone vomiting stopped me. **

"**Shh. Calm down Hazel. You need to calm down or you're going to get yourself even sicker." Alice said, calmly, trying to soothe her. I walked into the bathroom and saw Alice with Hazel in her arms. Alice looked up with sad eyes. Hazel looked up as well and ten looked back down. **

"**Are you mad?" Hazel asked in a quiet voice. **

"**No Hazel. Why didn't you say you wanted kids? I wouldn't have been mad at you." **


	37. Chapter 37

I took Alice's place and held Hazel to my chest. She began to cry again. I tried to calm her emotions were blocked. She leaned over the toilet and vomited again. I held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"Are you blocking you're emotions on purpose?" I asked her. She shook her head, no.

Hazel's POV

My stomach twisted painfully as I leaned over the toilet. Before I could stop myself, I was vomiting whatever was left in my stomach. Jasper held me to his chest. I tried to touch as much of his bare skin as I could because I was burning up. I groaned as I relaxed into his chest. I then pulled Jasper's shirt off and leaned back into his chest. My forehead was pressed to his shoulder.

Jasper's POV

I held my beautiful angel to my chest as her skin began to burn up. Carlisle walked in and nodded in approval at my bare chest. He reached over and felt her cheek.

"She is almost as hot as Jacob." he said.

"I know." Carlisle went to the shower and turned it on. I stood up slowly and sat down on the floor with Hazel in my lap. I removed her shirt and let the warm water wash down her back.

"Now I'm going to have to straighten my hair." She said. I laughed and kissed her forehead her heartbeat steadied and she fell asleep. Esme walked in with dry clothes and ushered me and Carlisle out of the bathroom. She changed Hazel and then I took her back to my room. I laid next to her and wrapped the covers around us tightly. I watched as she curled into my side in a ball.

The night went by quickly and soon she was waking up. She smiled and said "Good Morning." I kissed her softly. She pulled the covers around her tightly.

"Cold?" I asked her. She shook her head and replied.

"No. I'm just too comfortable to get out of bed." I smiled and kissed her lips. The kiss got deeper and I soon found myself over her. I kissed down her neck and to her collar bone. She moaned softly and I sucked on that spot gently. The door opened and Emmett ran in. I growled in frustration and she glared at him.

"Thanks Emmett." Hazel said sarcastically.

"I knew you two would be at it. Jacob owes me fifty bucks." Then he ran out of the room.

"Did he kill the moment?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head, yes. I nodded and went to get off her. She quickly grabbed my arm.

"That doesn't mean we can't find it again." She said seductively. I raised my eyebrows at her and leaned back down.

Hazel's POV

He leaned in and we began to kiss again. I ran my hands up and down his still bare chest. Jasper tugged at the bottom of my shirt. We pulled away as he pulled my shirt off. His hands ran up and down my side. I let my hands roam down his chest and to his jeans. I unbuttoned his jeans and was in the process of pulling them down when the door busted open again. We quickly pulled apart to see Jacob staring wide eyed at the two of us. Jasper quickly covered my exposed stomach.

"Jacob get out." Jasper growled. He stood still, staring at the two of us. "Jacob!" Jasper snapped angrily. Edward appeared next to Jacob and pulled him out the door.

"Sorry but now I think we lost the mood." I said sadly. He smiled softly and kissed me. He crawled off me and pulled his jeans off. I leaned on my elbows and watched him walk to his dresser in his black silk boxers. He pulled out another pair of jeans and pulled them on. He looked over at me and smiled. I bit my lip and looked on the floor for my shirt.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked him. He looked around the floor as well.

"I don't see it." He said. I rolled out of bed and looked under the bed.

"Found it." I said in victory. I stood up and went to pull it over my head but stopped when I saw Jasper watching me. I smirked to him and pulled my shirt on slowly. He stared at me longingly and was next to me in a matter of minutes. He ran his hand up my shirt and rested on my ribs as his long fingers ran over them.

"You guys coming downstairs anytime soon?" Alice's voice asked.

"No." Jasper said seriously. I laughed and pulled away from him. I grabbed his hand and we walked down to the living room. Jacob was still looking at us with wide eyes. I glared at him and Jasper growled at him.

"Thanks for knocking Jacob." I said. Edward began to laugh uncontrollably. I instantly turned on him and glared at him. Edward's eyes widened when he met my glare and covered his laughs with a cough. Kyle. Jack and Emmett ran in from the kitchen.

"Slow down guys." Esme yelled after them.

"Got it Mom." Emmett yelled as he continued to chase them. I smiled and Jasper sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and buried his face into my neck. He kissed it softly as I played with his


	38. Chapter 38

The past few days were boring to say the least. Well minus the weekend when I went to Amelia's for a sleep over. We stayed up late and talked about guys. I heard a few surprising thoughts that night. I slept on the floor of her room and her in the bed. I learned that Amelia talked in her sleep. I laughed quietly at the ridiculous comments she made.

"She talks in her sleep, just like Bella did." Jasper said, barely above a whisper. I jumped slightly as he laid down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, laying on his chest.

"I came to see you. What now you don't want me to be with you when you sleep?" He asked, faking a hurt tone. I laughed and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming. So are you ready for school?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course not. Why are you?" He asked. I shook my head, no. "Didn't think so." he teased. I tilted my head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So Ben Affleck and Keanu Reeves huh?" he teased.

"Shut up." I whispered. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here to pick you up at noon. Don't waste the day sleeping." He said. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. He began to hum a simple tune as I drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Hazel." Amelia said excitedly. I opened my eyes and saw her looking out her window. I got up and walked up beside her. Outside there was a white coat laying over the yards and roads. I looked to my left and saw Amelia smiling.

"Come on lets go outside." She said. I laughed and threw on a pair of pants Amelia handed me. We put on our coats and ran outside. Amelia's parents watched from the kitchen window in amusement as the two teenage girls acted like they were five years old. I picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at Amelia.

"Remind us how old you two are." Scott said. We both looked up and laughed. Guy and Scott were walking towards us, hand in hand. I smiled and threw a snowball at Scott. He laughed and threw one back at me. Then Amelia and Guy started throwing snowballs back and forth. We all began to throw snowballs at each other. Then my car pulled into the driveway. Jasper got out of the driver's seat and smiled at the four of us.

"Having fun then?" Jasper asked. I smiled and nodded. "Well I'm sorry but Hazel's dad has requested her home." Jasper said. I smiled to Amelia, Guy, and Scott.

"Sorry guys." I said. They shrugged and Amelia led me back inside.

'_I wish I could find a guy like Jasper. He treats Hazel wonderfully. They haven't even had one fight. Why can't I have a relationship like them?' _Amelia thought sadly. I looked at her sadly. I felt so bad that she felt that way.

As I was changing out of the wet clothes I heard Scott and Guy talking to Jasper.

"We know that they two of you really like each other, but we just want to warn you that we will seriously hurt you if you hurt her." Scott said. Trying to sound threatening. I smiled as I slid my jeans onto my hips. I met up with the others outside.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover." I hugged Amelia.

"No thank you for coming. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I nodded, hugged the other two, and got into the car with Jasper.

"You better watch out for Scott and Guy." I teased him.

"Yeah because they are going to be able to hurt me." he said back. I laughed and grabbed his hand as he drove us to his house. When we got there Alice drug me upstairs. Laying on her bed was a bunch of clothes. I mentally groaned as she handed a few things to me.

"Here try these on." She handed me a pair of dark jeans, and a simple t-shirt. I smiled and changed into them. I felt confident and immediately knew Jasper was messing with my emotions.

"Guess what I saw when you were at Amelia's house." She said excitedly. I smiled.

"What?" I asked her.

"I saw Amelia falling for a guy." She said happily. I smiled and poked my head out of the door.

"Really?" I asked, my smile growing as Alice nodded her head. I squealed and laughed. "She was just talking about how much she wanted to find a guy. When is this going to happen?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Alice looked me over and shook her head.

"Take the shirt off." She said, turning back to the bed with the clothes. She turned back around. "Come on take it off. We have to hurry." I bit my lips and lifted the shirt off. Then she handed me a another shirt.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Not telling." She teased. I rolled my eyes and allowed her to drag me down the stairs. She sat me down on the couch and we waited for the others.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She just nodded her head, no. I groaned and Jasper laughed. I looked up and saw Jasper leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows at him.

'_D E F G H I J K L M.' _I furrowed my eyebrows. "You try to read my mind?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head, no. "Sure." He said. I laughed and we waited for the others.

"Hurry up guys." Alice yelled up the stairs. As soon as she was done saying that, everyone was standing in the living room.

"Lets go." Alice said. Jasper grabbed my hand and we sat in the back of the black Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme in front.

"Please tell me where we're going." I said, hoping Esme would cave. She smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Hazel but it's a surprise." I bit my lips and looked at Jasper. He was looking at me with a smile. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

'_Hey no making out in the car.' _Alice thought out. I laughed and projected the thought to Jasper. He just smiled and kissed my lips briefly.

'_You're going to have a lot of fun here. I saw it. ' _Alice said excitedly. Then she went to think about it but Edward's voice cut through her mind.

'_Don't think about it.' Edward said sharply. I smiled and turned off my mind reading power. Then smiled at Jasper. He frowned and looked down at me._

"_You found out?" He asked, disappointed. I shook my head. _

"_Almost did." he laughed and kissed my cheek. _

"_Please don't ruin this surprise." He said softly. I knodded and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped hi arms around me. _


	39. Chapter 39

When Carlisle stopped the car Jasper quickly covered my eyes. Then he helped me out of the car. I heard the sound of people and some type of machine running. Then Jasper uncovered my eyes and I saw a carnival. I laughed and hugged Jasper.

"You're dad said you love Carnivals." Then the others pulled up. Jack and Kyle got out of one of the cars. They went to take off in a run to a ride but I quickly grabbed them.

"You need tickets first." Jasper said, before I could. I smiled at him and he led us over to the ticket booth. He bought a bunch of tickets, even though I told him I would pay for them. He didn't listen, like usual and handed the tickets evenly out to Jack and Kyle. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you." I said as we watched the boys drag Emmett and Edward onto a ride. Then they ran back and grabbed Ben and Jasper. I smiled and watched as they all got onto the ride. It was the tilt- a-whirl. I laughed and watched them all spin. Alice connected arms with me and drug me over to a game table. I watched as Carlisle won Esme a large white dog. She smiled and kissed him. Then I was knocked over and landed in the grass. I looked up and saw that Derek was standing over me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" He asked. Alice was immediately right beside me.

"Watch where you're going next time Derek." She said as she helped me up. He sneered at her and walked away.

"Ugh I hate him." I said, brushing myself off.

"Me too. He is such a creep." She said, watching him walk away. I thanked her and then Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Who's a creep?" He asked.

"Derek." Alice said, glaring at him. I turned to look at him and saw him pointing towards us and smiling. Then he got a high-five a couple from his friends. I rolled my eyes and relaxed into Jasper's chest. Kyle grabbed my hand and led me to a spinning ride. I stopped dead and looked up at it.

"What wrong Hazel? Afraid of heights?" Emmett teased. I looked over at him with wide eyes and nodded. He smiled and stood in line behind me.

"Jasper is going to send you some other emotions." Emmett said as he watched me, looking at the ride. It turned on it's side and spun quickly. I gulped but then felt calm. I looked around Emmett and smiled gratefully to Jasper.

"Lets do this." Emmett said, pushing me slightly forward in line. I got into a cart with Kyle and Emmett got into a cart with Jack. Kyle waved to the Cullens happily. I smiled down at him and then waved to the Cullens. The ride started and it spun around. I clutched the bar tightly, until my knuckles turned white and looked like they were going to burst out of my skin. Kyle placed a hand over mine and I relaxed slightly. After the ride I quickly got off and held my spinning head. Jasper walked up to me with a huge smile.

"You're almost as pale as us." He commented. I glared at him slightly and took his hand. "I didn't know you don't like heights." He said, thoughtfully. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. "There is nothing wrong with it." He added. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for calming me down." I said as I played with his fingers. He kissed my forehead.

"No problem. Are you hungry?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Are you trying to be funny." I said. He laughed and nodded. I smiled.

"Lets go play a game." He offered, leading me to a table. He played the game and won me a stuffed white bear. I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"Come gamble with me." Alice said, grabbing my arm and leading me with Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee and Esme. We all sat down and Alice whispered a few numbers to me. We ended up winning the game. We also had to loose a few so we didn't look suspicious.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself tonight. Where is Jasper?" I looked over and saw Derek sitting next to me, smiling. I scowled and moved my body more towards Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I saw you over here and didn't see Jasper. I thought I would come talk to you. Since I can't talk to you with your boyfriend." He sneered at the word boyfriend. I glared at him.

"Please leave me alone." I said, starting to feel sick to my stomach with the way he was looking at me. I didn't like the way his eyes lingered over my body. I turned to Alice.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked her.

"Ferris wheel. Bella is going to go with you." She said. Bella smiled and stood up. I smiled back and walked with her. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I froze instantly when I felt warm arms around my waist. I quickly turned around and saw Derek smiling. He kissed me hard on the lips. I brought my hand back and slapped him in the face.

"Ugh. What the hell is your problem?" He yelled, holding his cheek. I wiped my hand over my mouth.

"Leave me alone." I said, tears starting to fall down my face. Bella hugged me as Alice, Rosalie and Esme walked over to us. Esme replaced Bella and I cried silently into her shoulder. I felt so violated. I heard a low growl and saw Jasper standing in front of Derek.

'_Someone stop him.' I thought franticly. Ben and Emmett grabbed his shoulders. Edward turned to Derek with a cold glare. _

"_You should leave." He said to him. Derek ran in the opposite direction. Jasper instantly calmed down when he felt my emotions. I felt calm and let go of Esme. I stared at the ground angrily. I was angry that Derek did that and I was angry at myself for not seeing it happen before it did. Jasper held me in his cold arms as I stared at the one spot on the ground. Carlisle walked over with Jack and Kyle. Jack and Kyle were smiling but Carlisle wasn't. I put on a fake smile and bent down so I was eye level with them. _

"_You guys having fun?" I asked. Then smiled and nodded excitedly. _

"_We're hungry though." Kyle said, looking around us trying to find something to eat. I straightened out and asked. "What would you two like?" _

"_Fried Oreos?" Jack asked out loud. Jasper laughed quietly behind me. _

"_I want funnel cake." Kyle said. I smiled down at him. _

"_That sounds pretty good right about now." I said. Jack's face brightened. _

"_Can we get fried Oreo's too?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I picked Kyle up. Jasper put a hand on the small of my back and led us over to a funnel cake stand. I quickly paid for them as Jasper was busy watching a small girl run around the area. I watched him as he watched the little girl with curiosity. _

"_What wrong?" I asked him, wrapping my free arm around him. _

"_Nothing. She reminds me of Alice." He said, amusement clear in his voice. I smiled and looked over at the girl. She was obviously hyper and having fun. _


	40. Chapter 40

"**You're right. She is almost exactly like Alice." I said, with a huge smile. We maneuvered our way to a bunch of tables and sat down. The others soon joined us at the large picnic table. As we ate the funnel cakes the others talked with around us. **

"**So when are you too getting married." Kyle asked excitedly, crawling into Jasper's lap. **

"**After graduation." Jasper answered. **

"**When is graduation?" Jack asked, leaning into my side. **

"**A few months away." I answered this time. Kyle and Jack smiled and hugged us. **

"**So you guys are going to be our new family?" Jack asked, hope in his eyes. Alice smiled and since she was closest to him, she hugged him. **

"**Yep. We're going to be brother and sister. Well brother-in-law and sister-in-law I guess." She said. Ben cut her off before she could go into a ramble fest. **

"**So I never got to ask you two. Do you guys like football?" He asked. Jack's face lit up immediately. **

"**Yeah. It my second favorite sport." He said. Then Ben looked to Kyle who was busy playing with Jasper's long fingers. **

"**What about you Kyle?" Ben asked. Kyle still didn't look up. I frowned and waved my hand in front of Jasper's hands. **

"**Huh?" Kyle asked, looking up at us. **

"**Do you like football?" Ben repeated. Kyle smiled slightly. **

"**Its my third favorite. My first favorite is soccer and then baseball." He said, looking around at the carnival. He smiled brightly and then turned back to us. **

"**Can I go see my friend?" He asked Jasper, who looked to me. I smiled and nodded. **

"**Yeah. Just stay close." Kyle quickly ran to where his friend was. We each turned and watched him closely. I opened my mind and was immediately flooded with too many thoughts. I cried out in pain and attempted to stop it. It went quiet and I saw Jasper look at me in concern. **

"**Too many thoughts." I muttered, looking down at my lap. Jasper hugged me to his side and we both turned to watch Kyle. Then Kyle ran over to us with a little boy following him. **

"**Jasper come on a ride with us." Kyle pleaded. He let me go and stood up. I watched and smiled as Kyle and Jasper laughed and got onto a ride with the little boy. **

"**Did you guys talk about kids?" Bella asked, watching Jasper and Kyle as well. **

"**Nope. All I know is that he isn't mad because I want one." I said, turning back to them. Esme came over and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled into her shoulder. **

"**So are you going to talk to him about it?" Edward asked. I saw Esme and Carlisle glare at him slightly. **

"**He's behind me isn't he?" I laughed,. Two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I took a drink of my Coke. **

"**Are you guys going to have a baby?" Jack asked. I choked on my soda. I felt it burn as some came out of my nose. I quickly took the napkin that Ben was holding out and wiped my face. Kyle and Jack were laughing hysterically. **

"**That was disgusting." I said. Nessie and Jake began to laugh at the face I made. **

"**Shut it guys." I turned to Jack. "Why did you ask that?" I asked him. **

"**Emmett told me to ask you. He said that it would get a funny reaction from you." I turned to Emmett, sending him a death glare. Emmett looked innocently at me. "So are you?" Jack asked again. I looked over my shoulder to Jasper. **

"**We'll have to see Jack." Jasper said, tightening his hold around me slightly. I smiled and leaned back into his chest. **

"**Lets get going. The carnival is starting to close down." Ben said, standing up and throwing an arm around Alice. We all stood up and made our way back to the cars. I sleepily leaned against Jasper's side. **

"**Why are you always so tired?" Jack asked, holding his arms up so I could pick him up. I bent down and picked him up. I noticed that I seemed to get weaker or he was getting bigger because I felt the strain on my back and arms. **

"**I don't know really. I'm just getting lazy I suppose." I said, looking down at him. **

"**You should start running again. I like when we run, Can we start running again?" Jack asked quickly. I smiled and nodded. **

"**Sure. I don't see why not." he smiled and laughed. Then he rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead and put him in the back of Rosalie's car. Then we made our way to Carlisle's car. I got into the back with Esme again. **

"**You look exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep." Esme said. I smiled tiredly and leaned against the window. **

**While I was asleep**

"Is she ok Carlisle?" Esme asked, looking at Hazel. 

"I think stress is getting to her. I mean graduation, baby talk, and the marriage." he said, looking in the rearview mirror at her. 

"Yeah. I think she should just sleep for the day. Can she do that at our house tomorrow. I'll watch Jack and Kyle. She seems to fall asleep easier at our house then at hers. " Jasper said, looking back at Hazel. 

"That would be completely fine Jasper." Esme said. He smiled at her and thanked her. 

**Back to Hazel's POV**

**I woke up to see Jasper's room. I turned over and felt next to me but didn't see anyone. I was disappointed but turned back over and looked at the alarm clock. I then realized that there wasn't one. I was beyond confused now. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the car. I got up and opened the door. I listened hard but didn't hear anything in the house. **

"**Hi Hazel!" Alice said, appearing out of no where. I jumped and yelped in surprise. "Come on lets get you something to eat." then she threw me over her shoulder effortlessly. Before I could blink we were standing in the kitchen. **

"**Where is everyone?" I asked. I watched as Alice looked around the kitchen confused. "Here I'll get something myself. Thank you thought Alice." I said, opening the pantry and grabbing a strawberry Pop Tart. **

"**They are outside playing football." she said, I sat down at the table. She sat down across from me. **

"**You can go outside if you want." I said as I ate a bit of the Pop Tart. **

"**That's ok. We haven't got to talk lately." she smiled widely. I smiled back and took another bite. Her face scrunched up in disgust and I laughed.**


	41. Chapter 41

"So do you want to go shopping with me?" she asked me. I looked up at her and seen her with an innocent look on her face. I smiled and nodded my head. She squealed and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Come on lets go watch them play football." We walked out the backdoor and into the backyard. Kyle had the ball and he took off into a run to the other side of the yard. I sat down on the grass next to Esme.

"Whose winning?"

"Kyle, Jasper, and Edward." Rosalie answered. I smiled and continued to watch. Jasper scooped Kyle up and continued running for the touchdown. I smiled and laughed as Kyle did a victory dance. Kyle saw me and ran to me. He threw his arms around me and hugged me.

"Did you see that?" He asked, bouncing in place.

"Wow you remind me of Alice when you do that." I said, kissing his cheek. He kissed my cheek and ran back to continue playing football. Bella and Nessie came out of the house, closely followed by Jake.

"Ok now we can all play." Alice said. I looked up at her in confusion but she simply shrugged. Jasper picked me up and brought me to their side of the yard.

"Are you playing too?" Kyle asked. I nodded and he hugged my leg. Esme came over with us along with Bella. We went over the play and waited until they were done.

"Hurry up guys. It is going to rain soon." Alice yelled out. I smiled and we got in position.

"98, 33, 42, hut hut, hike." Jasper said, playing quarterback. I ran and saw the ball coming towards me. I caught the ball easily and ran for a touchdown. I ducked under Emmett's arms and was tackled gently by Alice. She laughed and we hit the ground softly, she was supporting her weight so she didn't crush me.

"You suck." I said, getting up and throwing the ball back to Jasper. We got back into positions and continued to play. This time Jasper threw the ball to Kyle. Jack tackled him and they began to wrestle playfully on the grass. I laughed and sat down next to them. I began to tickle them and we began rolling around on the ground again.

"How old are you again?" Rosalie teased. I smiled and she helped me up. I ran over to Jasper and jumped into his arms. I took him by surprise and we both fell onto the ground. Jasper quickly positioned himself so I wouldn't get hurt. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Someone feels better." He said, kissing me back.

"Yep. The sleep paid off. Thank you." Emmett picked me up off of Jasper and ran at human pace into the house. I tried to wiggle away but he held me tighter. "Emmett let me down." I said, trying to get away. He laughed and sat me down in one of the kitchen chairs. Esme set down a plate in front of Nessie, Jacob, Kyle, Jack and me.

"We have school tomorrow. Is everyone ready?" Edward asked, sitting at the table with Bella sitting in his lap. I rolled my eyes and continue eating the macaroni and cheese.

"I almost forgot. Oh god." Alice ran out of the room. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head as my eyes followed her. Ben ran after her at human pace. As soon as he left the room I could hear him run at vampire speed.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Nessie whined. I smiled and ate another forkful.

"Yes you really have to go. We only have about three weeks until graduation." Bella said. Alice came back down with an armful of magazines and papers. My eyes widened as I saw the titles of the magazines.

"Alice why do you have so many bride magazines?" I asked, letting my fork fall back into my bowl.

""For you're wedding silly." Then she gave me a piece of paper with a picture of flowers. "So we'll start with flowers and go from there. We need a theme. What color are we going to go with?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well this is our signal to go." Jasper said. I quickly glared at him. "Never mind." He said, lowering himself back into the chair.

"What colors do we have to choose from?" I asked. Alice handed me a paper with the different color flowers. I motioned Jasper over. He got up and leaned over my shoulder. "I like this one." I said, pointing to a light blue flower. I saw Jasper nodding.

"I like this one as well." he said pointing to a white rose. I smiled and nodded.

"Can we combine them?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"Of course. This is your wedding." She circle the two flowers and wrote a small note next to it. "Next is the invitation list." She handed over a paper with a bunch of names on it. I looked it over.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Do you Jasper?" I asked, looking over at him. He shook his head.

"Nope. Maybe we can get rid of this person though." He said, pointing to a name. I looked at it and laughed.

"Yeah defiantly." Edward started to laugh. Alice looked over and laughed sarcastically.

"That's not very nice." She said, sitting back and pouting.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"Alice." Jasper said, smirking in her direction. Everyone began to laugh. "I'm only kidding Alice." He said.

"I know." She said back to her bright self. She made a smiley face and handed me a couple magazines. "Wedding dress is next." I looked at the large pile.

"How about I take these home and look at them tonight." I said, pushing the pile to the side.

"Ok. How about tuxes." She said. I pointed to Jasper. He groaned and held his hand out for the magazine. I laughed and he flipped through them.

"I like this one." He said, pointing to a pink suit. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you at least act seriously." Alice said, laughing slightly at Jasper's choice.

"I am." I stopped laughing and frowned.

"You are?" I asked, turning to him.

"No. I was kidding." He said, kissing my cheek. "I like this one. Simple and black." he showed me the picture and I smiled. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it. It will look great on you. Though I do want to see you in a pink tux." he smiled and shook his head.

"Not going to happen." I shrugged and turned back to Alice.

"Now you need to find a wedding dress and we can build from it." I opened the first magazine and almost immediately fell in love with one of the dresses a few pages in. I gasped and heard Alice laugh.

"That's what I thought." I looked back down at the beautiful dress.

"I want this one." I said, looking up at Alice. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep. So now we have to go dress shopping in Seattle." Then she stood up. "And we still need to go dress shopping for prom." she said happily, bouncing out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and picked up my fork again.

"Lets go." Alice said, reappearing in the kitchen. She grabbed my hand and drug me to the living room. "Come on Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Nessie."


	42. Chapter 42

"I think this one will look great on you." Rosalie said, handing me a dress over the door. I slid into it and looked in the mirror.

"I don't know. I mean its pretty and all but I don't think its for me. Sorry Rose." I said, walking out of the room so they could see me.

"Don't worry about making us happy. This is all about you." Rosalie said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. Then Alice threw a dress over the door. I put it on and immediately fell in love with it. I stepped out of the dressing room and spun around in a circle for them.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Wow. You look amazing in it." Esme said, smiling widely. I smiled back.

"I love it. Is this the one you like?" Bella asked. I nodded quickly. Everyone laughed and Alice rushed me back to the dressing room. I took off the amazing dress and handed it to Alice. I had already tried to offer to pay for it myself but she said that she had it and not to worry. I smiled and thanked her.

"Time for prom shopping." She said, leading me out of that store and into the car.

"Do we really have too?" I asked her, not wanting to try anymore dresses on.

"Yes. We have to get ready for everything." My phone rang. I quickly answered it, seeing as it was Jasper.

"You find the perfect dress yet?" He asked. I smiled.

"It is the best dress. I love it." I heard him laugh.

"And she looks amazingly gorgeous in it." Alice yelled. Jasper laughed more.

"She looks gorgeous in anything but I will take your word Alice." He said. I loved how they could all hear each other. "Remember not to kill her Alice. I need her home in one piece."

"No promises." Alice called back. I smiled.

"I love you and I will see you when you get home." He said sweetly, letting a bit of his accent slip through.

"Love you too Jasper." With that we hung up.

"Awe! How sweet." Nessie said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Uncle Jasper is so romantic." She gushed.

"You're dad is romantic as well." I told her.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Then she turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Are Uncle Emmett and Uncle Ben romantic?" She asked.

"Yeah. Your Uncle is romantic at times." Rosalie said.

"Yeah Same with your Uncle Ben." Alice said.

"Grandpa is romantic." She said. Esme laughed and nodded.

"Yeah he is sweetie." We laughed and Alice pulled up to the mall. We got out and I let Alice and Rosalie drag me into a dress shop.

"Remember no short dresses!" I said to them both. They nodded and split up. Nessie came bouncing up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Help me find one with Mom." She said, dragging me towards Bella. I smiled and began to shift around for a dress. I held up a light pink one and turned to Nessie.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She grabbed it and placed it against herself. I laughed as she spun in a circle.

"I like it. Thank you Aunt Hazel." She hugged me and ran to the dressing room. I just stared after her.

"Did she really just say that?" I asked Bella. Bella had a huge smile on her face as she nodded. My eyes teared up and I quickly wiped them away, thinking how silly I was being. Bella laughed slightly and hugged me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, smiling.

"You already know you cheater." I said, pushing her shoulder gently. She just smiled and held up a lime green dress.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" She asked, leading me to the dressing room.

"Yeah I do. But the neck line looks a bit low." I said, examining the dress.

"Just put it on." She said, just as we got to the dressing room. I sighed and changed into the dress. I spun and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped.

"How can you guys find me two perfect dresses in one day." I asked them, stepping out of the dressing room. Esme, Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella gasped. Alice just squealed.

"I knew you would like it." she said, hugging me. My sides hurt as she hugged me.

"Alice." I said, gasping silently.

"Oh right. Sorry." She said, releasing me.

"Now go change back into your clothes and we can leave." Rosalie said.

"What about you guys?" I asked. They each held up a dress, except for Esme. "Oh." They laughed and I blushed. "I'll be right back then." I muttered. I quickly changed and walked back out to the others. Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the car.

"Next weekend we are going shopping for the flowers, the food, and the brides maids dresses." Alice said. I groaned inwardly but smiled on the outside.

"Can we just go home now?" I asked. My feet were killing me and I was tired. She smiled in the rearview mirror and nodded, yes. "Thank you."

**Skip a few hours**

"**We're home." Alice announced. Jasper immediately picked me up and hugged me. **

"**You miss me that much?" I asked as he sat me down on the couch in the living room. **

"**Of course." He kissed me lightly on the lips. **

"**How were the boys?" I asked him. **

"**They were absolutely perfect angels." he said, then they both came running into the room. They each jumped on me and hugged me.**

"**Hey guys." I kissed their cheeks and they each ran off in different directions. Emmett came running down the stairs and running after them. Ben ran after Emmett. I turned to Jasper. **

"**They're playing Hide-And-Seek." I nodded and leaned my head against his chest. **


	43. Chapter 43

This is the last chapter of I'm So Much More Then Meets The Eye. I'm making a sequel that will skip to a few weeks before the wedding. Sorry for the long period of times between each chapter!!! I'll fix that for the sequel!

* * *

My phone rang and I saw the caller ID. It said Dad. I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I said, watching the boys run around.

"Hazel can you come home? You're grandma is coming up for dinner tonight and I need you to prepare dinner." he said, I heard the background noises and knew he was at work.

"Sure Dad. When is she coming over?" I asked him.

"Around six." I pulled the phone away and looked at the time.

"Dad I only have two hours to cook." I groaned.

"I'm sorry. She just called me a minute ago." he snapped.

"Fine. I'll see you when you get home." I snapped back. Then I quickly snapped my phone closed. I reached up and rubbed my eyes in frustration. Jasper wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me back against his chest.

"Lets get you home, shall we?" I groaned but nodded anyways. I picked up the boy's toys and put them back in the container Emmett had for them. I watched as Jasper walked into the living room with Kyle and Jack in his arms.

"I want to be as strong as Jasper when I grow up." Kyle said, in amazement. I smiled and took Jack from Jasper.

"Lets go. Grandma is coming by for dinner." I said, as we said goodbye to the others.

"Yay! Grandma!" They yelled. I smiled and hugged Jack close. We got them buckled up in the backseat and headed home.

When we got home they immediately went to the video games. I sighed and went to the kitchen with Jasper following me. I suddenly stopped and Jasper gently ran into me.

"What do you two want for dinner?" I yelled out.

"Spaghetti!" They both shouted in unison. I smiled and began to take out the pots and ingredients out.

"Need any help?" Jasper asked, watching me move around the kitchen.

"No that's ok." I said, putting the pot of water on the stove. Jasper stood behind me and hugged me. I leaned back into him and relaxed. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed his lips. As the kiss deepened, he pushed me up against the counter. I kissed his jaw and down to his neck. He moaned slightly and his breath got shallow. I smiled and kissed under his ear.

"Kyle is coming." he said, then he was sitting at the kitchen table. I added the noodles to the now boiling water.

"Can I have a juice box?" Kyle asked, finally appearing in the kitchen.

"Sure. Help your self." I said, now mixing the sauce in a pan. He ran to the fridge and grabbed a juice box for him and for Jack. I watched as he left. The door bell rang.

"Can you get that for me?" I asked Jasper. He nodded and went to the front room.

"Hazel it is you're grandma." Jasper said from the door way. I smiled and followed him into the living room.

"Hello dear." Grandma said, hugging me.

"Hi Grandma. How are you?" I said, being polite.

"I've been fine. Jasper are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"No ma'am Alice is making dinner tonight and I promised that I would be there." Jasper said politely. Just then my dad walked in.

"Hello mom, Hello Jasper." Jasper nodded and then turned to me.

"I have to go. I love you." I followed him to the front door.

"I love you too." I kissed him and then he disappeared. I went back into the kitchen and finished dinner. "Dinners done." I announced into the living room. Everyone walked into the kitchen and took a seat. I handed everyone a plate and they helped themselves.

After a few awkward conversations dinner was over. Grandma went home and I was left to do the dishes. After that was done I ran upstairs. Jasper wasn't anywhere I could see. My smiled dropped a bit. I felt two cold arms wrapping themselves around me. I turned around and kissed Jasper passionately. We kissed and soon I was on the bed with him over me. I unbuttoned his shirt and he took mine off.

"You sure about this?" Jasper asked me. I smiled and nodded. Then I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off. They fell to the floor and he unbuttoned my pants.

**OK so everyone knows what happens next! Fast forward to the morning!**

I woke up and felt Jasper hug me tighter to him. I opened my eyes and looked up to see his face. The events of last night replayed in my head and I smiled brightly.

"How do you feel?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"I feel amazing." then I went to stretch and winced slightly. "And a bit sore." Jasper laughed slightly. I stood up and wrapped the blanket around myself. I got clothes to change in and went to take a shower.

"Almost done in there?" Jasper asked. I peeked my head out of the shower curtain and smiled at him.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said. I quickly rinsed my hair of the conditioner and wrapped the towel around my body. I got dressed and saw Jasper still lying in bed. I jumped onto the bed next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him.

"I should go wake the boys up." I said, kissing him and getting off the bed.

"I'll meet you at school. I love you. Please be safe." I smiled and watched as he dressed and jumped out the window. I woke up the boys and made breakfast. A half hour later we were leaving the house and heading to school. I dropped them off at the elementary school and headed to my school.

Amelia jumped on me as soon as I closed the door. I winced as my back hit the car. "Hello Amelia."

"Hey Hazel. Come on." She led me into school. As we passed by the Cullens I smiled and waved. Each one of them smirked and waved back.

'_We know what you two did.' Alice said, in a happy tone. Her face broke out into a grin and I blushed. _


	44. AUTHOR NOTE

Sequel Now Up!!!!! Go check it out if you like I'm So Much More Then Meets The Eye!!!!!


End file.
